Harry Potter et l'épée du héro
by godric2
Summary: Traduction de la fic de joe6991.Harry entame sa sixième année alors que la guerre est toujours plus présente, et que lui seul est capable d'y mettre fin. Bataille, mort, et nouveau pouvoir, l'accompagne.Harry survivra-t-il à ces temps si sombre? PG-13
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Alors là, absolument rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots français! Et en passant, je ne touche aucun argent pour ce texte! (Sinon, il serait beaucoup moins bon, lolll) 

****

**Texte original en anglais écrit par : Joe6991**

****

**Traduction de l'anglais par : moi!**

****

**Correction par : Marie!**

****

****

**Harry Potter and the Sword of the Hero**

Prologue 

Un fait, universellement connu, c'est que toutes choses a un opposé. Les opposés contrôlent toutes choses, ils se retrouvent partout, mais ils ne peuvent être changés. Rien, absolument rien n'existe sans son opposé.

Tout commencement a une fin. Toutes vies doivent finir par mourir. Des hauts et des bas, la religion et la science, le plaisir et la souffrance, la vérité et le mensonge. Et, bien sûr, la base de tous les opposés….le Bien contre le Mal.

Depuis que les forces du bien ont existé dans ce monde, il y a eu son opposé, les forces du mal, pour conserver la balance. Le mal a toujours existé. Ce fait a été démontr plusieurs fois à travers l'histoire de l'humanité, sous plusieurs formes. Commençant supposément, avec le paradis et l'enfer, encore un opposé. À partir de cet instant, les choses ont commencé à devenir intéressantes…

La race humaine a toujours eu besoin de combattre une guerre. Peu importe que ce fût avec les épées et les arcs comme au temps des Croisades, ou des fusils et des bombes durant une guerre mondiale. Quiconque se battait dans ces guerres, un côté ou l'autre était considéré comme étant le bon, et l'autre perçu comme le mauvais.

Au temps des Croisades, le côté du bien était représenté par les Christianistes, et leurs croyances en « le seul vrai Dieu ». Le mal était représenté par les Turcs. En lisant ceci, vous devez vous poser une question : Est-ce que les turcs se pensaient du côté du mal?…Qui sait? Peut-être qu'ils croyaient se battre pour la justice, que les Christianistes se trompaient, et que la guerre s'avérait nécessaire… Dépendemant de la façon dont nous voyons les choses, le mal peu se trouver d'un côté comme de l'autre.

La deuxième guerre mondiale fut un autre période terrifiante de l'histoire de l'humanité, et une autre histoire. Le mal peu aisément être identifié dans cette guerre. Son nom était Hitler. Un homme qui a utilisé le pouvoir d'une nation pour accomplir ses propres buts. Un de ces buts étaient la supression d'une race entière. Sous ses ordres, près de 6 millions de Juifs innocents ont perdu la vie. D'incroyables atrocités ont été commises durant cette période de l'histoire de l'humanité. Cependant, comme toute force du mal doit avoir son opposé, les forces du bien étaient représentées par les Nations Unis. Le bien a réussi à dominer cette guerre, et le mal fut vaincu pour cette fois, mais au prix de 10 millions de vies.

Secrètement, derrière les guerres moldus, il y avait également la guerre des sorciers. Au lieu des épées, ils ont leurs baguettes, et plutôt que d'avoir des fusils, ils ont la magie. Mais que le monde de la magie soit différent de celui des moldus, cela ne signifie pas que ce monde soit dispensé de la loi des contraires. Le bien combat le mal, même dans ce monde. Ils ont leurs guerres, ils ont leurs perdants, ainsi que leurs héros.

Une de ces guerres se poursuit depuis plus d'un millénaire, depuis la fondation d'une école, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une bataille ordinaire. Tout a commencé avec deux des fondateurs de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et c'est à ce moment que l'histoire commence…

**Stonehenge, 31 juillet 998 A.D.**

Le sol était imbibé de rouge par le sang des morts. Une fraîche brise soufflait à travers les rochers, comme les premiers rayons de lune qui les touchaient. Rien n'aurait pu briser le silence qui recouvrait le pays tout entier. C'était ici; sur deux des cotés opposé du cercle, que se tenait deux ennemis près à se battre, pour un assaut final. Un seul d'entre eux quitterait le cercle de pierre en vie.

« C'est une folie de ta part d'être venu, Gryffondor. La même folie qui a mené plusieurs hommes à leur mort. »

« Mon frère est mort honorablement en combattant tes serviteurs, Serpentard. C'est bien dommage, mais je serais le seul à en sortir vivant. » Gryffondor regarda tristement en direction de ses amis, mort au combat….tant de mort.

La rage boullionnante de Salazard Serpentard transparu sur son visage. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mon pouvoir dépasse de loin le tien. J'ai créé un sort causant plus de souffrance qu'aucun autre auparavant. Cela sera ta fin. »

Gryffondor demeura impassible aux menaces de Serpentard. « Je ne crains pas la mort. »

Serpentard souriait maintenant. « Très bien, Godric. Commençons le duel.

Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard levèrent leurs baguettes et s'inclinèrent devant l'autre. Autrefois amis, maintenant, des ennemis mortels. Godric tenta d'oublier le temps où ils étaient encore amis, et essaya de se concentrer sur le mal que la personne en face de lui avait causé. La torture de moldus et d'enfants de moldus. Tout ça à cause d'un préjudice pour le sang pur. Cela devait cesser maintenant, et il était le seul ayant le courage de le faire.

Serpentard fut rapide à se porter à l'offensive. Il attaqua aussitôt après s'être relever de son salut. « AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Gryffondor sauta de côté, et atterit lourdement sur le dos. Le sort frappa l'ancienne roche derrière lui. Rien n'arriva à la roche, ce qui était étrange puisque l'intensité du sort aurait dû la détruire. Gryffondor n'eût cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Se relevant sur ses pieds, il contre-attaqua. « Reducto. » Le sol autour de Serpentard explosa et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il atterit par contre sur de l'herbe molle.

« Tu devras faire mieux que ça, mon vieille AMI. »

« Notre amitié s'est terminée depuis longtemps, Serpentard. La partie de toi que j'ai appelé un jour ami est désormais morte. »

Tout deux tournaient en cercle, ne se lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux. « J'ai bien peur que nous devions en venir à ça, Gryffondor, » dit-il, prenant bien soin de viser avec sa baguette. « CRUCIO! »

Ne connaissant pas ce sort, Gryffondor ne réagit pas au premier instant. Ce moment d'hésitation lui coûta pratiquement tout. C'était le sort que Serpentard avait créé. Le sort le toucha en plein ventre, et il s'écroula sur le sol aussitôt, sous une incroyable souffrance. Son hurlement perça la tranquillité de la campagne. La souffrance se répandait dans tout son corps, remplissant chaque trou, chaque espace. « AARRGGHH! »

Serpentard garda sa baguette pointée en direction de Gryffondor et ne brisa pas la connection. Il marcha autour de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol de roche. « Je t'avais averti, Godric, » dit-il, ramassant la baguette de Gryffondor, sans jamais briser la connection du sort. « La folie sera ta récompense! » Serpentard pointa alors la baguette de Gryffondor sur son propriétaire. « CRUCIO! »

La douleur ressentit par Godric se multiplia par dix. Le gryffondor ne se sentait plus vraiment en vie. Sa propre âme était entrain de brûler sous la douleur. Une douleur jamais ressentie par aucun homme à ce jour. Chaque seconde lui semblait être une éternité. En réalité, il n'était même pas sûr du temps qui s'était écoulé. Cela commencait à être trop, la douleur s'emparait de lui. Il pouvait sentir son esprit se refermer. Cela ne sera plus long maintenant a-t-il pensé. Puis soudainement, aussi rapidement que la douleur apparut, elle disparut.

Gryffondor reagrda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui aurait pu arrêter le Serpentard. Il le vit immédiatement. Serpentard avait été durement poussé contre la pierre centrale du cercle. Gryffondor fut surpris sur le coup, mais vit par la suite celui qui était à l'origine de cette attaque. Quelques mètres à l'extérieur du cercle de pierre, reposant sur le sol avec une de ses mains levées, gisait son meilleur ami, William. Malgré une large plaie saignant abondamment à travers ses cheveux rouges feu et de sa figure, il avait lancé un sort à Serpentard, et ainsi arrêter la souffrance. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Serpentard était de nouveau sur ses pieds. Godric était encore trop mal en point pour tenter quelques sorts afin de l'arrêter. Serpentard leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction de William. « AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Gryffondor regarda, impuissant, la lumière verte envelopper rapidement son ami. Lorsqu'elle diminua d'intensité, ce fut pour montrer le corps sans vie du jeune homme, le sort avait fonctionné. Gryffondor sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se leva d'un coup, toute souffrance oubliée. Serpentard s'était retourné, ses deux mains maintenant pointées en direction de Godric. « Ton ami est maintenant libéré de ses souffrances, Godric. »

Serpentard essaya de rire, mais le regard qu'il vit en regardant Godric ne lui en donna absolument pas l'envie. L'espace d'un instant, il en fut effrayé. Un regard de pure haine et de colère, d'une puissance effrayante. Lorsque Gryffondor parla, sa voit était même froide. « Je vais te tuer. »

Serpentard rit cette fois. « Pas dans cette vie, Godric. Adieu, AVADA.. »

Gryffondor fut plus rapide. Sans aucune baguette, il leva ses deux mains et cria. « EXPELLIARMUS! » Des jets de lumières rouges jaillir de ses mains et couvrir la distance entre les deux hommes en un instant. Sa propre baguette vola dans les airs dans sa direction et il l'attrapa facilement dans sa main droite. Serpentard, cependant, fut projeté violemment contre la pierre centrale. Gryffondor lui donna le temps de se relever. « Cela fini maintenant, Salazard. Il y a assez de gens qui sont morts. »

Puis Godric leva sa baguette, en même temps que Serpentard. À l'unisson, tout deux s'écrièrent, « AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Deux jets de lumières vertes sortirent de leurs baguettes. Ils se dirigèrent vers chacun d'eux et se rencontrènt à mi-chemin. Soudainement, Gryffondor sentit sa baguette commencer à vibrer. Sa main était agrippée à la baguette et il était désormais impossible de l'y enlever. Il remarqua que la lumière verte du sort était maintenant remplacée par une lumière dorée qui liait les deux baguettes. Il était certain que Serpentard expérimentait la même chose que lui.

Gryffondor sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Ils s'élevèrent ensemble, au-dessus du cercle de pierre. Les corps des vitimes s'étendaient au-dessous d'eux. Il devenait plus difficile maintenant, de tenir leur baguette, et bizzarement, des milliers d'arcs dorés se formèrent à partir du bout de sa baguette et les entourèrent lui et Salazard dans une cage de lumière, une lumière dorée. Puis, un son se fit entendre dans les airs. C'était un son que Gryffondor avait toujours aimé entendre. Le son du chant du Phénix.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il apperçu des petites boules de lumières se former à l'endroit de la connexion des jet de lumières, il savait qu'il devait les dirriger vers la baguette de Salazard. Centimètre par centimètre, ils se rapprochaient. Puis, ils se touchèrent. Il entendit des cris et des hurlements qui provenaient de la baguette du Serpentard. Puis une fumée argentée sortit de la baguette. La fumée prie lentement forme, une tête, des épaules, un torse… et finalement, les jambes. C'était William.

Le 'fantôme' de William décrivit des cercles autour du dôme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de Gryffondor. Quand il parla, sa voit était comme un écho, comme s'ils se parlaient de chaque côté d'un lac. « Lorsque je te le dirai, Godric, rompt la connexion. Je vais te donner le temps dont tu as besoin pour le vaincre. « Gryffondor fit signe qu'il avait compris, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait arriver. « Prêt, mon ami…MAINTENANT! »

Gryffondor leva sa baguette de ses deux mains, tentant de briser la connexion. Instantanément la cage dorée se dissipa et Serpentard et Godric tombèrent au sol. William, cependant, ne s'était pas dissipé. Il brouillait la vue de Salazard par sa lumière. Une fois sur ses pieds, Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur Salazard. 'Fais le maintenant', se dit-il à lui-même. Il pouvait déjà voir la forme de William commencer à se dissiper. Dans quelques secondes, il serait disparu. 'Fais-le, tout simplement!'

Il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas comme cela. Il regarda William disparaître pour laisser place à Serpentard qui se relevait, baguette en main. « C'est une folie de ne pas m'avoir achevé, Gryffondor. »

Gryffondor parla calmement, et avec tristesse. « Une folie, peut-être, mais une folie honorable. Je ne te batterais pas en trichant. »

« Ceci aura été ta dernière erreur, » siffla Serpentard. « AVADA… »

Gryffondor avait anticipé ce mouvement et fut plus rapide. « Expelliarmus, »dit-il doucement, mais tout de même rapidement. La baguette de Salazard vola dans les airs directement dans la main libre de Gryffondor. Serpentard réussit à rester sur ses pieds, par contre, mais sans baguette. Il regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

« Seras-tu également honorable maintenant, mon viel ami? Ou mettras-tu fin à ma vie ici…sans défense? »

Gryffondor ne dit rien en premier lieu. Et soudainement, il prit les deux baguettes et les déposa sur le sol. « Un dernier combat, Serpentard. » Dans un mouvement, il leva son bras gauche, où une épée apparue dans sa main. Serpentard connaissait cette épée, c'était celle de la famille Gryffondor. Serpentard en avait une également. Il écarta un pan de sa robe, et sortit son épée de son fourreau.

« Très bien… »

Un moment passa dans un silence absolu. Aucun d'eux n'osa même respirer. Puis, exactement au même moment, les deux hommes se ruèrent vers leur opposant, épées levées. Les deux épées se rencontrèrent dans leur centre. Le bruit du métal frappant le métal résonna dans l'air. Chacune des armes fendaient l'air dans des mouvements d'une précision inouïe. Gryffondor tenta un mouvement vers le haut pour atteindre son ennemi, puis redescendit abrutement sa lame dans un même mouvement; Serpentard réagit aussitôt et leva son arme au dessus de sa tête. La lame de Godric rencontra cella de Salazard. Au point où les lames se rencontrèrent, des étincelles rouges et dorées jaillirent.

Gryffondor recula vivement lorsque Serpentard plaça sa lame dans son chemin. Quelques centimètres plus près et Gryffondor aurait pu perdre cette bataille. Il se remit rapidement et attaqua Serpentard, en le touchant derrière la jambe.

« AARRRGGHH! » hurla Serpentard, dont la jambe touchée saignait abondamment et ne pouvait plus suporté son poids. Il se tenait donc sur une seule jambe. Gryffondor vit sa chance et n'hésita pas. D'un mouvement rapide, il amena sa lame près de la nuque du Serpentard. « Et maintenant, mon vieil ami? »

Serpentard regarda Gryffondor directement dans les yeux. Gryffondor lui retourna son regard. Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement pendant un moment. La lame de Gryffondor resta sur la nuque de Serpentard. Un mouvement de Gryffondor et s'en serait fini. Puis après un moment, il prit la parole. « Ça doit être fait, » soupira-t-il.

Serpentard avait besoin de gagner du temps. Lentement, prudamment, il rapprocha sa main de sa botte, et s'étira pour prendre une petite dague cachée dans celle-ci. « Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, Godric, »dit-il. « Et je ferai ce que j'ai à faire… » Et sur ce, Serpentard ramena rapidement sa dague de sa botte et frappa Gryffondor en plein visage. La petite lame traça une profonde entaille en travers du visage de Gryffondor, touchant la partie inférieure de sa joue et son nez.

Gryffondor tomba à la renverse sous la douleur et la surprise du coup porté. Le sang coulait sur son visage et sur sa robe. Il pouvait le goûter, la lame avait entaillé sa joue si profondément que sa gencive avait été touchée. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais cette fois, cette colère était contre lui-même, pour avoir hésité une fois de plus alors qu'il avait la chance d'en finir. Serpentard avait vu sa chance et l'avait pris, lui.

« Il semblerait que le dernier coup me revienne… » dit Serpentard, qui était de nouveau sur ses pieds, épée en main.

Gryffondor regarda le visage de son ennemi. Il n'y voyait aucune trace de pitié. Il regarda Salazard lever son arme près de sa tête, la lame pointée vers le bas, en direction de son cœur. Gryffondor réfléchit rapidement; que faire? Il réalisa qu'il tenait encore sa propre lame dans sa main. Puis une idée lui vint.

Serpentard regarda le visage sanglant de Gryffondor avec dégoût. Il allait le tuer maintenant. Sans hésitation, Serpentard abaissa son épée vers le bas avec une force renouvelée. Il allait asséner un coup mortel à Godric, de la base du cou, jusqu'à travers la poitrine, en passant par le cœur, il allait…

Gryffondor vit la lame s'abaisser sur lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement avant que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Et là, alors que le bout de la lame n'était qu'à quelques dizaine de centimètres de sa nuque, il roula sur le côté et leva rapidement son épée pour l'enfoncer directement dans le cœur du Serpentard. Il vit le visage de son ennemi se crisper de surprise et de peur.

Serpentard, maintenant transpersé par l'épée de Gryffondor, laissa tomber sa propre lame. Il sentait la froideur de la lame d'acier de son ennemi traversé son corps pour sortir dans son dos. Il regarda Gryffondor, sur sa gauche, et vit la tristesse dans ses yeux. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Serpentard parla. « Et bien, mon vieil ami, on en est finalement arriver à cela. »

Gryffondor ne répondit rien, même quand Serpentard sourit. « Ce n'est pas la fin Gryffondor. C'est peut-être la mienne, mais pas celle de cette guerre. Mes descendants finiront ce que j'ai commencé. Ce monde sera bientôt débarassé de ces moldus. La guerre ne fait que commencer. » Et sur ce, il rit. Pour un homme sur le point de mourir, Gryffondor était plus que surpris qu'il puisse faire cela.

Après le rire de Salazard, qui avait provoqué une perte de sang encore plus abondante, Gryffondor sentit que ce que Salazard venait de dire était probablement vrai. Cela allait arriver. Gryffondor prit donc une décision. « Cette guerre ne fait que commencer, Serpentard, et aussi longtemps qu'un de tes descendants tentera de tuer des innocents, je te promets que l'un des miens sera là pour l'arrêter. » Le visage de Gryffondor devint grave et sérieux. « Pour aussi longtemps que cette guerre durera, je fais un serment magique. Je jure que ceux qui me seront liés par les liens du sang seront les protecteurs des innocents. Que mes descendants jureront de combattre ta lignée et ceux qui la servent. Jusqu'à la fin du monde s'il le faut. »

Serpentard arrêta de sourir, son regard devint plus vitreux. Avec le dernier souffle qui lui restait, il parla pour la dernière fois. « Alors soit, mon vieil ami. » Gryffondor regarda ces yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de bouger et que Serpentard cesse totalement de respirer. Il était mort. C'était fini pour le moment, mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

Comme Gryffondor s'en allait en marchant, il laissa tomber une larme pour ceux qui étaient morts, et pour ceux qui allaient l'être dans le futur. Il savait que le mal reviendrait.

La guerre se poursuivit sous plusieurs formes durant les siècles qui suivirent. Un sorcier sombre qui en remplaçait un autre. Un descendant de la lignée des Gryffondor était toujours près pour combattre le mal. Et éventuellement, après plusieurs siècles de guerre, la lignée des Serpentards fut pensée éteinte. La dernière guerre entre les noms de Gryffondor et Serpentard aurait eu lieu en 1467, selon certains.

Croyant le serment accomplit, les descendants de Godric Gryffondor ne prirent pas soin d'apprendre à leurs fils, la promesse fait par leur ancêtre. Et à travers les années, cette prommesse fut oublié des hommes, mais…pas par la magie. La promesse n'était pas accompli, et pendant 500 ans, la magie de la promesse resta inactive. Jusqu'à ce que, au vingtième siècle, le mal reface surface. Une fois encore, le descendant de Serpentard tentait de tuer les innocents de ce monde. Ce nouveau serviteur des forces du mal était bien plus puissant qu'aucun autre avant lui. Une centaine périrent par la baguette de Lord Voldemort, un descendant direct de Salazard Serpentard.

Les descendant de Gryffondor, héritier de Godric Gryffondor, était oublié. La promesse avait était oubliée de tous. Mais les promesses magiques n'ont pas besoin qu'on se souvienne d'elle pour exister. La promesse se transmis de génération en génération, près à combattre le mal s'il revenait. Maintenant, alors que le règne de terreur de Voldemort continuait, la promesse tentait de refaire surface d'elle même, d'être rappelé, peu importe par qui. La magie du serment fut à l'origine d'une prophétie de Sibyll Trelawney :

_'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_'

La prophétie fut entendue par le présent directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il tenta de déchiffrer la prophétie, et en conclut que seulement 2 personnes pouvaient correspondre à cette description. Harry Potter et Néville Longbottom. Tous deux corresspondaient à la prophétie.

Le mage noir eut tôt fait de connaître cette prophétie, mais pas la totalité. Lui aussi découvrit un nom correspondant à la partie de la prophétie dont il connaissait. Il marqua Harry Potter à son égale, et subit ce que plusieurs crurent comme sa fin, de la main d'un bébé. Le soir de l'Halloween 1981.

La promesse magique faite par Gryffondor environ 1000 ans auparavant avait une fois de plus fait opposer Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Voldemort était défait pour un temps, et pendant 13 ans, la paix remplissait le cœur de chacun. Mais Voldemort n'était pas vaincu. Il recouvra son corps, alors que Harry Potter, maintenant étudiant à Poudlard, le regardait impuissant en 1995.

Harry Potter ne savait pas qu'il avait été marqué par Voldemort, depuis sa naissance, il ne savait rien de la promesse magique pris par Gryffondor, et ne savait pas non plus à propos de la prophétie tandis qu'il retournait une fois encore à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année.Voldemort était très présent dans son esprit. Personne n'avait entendu parler du mage noir depuis sa renaissance, et la plupart des gens ne croyaient pas, ou ne voulaient pas croire à son retour.

Et finalement, à la fin de sa cinquième année, Voldemort fut aperçu en vie et la vérité fut connue de tous. Même si cela avait coûté la vie d'une des personnes les plus chères aux yeux d'Harry.

Et maintenant, alors que la guerre refaisait surface, la promesse de Gryffondor fut rappelée encore une fois. Alors, l'issue de la bataille finale entre le bien et le mal, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, reposait sur les épaules de Harry Potter.

**N/A** : Petit conseil, si vous êtes capable de lire en anglais, allez directement lire l'original!! Et aussi un grand merci à Marie, qui s'est gentillement dévouée pour corriger ce chapitre! Dernière chose : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!!! Please!

**_Godric2_**


	2. 1 Fin de l'été

Disclaimer: J'ai vraiment besoin de répété? Ça pas à moi, moi juste traduis, moi pas riche!

Auteure: Joe6991, une merveilleuse auteure!

Traducteur : Moi, Gordic2, simple cégepien!

Correctrice: The wonderfull Mawie, qui a sut corriger ce rammassit de fautes!

HARRY POTTER AND THE SWORD OF THE HERO

****

Chapitre 1: Le Jour de ma Mort War is blazing on the field

_The sound of a thousand battles_

_Cries heard. As one by one the brave_

_do fall, death comes to men who had it_

_all. Leaving but a few upon the field, to_

_remember…the Day I Died. --Anonymous_

(Petit texte non traduit, parce que je crois

qu'il serait dure de le faire, du moins,

pour que ça ressemble à un poème!)__

"POTTER, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT!"

Harry restait étendue sur son lit, bien qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Les pâles rayons du soleil en provenance de sa fenêtre lui éclairaient le visage. Il tentait d'ignorer les cris incessants de son oncle Vernon au rez de chaussée. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, parce qu'il venait juste de se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement réel à propos de son défunt parrain, Sirius. Sirius était mort au mois de Juin dernier, au Ministère de la Magie, durant un combat contre des mangemorts, qui essayaient d'attaquer Harry et ses amis. Harry se sentait particulièrement responsable de sa mort, et cela le rongeait à l'intérieur. Tout ce dont Harry se rappelait de ce rêve, c'était que Sirius répètait inlassablement les même deux mots, encore et encore…_Ils arrivent!_

_« TU AS TROIS SECONDES POUR DESCENDRE, SINON… »_

Harry n'entendit pas ce qui allait arriver s'il n'était pas en-bas dans 3 secondes, parce qu'au moment où son oncle profanait ses menaces, un cri strident se fit entendre, et c'était sans aucun doute celui d'un hibou. De son lit, il regarda en direction de la fenêtre et aperçut deux hiboux perchés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Après avoir réussi à sortir de son lit, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa les deux volatiles entrer. Un des hiboux tenait une copie de la Gazette du sorcier. La créature se tenait fièrement sur le bras de sa chaise, et ne bougea pas d'une plume alors qu'il prenait la copie du journal, pour la remplacer par quelques noises, dans une pochette attachée à la patte du hibou. Le deuxième hibou, par contre, attendait anxieusement que Harry détache la lettre attachée à sa patte. Il détacha la lettre et donna à manger aux deux hiboux, avant que ceux-ci ne s'envolent par sa fenêtre. Comme il s'était attendu à des mauvaises nouvelles durant toute l'été, il décida de commencer par lire la Gazette du sorcier. Il déplia le journal, imaginant déjà les récits d'attaques et les listes de morts qu'il pourrait contenir. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il lut le gros titre.

DÉMISSION DEMANDÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE 

**Par Felice Garnet**

_La communauté sorcière est en pleine agitation ses dernières semaines, depuis l'incompétence qu'a fait preuve Cornelius Fudge, notre présent Ministre de la magie, pour agir à propos des rumeurs selon lesquelles Celui-Dont-On-Ne–Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit revenu à la vie et soit entrain de regagner du pouvoir. Fudge avait eu vent de ces affirmations depuis au moins treize mois avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne soit belle et bien vu vivant au Ministère de la magie, il y a un mois. Pour ajouter à l'embarras de Fudge, les Détraqueurs ont abandonné Azkaban pour rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas été revu depuis ce temps. Plusieurs personnes doutent maintenant des capacités de Fudge pour remplir sa tâche et ils ont demandé sa démission. Rose Gudreta, 31 ans, nous dit ce qu'elle pense de Cornelius Fudge. « Fudge a été un imbécile de première qui n'a pensé qu'à son propre bien être et de celui de son précieux poste. S'il avait écouté Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, Vous-Savez-Qui n'aurait peut-être pas mis la main sur les Détraqueurs. »_

_Sorciers et Sorcières croient tous qu'il est maintenant temps pour Fudge de céder poliment sa place à une personne plus compétent que lui à remplir cette tâche. Ce reporter, tout au moins, aimerait que cela se produise. Le 'Ministère' fut dans l'incapacité de nous donner un commentaire sur l'issu de ce problème._

Harry finit de lire l'article et mit le journal de côté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Fudge récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il allait ouvrir sa lettre lorsque…

« POTTER, MAINTENANT!!! »

Soupirant, Harry décida d'ouvrir sa lettre plus tard. Il l'a mis sur sa table de travail, et prit quelques biscuits pour hibou avant de quitter sa chambre. Comme il l'avait cru, il fut arrêté en haut des escaliers par la dernière acquisition de Dudley. Assis là, juste devant les escaliers, se tenait Killer, un chien presque aussi gros que Harry lui-même. Killer était un Berger Allemand mélangé avec un Labrador, il avait une épaisse fourrure brune désordonnée recouvrant tout son immense corps, et une longue queue qui semblait continuellement en mouvement. Le chien ne laissait jamais personne descendre, ou même monter les escaliers sans qu'il ait d'abord reçu une friandise. Killer aurait pu sembler méchant aux yeux d'un inconnu, mais Harry savait qu'au fond de lui, il était aussi doux que du beurre. Comme il allait passer, le chien se releva de toute sa hauteur pour déposer ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Harry, et même en profiter pour lui lècher le visage. « C'est bon, C'est bon… » Ria Harry. Il donna à Killer un de ses biscuits pour hibou qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter et en profita pour descendre les escaliers alors que le chien était distrait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Dudley assis à la table entrain de manger un énorme déjeuner, qui comprenait environ 4 différentes sortes de viandes tranchées et empilées entre deux tranches de pains blancs, le tout recouvert d'une sauce brune. Harry avait oublié, mais aujourd'hui Dudley devait défendre son titre de « Champion Junior Inter-Scolaire Poids Moyen du Sud ». Il vit tante Pétunia occupé à ses fourneaux et oncle Vernon à table, lisait son journal. Personne ne dit un mot lorsqu'il entra. Harry prit le siège opposé à celui de Dudley et commença à graisser sa rôtie.

« Il était temps, » grogna l'oncle Vernon alors qu'il baissait son journal pour se tourner vers son neveu. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps? »

« Mon courrier,» répliqua simplement Harry.

« Je t'ai averti à propos de ces hiboux, mon garçon. »

« Ne soit pas inquiet, ils sont partis! »

Oncle Dudley surveilla Harry pendant un moment alors qu'il prenait du bacon et le mettait dans son assiette. Harry surveilla Oncle Vernon pendant quelque instant alors qu'il appliquait des confitures sur sa rôtie.

Finalement, Harry rompit le silence. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment intéressé.

« Le championnat de boxe de Dudley est aujourd'hui, » Annonça avec fierté Oncle Vernon. « Nous allons y aller et tu resteras seul ici. Je ne VEUX pas revenir ici, et trouver la maison en désordre. Tu ne toucheras pas à aucune de tes… affaires et tu ne voleras AUCUNE nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Tu ne…. »

Harry avait subi un discours semblable l'an passé. Il ne fit donc que hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation alors que son oncle lui dictait les 'règles'. Il ne les contesteraient pas, (peu importe combien elles étaient stupides), il était au dessus de cela.

« Est-ce que c'est clair? »

« Limpide! »

« Bien, » dit l'oncle Vernon, alors qu'il détournait son atention vers son journal.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Harry. Il ne reçut aucune réplique.

Harry pris sa rôtie et retourna dans sa chambre, en donnant à Killer son bonbon em passant. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et commença à manger. Tout en mangeant, il prit la lettre qu'il avait reçue plus tôt. L'enveloppe contenant la lettre était fait d'un fin parchemin, et son nom était écrit sur le dessus en une encre vert émmeraude. Elle était scellée du sceau de Poudlard. Harry savait ce que contenait cette lettre, il croyait la recevoir au mois de juillet, et on y était. Il mangea le reste de sa rôtie et brisa nerveusement le sceau de l'enveloppe pour en sortir le parchemin. Comme il l'avait espéré, c'était les résultats de ses BUSES. En commençant à lire la lettre, Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Ces résultats décideraient de ce qu'il serait apte à choisir comme cours à Poudlard, donc du métier qu'il en suivrait après ses études.

ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Ordre de Merlin première classe, président du Wizengamot,

Confédération internationnal des sorciers…etc)

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Veuillez prendre note des résultats de vos examens pour vos BUSES, qui eurent lieu il y a quelques temps à Poudlard. J'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer que vos résultats sont pratiquement les meilleurs de votre niveau._

Harry savait déjà qui aurait les meilleures notes de son niveau…Hermione. Hermione était toujours la meilleure aux examens, plus que ça, elle était vraiment une excellente amie. Harry tourna la page, et trouva la liste des BUSES qu'il avait obtenu.

_Nom : Harry James Potter Maison : Gyffondor_

_Sujet: Théorie ,Pratique_

_Enchantement: Optimal, Optimal_

_Métamorphose: Effort exceptionnel, Optimal_

_Botanique: Acceptable, Optimal_

_DCFM : Optimal ,Optimal_

_Potion: Effort exceptionnel, Effort exceptionnel_

_Soins aux Créature __Magique: Optimal ,Optimal_

_Astronomie: Acceptable, Acceptable_

_Divination: Acceptable, Piètre_

_Histoire de la Magie: Acceptable, -------------_

_Moyenne des BUSES obtenues : Optimal_

_BUSES obtenue: 14_

Harry relut ses résultats encore une fois, avec plus qu'une simple satisfaction, avant de tourner la page et d'y trouver une note attachée au dos.

_Cher Harry,_

_Premièrement, félicitation, tes résultats sont excellents. J'ai moi-même reçu des résultats similaires lorsque j'étais étudiant, il y a bien longtemps. Bien fait. Deuxièmement, et ceci est la raison principale de ma lettre, je ne veux pas que tes pensées se fixent entièrement sur la prophétie. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de cela._

Quoi! Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter de cette prophétie? Une prophétie qui ferait de lui soit un assasin, ou une victime. Cette prophétie le tourmentait depuis les derniers mois, depuis Sirius… La lettre continuait :

_C'est un lourd fardeau à porter, même pour toi, mais je crois que tu n'auras pas à lui faire face avant la fin de tes études. Tu auras le temps de t'y préparer. S'il-te-plaît, prends soin de toi Harry._

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'une voiture passe te prendre le matin du premier septembre à sept heure A.M., pour t'emmener à la gare. Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'ici là que tu restes sous la protection de ta famille_.

Harry finit de lire la lettre et le postscriptum dans une grande déception. Il avait espéré qu'il aurait peut-être pu aller au Terrier assez tôt et quitter les Dursley pour une autre année. Mais non, il était collé ici, à Privet Drive, pour les 5 prochaines semaines, penser à cela le rendait furieux! Bientôt il aurait 16 ans, et il avait prouvé à mainte reprise qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas décider par lui-même de ce qui serait bien pour lui?

Une heure plus tard, les Durlseys partaient, mais pas avant que l'Oncle Vernon n'ait rappelé à Harry les 'règles'. Après leur départ, Harry décida de prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait, il se regarda dans le miroir. Pendant sa cinquième année, il avait commencé à se raser, et c'était maintenant chose qu'il devait faire quotidiennement. À l'école, il utilisait sa baguette pour se raser, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors de l'école, il avait donc acheté un rasoir moldu en ville la semaine de son arrivée. Après s'être rasé, Harry examina ses bras. Ce qu'il vit était embarrassant et le fit même rougir. Ils étaient terriblement petits et faibles. Il observa sa poitrine et pu constater le même problème. C'était pathétique; dans une semaine il aurait seize ans et il n'avait aucun muscle.

Après s'être habillé, Harry descendit à l'étage et sortit dans le jardin par la porte de derrière. Ce qui promettait d'être une belle journée ensoleillée n'allait pas pour le mieux. Une forte pluie tombait, et le vent n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Sous le pergola, il aperçut l'équipement de gym personnel de Dudley. Il se promis alors que durant les cinqs prochaines semaines, il s'entrainerait tous les jours afin de se faire un peu de muscles. Il n'allait certainement pas passer son temps à rien faire s'il devait passer son été ici! Il décida de commencer maintenant. Après vingt longues minutes à lever un poids de 10 kilos, il avait l'impression d'avoir des bras en plomb. Il laissa donc tomber les poids pour aujourd'hui et rentra dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se servit un verre de limonade et détendit ses muscles devant la télé pour le reste de la journée.

Les Dursleys arrivèrent à la maison au environ de 5 heures. Harry s'était retiré dans sa chambre où il lisait un livre d'enchantement. Il venait de découvrir une variation du sort pointe au nord, qui pourrait s'avérer très utile lors des long voyages. Il suffisait d'énoncer le nom de l'endroit où l'on se dirigeait, au lieu des points cardinaux, et la baguette pointait cet endroit. Il venait à peine de finir sa lecture qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il décida d'aller voir comment Dudley s'était débrouillé. Harry trouva Dudley dans le hall, entrain de ranger ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier, SON placard.

« Comment cela s'est passé? » demanda Harry.

Dudley le regarda un instant. « J'ai gagné, bien sûr, » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. « K.O. au troisième round. »

« Félicitation, » Dit Harry, sincèrement.

« Merci, je vais pouvoir participer au championnat national dans pas long. »

« Oh! » dit Harry. "Je vais probablement être retourné à l'école d'ici là.!

« Ouais… » soupira Dudley, alors qu'il passait à côté de Harry pour se rendre dans la cuisine, leur conversation avait pris fin aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé.

Harry et Dudley ne s'étaient battus cet été contrairement aux autres années. Ou plutôt ils ne s'ignoraient pas comme ils faisaient habituellement. Harry croyait que c'était sûrement dû à l'attaque des détraqueurs l'été dernier. Lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués, Harry avait combattu les détraqueurs avec son patronus. Et Dudley, même s'il ne les avait pas vu, savait que Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, et était désormais plus gentil, avec lui. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Harry. Dudley parti, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, et y resta jusqu'à ce que le dîner soit prêt. Après le dîner, il dût faire la vaiselle, puis il monta se coucher, au alentours de 10 heures. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, pensa-t-il avant que ses yeux se ferment et que le sommeil le rattrape.

****

**Stonehenge**

Lord Voldemort observa le vieux cercle de pierre. Il était là depuis près de mille ans, et était le centre de toutes magies sur terre. C'était ici que la plus puissante magie était née. Seulement en se tenant là, debout, au centre du cercle, il pouvait sentir la force des pierres. Elles détenaient le secret du pouvoir inconnu, lesquels il allait découvrir. Il avait entendue dire que son ancêtre, Salzard Serpentard, avait tenté de s'approprier le pouvoir des pierres, et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Voldemort ne serait pas aussi insouciant, la magie serait sienne.

Il était ici, cette nuit pour cette magie. Avec elle, il pourrait détruire l'ancienne magie protégeant Harry Potter à Privet Drive. Il serait alors sans défense. Les différentes façons de tuer Potter sans ces défences étaient sans limite, et il se réjouissait à l'avance de penser à la plus douloureuse.

La quiétude de la nuit fût brisée par un… CRACK! Trois sorciers venaient d'apparaître à la gauche de Voldemort. Ils étaient vêtus de longues robes noires et portaient des masques pour cacher leurs visages. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leurs maîtres, ils se mirent à genou.

«Maître. » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Debout, » ordonna Voldemort. Les trois sorciers se levèrent. « L'avez vous trouvé? »

Le sorcier complètement à gauche sortit un livre de sous sa robe. « Oui mon maître, » dit-il, alors qu'il donnait le livre à Voldemort. Il se trouvait dans la pyramide de Gizée. À l'endroit où vous avez dit qu'il se trouverait. Il y a eu…une petite résistance. »

« Ah, bien, bien. » murmura Voldemort. « Oui…c'est bien le bon livre. » Il s'était maintenant retourné ver le mangemort ayant parlé. « Une petite résistance, dis-tu? J'avais envoyé quatre d'entre vous… » Le Mangemort n'osait plus regarder Voldemort dans les yeux. « Une perte est inacceptable, nous ne sommes pas en nombres suffisant. Une punition est de mise. « Comme il disait son dernier mot, Voldemort sortit sa baguette de sa robe noir.

« Maître…non… » Dit le mangemort, tremblant de peur. Trop tard.

« Crucio. » Le mangemort tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur, tous ses nerfs en feu. Voldemort tint la connection une bonne minute avant de relever sa baguette. Que cela vous serve de leçon à tous, perdre n'est pas une option, maintenant lève toi! »

« Oui…mon maître. » Le mangemort se releva avec difficulté et reprit place dans les rangs. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant quelque instant, alors que Voldemort lisait le livre qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Mon Maître, » osa dire un des sorcier. « En quoi…. ce livre est si …important pour les pierres? »

Voldemort regarda l'homme un instant, avant de répondre. « Très bien. » Répondit-il. « Ce livre contient certaines runes, incantations et rituels qui, prononcé correctement, pourrait révéler certain…secret que cache ces pierres. Dû moins, si l'on en croit les légendes.

« Oh! Merci mon maître, »

Sans autre parole, Voldemort continua de lire le livre. Puis, après de longues minutes, il leva son regard du livre pour le poser sur ses mangemorts. « Nous commencerons bientôt, » ordonna-t-il, « revenez ici avec les 17 autres demain matin » Et sur ce, il partit, laissant les mangemorts à la préparation.

****

****

**Privet Drive**

Le réveil-matin de Harry sonna à cinq heures le lendemain matin. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable que les Dursleys ne sache rien à propos de son entraînement, surtout à propos du gymnase. Après avoir mis un t-shirt et des shorts, il prit un biscuit pour hibou et sortit de sa chambre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Killer était endormi en haut des escaliers. Harry marcha doucement à ses côté, espérant passer inaperçu, mais en vain. Killer se réveilla et tourna son énorme museau vers Harry. Il lui donna le biscuit, et continua son chemin vers l'extérieur, descendant les marches avec précaution, évitant celles faisant le plus de bruit. Puis, il finit par arriver à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore noir et Harry ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'exerca environ une heure, utilisant les poids une trentaine de minutes, qui fut très éprouvant, mais il continua tout de même, en faisant du vélo stationnaire pour une demie-heure encore. Une fois cela fini, ce fut le tour de la douche, dans laquelle il ne fit que s'appuyer contre le mur et laisser l'eau lui couler dessus. Après s'être laver, il redescendit à l'étage et se fit un bon petit déjeuner, tout ça avant que quiconque ne se soit levé.

Après quelques jours comme celui-ci, il devint plus facile de lever les poids et de faire du vélo. La douche devint également plus facile, il était désormait capable de se tenir debout après ses séances d'entraînement. Et ses efforts semblèrent porter fruit. Déjà, il sentait ses bras devenir plus forts et ses abdominaux davantage définis. Le vélo avait aussi renforcé ses jambes. Il sentait qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien, il se sentait utile, s'entraîner pour se battre quand un jour le temps viendrait, il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le matin du 31 juillet commença comme tous les autres. Harry se leva à cinq heures et descendit au gymnase. Il avait rallongé son temps d'exercice à 1 heure et demi, maintenant qu'il était plus habitué à la routine. 45 minutes de poids et altères et 45 minutes de vélo stationnaire. Il s'arrêta après 15 minutes pour manger un peu, puis continua. Après sa douche, il retourna dans sa chambre, alors que le soleil commencait tout juste à entrer par sa fenêtre.

Harry s'assit à son bureau et regarda sa montre. Il était sept heures A.M. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, pensant à son anniversaire. Seize ans, pensa-t-il. Pas si mal, en considérant le mal qu'il avait eu à survivre jusque là. Puis, une fois de plus, il se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait pu être son anniversaire avec ses parents, ou même avec Sirius avec lui aujourd'hui. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues lorsqu'il y eut du bruit à sa fenêtre. Hedwig se tenait là, sur le bord de la fenêtre, mais toujours à l'extérieur. Il se hâta de lui ouvrir et elle entra en déposant gracieusement un parchemin sur son lit, pour ensuite se réfugier dans sa cage.

« Merci Hedwige. » dit-il. Elle lui fit un petit hooo, comme quoi elle avait compris.

Le parchemin portait son nom sur le dessus, dans une écriture presque illisible, écriture qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Hagrid. Il déplia le parchemin.

_Cher Harry,_

_Bonne Anniversaire !_

_Qui aurait pu le croire…seize ans!_

_Je t'envoie le livre de Soins au Créatures Magique de cette année avec bien sûr quelques uns de mes fameux gâteaux roches!_

_Fais attention à toi!_

_Hagrid_

Harry ouvrit le paquet, et y vit effectivement les gâteaux roches et le livre. Il avait suffisament eu l'expérience de la cuisine de Hagrid pour manger les gâteaux, mais il les garda tout de même, il pourrait toujours s'en servir comme presse papier, ou comme arrêt de porte. Il les mit donc dans sa valise. Le livre, heureusement, ne tenta pas de le mordre, il était rouge, et avait un lion de dessiner sur la couverture, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un lion. Il avait d'immenses ailes se déployant sur toute la couverture du livre. Cette créature semblait familière à Harry. Le livre s'intitulait, Créature Magique : niveau A.S.P.I.C. Simple et précis, pensa Harry en lisant le titre.

Harry s'apprêtait à commencer la lecture de son livre lorsque deux autres hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambe par sa fenêtre ouverte. Un des hiboux était Hermès, le hibou de Percy. Il se demandait s'il s'était réconcilié avec sa famille. L'année dernière, quand Dumbledore et lui avait dit à tout le monde que Voldemort était revenu à la vie, Percy avait renié sa famille parce qu'ils croyaient et supportaient Dumbledore, qui en ce temps là, n'était pas du tout pris au sérieux par le ministère. Le second hibou venait de Poudlard, et partit aussitôt qu'il eut déposé sa lettre.

Harry ouvrit la lettre qu'avait apportée Hermès en premier.

_Cher Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire!_

_J'espère que tu va aimer ton cadeau (t'est mieux, ça m'a coûter quelques gallions!). C'est une montre de poche faite maison. Tu as toujours dit que tu adorais notre horloge de cuisine, qui montre où chaque Weasley se trouve. Et bien cette montre indique où toi, Hermione et moi sommes._

Harry ouvrit la petite étuit contenant la montre, ce qu'il y vit à l'intérieur le surpris au dessus de toute attente. Le boîtier de la montre était en platine et était gravé de ces trois mots, Amis pour toujours. Il ouvrit le boîtier de la montre et y vit trois aiguilles, et au bout de chacune d'elle, une petite photo, une de lui, une de Ron, et une de Hermione. Les aiguilles pouvaient pointer dans 4 différents endroits. À droite du cadran, il y avait le mot : Maison. Les trois aiguilles étaient présentement dans cette direction. Au bas du cadran, le mots En voyage était inscrit, à gauche Poudlard, puis, complètement en haut du cadran, à l'endroit où le chiffre 12 se trouvait habituellement, on pouvait lire les mots : En danger de mort. Harry espéra que les trois aiguilles ne pointent jamais cette direction. La montre se complètait avec un petit anneau sur le dessus pour y attacher une chaine. Harry retourna à la lettre.

_C'est un cadeau de la part de tout le monde du Terrier. Papa a demandé à Dumbledore l'autre jour si tu pourrais venir passer le reste des vacances avec nous, mais Dumbledore a dit que tu devais rester avec tes moldus pour l'été, pas de chance. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bien réussi tes B.U.S.E.S, moi j'ai eu une moyenne de Effort Exceptionnel, avec 11 B.U.S.E.S au total, donc maman était contente! On se voit à King's Cross le premier Septembre._

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy est venu à la maison la semaine dernière, et a fait ses excuses à Maman et Papa. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part que Maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et de le serrer dans ses bras, et que Papa lui n'a pas arrêter de lui donner des tapes dans le dos. C'était un peu difficile pour les premiers jours, mais maintenant c'est comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il est redevenu aussi ennuyant avec ses rapports sur les fonds de chaudrons et tout!_

Harry fini de lire la lettre et la mit de côté. C'était bon de savoir que Percy c'était réconcilié avec sa famille, dans des temps comme aujourd'hui, c'était très important. Il allait ouvrir la lettre de Poudlard lorsque Coq vola à travers la fenêtre et commença à tourner frénétiquement autour de la chambre. Harry ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rire à ce qu'il voyait, le petit hibou portait une enveloppe au moins quatre fois supérieur à sa taille. Hary essaya futilement d'attraper le hibou, mais échoua lamentablement, Coq était beaucoup trop excité. Environ 5 minutes plus tard, Coq se décida enfin à se poser, et Harry put prendre sa lettre. Il reconnut facilement l'écriture sur l'enveloppe comme étant celle d'Hermione. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur un parchemin et une chaîne en or. Il lut tout d'abord la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Bon seizième anniversaire!!_

_Ron m'a écrit pour me parler de la montre qu'il t'a donné, j'ai donc commandé cette chaîne de la Gazette et envoyé Coq te la porter. C'est de l'or 24 carats avec plein de charmes incorporés qui affectent la chaîne, et ce à quoi elle est attachée. Donc si tu l'attaches à ta montre, tout deux vont être incassable, protégé contre l'usure, à l'épreuve de l'eau et aussi contre les égratignures. Comment as-tu eu pour tes B.U.S.E.S? J'ai eu la plus haute note de notre année. Je suis sûr que tu as eu des bons résultats. On se voit au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos nouveaux livres, envoie-moi seulement un hibou avec la date à laquelle tu t'y rends et je serai là, donc jusque là, porte-toi bien Harry._

_Amitié, Hermione_

Harry finit de lire la lettre et regarda la chaîne. Elle était magnifique, et allait aller parfaitement avec la montre. Il attacha la chaîne à la montre par le petit trou sur le dessus du boîtier et au même moment, une lumière rouge sembla émaner du bijou, ce doit être les charmes, pensa-t-il. Harry passa alors la chaîne par dessus sa tête et mit la montre sous son t-shirt. Elle dégageait une certaine chaleur contre sa poitrine, la montre semblait avoir toujours été là. Il prit alors sa dernière lettre, celle de Poudlard.

ÉCOLE DE SORCELERIE DE POUDLARD

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

(Ordre de Merlin première classe, président du Wizengamot,

Confédération internationnal des sorciers…etc)

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Dû aux circonstances inhabituelles entourant votre sécurité, nous croyons préférable que vous n'alliez pas au chemin de traverse pour acheter votre matériel scolaire cette année. D'autres arrangements seront pris pour vous. Veillez s'il-vous-plaît tenir compte que ces mesures sont prises pour votre propre protection. J'espère que vous vous porter bien, Harry._

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice Adjointe_

Il finit de lire la lettre et la jeta avec colère. C'était comme si tout était déjà prévu, il était définitivement collé ici pour les prochain trente-et-un jours. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas juste confiance? Il se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Ça va bien aller, pensa-t-il, je vais bientôt être de retour à Poudlard. Après environ trentes minutes à mijoter dans ses pensées, il se leva et décida d'écrire ses lettres de remerciement. Assis à son bureau, Harry prit sa plume et une pile de parchemin à côté de lui. Il trempa sa plume.

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci pour la montre, elle est géniale. Hermione m'a envoyé une chaîne pour aller avec, je peux donc la porter autour de mon cou en tout temps. Bravo pour tes résultats de B.U.S.E.S. On ne pourra pas se voir avant le premier septembre, alors on se retrouve à la gare. Dis merci au reste de ta famille pour moi._

_Harry_

Aussitôt qu'il eu fini, Harry attacha sa lettre à Hermès, qui attendait patiemment sur le coin du bureau à ses côtés, buvant de l'eau dans un verre que Harry avait laissé là quelques jours plutôt. Hermès lui dit salut à sa façon (Hooo) avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis il écrivit sa lettre pour Hermione.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Merci pour la chaîne, elle va très bien avec la montre. Félicitation pour tes B.U.S.E.S (Même si nous avions toujours su que tu aurais des bons résultats). Désolé mais je ne pourrai pas aller au chemin de traverse. Dumbledore ne veut pas que je quitte la maison. On se voit dans le train le premier septembre ._

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Harry_

Il attacha cette lettre à Coq(N/T :ou plutôt le contraire, loll, c'est Coq qui est attaché à la lettre), avec beaucoup de difficulté, comme si l'animal était encore excité à l'idée de livrer du courrier. Coq s'envola à travers la fenêtre pour rejoindre le ciel. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, espérant pouvoir enfourcher son Éclair de Feu pour le suivre.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry continua ses exercices avec d'avantage d'ardeur. Le premier septembre ne semblait pas vouloir arriver, et il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il se levait donc à quatre heures et demie et s'entraînait jusqu'à sept heures. Il faisait une heure de poids, suivit d'une heure de vélo. La demi-heure restante était consacrée au punching bag (N/T :vous connaissez une traduction à ce mot vous?). Après une semaine de cette entraînement intensif, il était désormais capable de lever davantge de poids et plus longtemps. À la fin des deux semaines, il se regarda dans le mirroir de nouveau. Wow! Pensa-t-il. Les muscles sur ses bras étaient clairement visibles, et ses abdominaux et pectoraux également. Le petit garçon maigrichon n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

****

****

****

**Stonehenge, la nuit du 14 Août**

C'était une nuit étoilée, tout était calme, pas même le son du vent entre les arbres ne se faisaient entendre. Stonehenge n'en était pas pour autant désert. Les mangemorts avaient exécuté le même rituel, utilisant les mêmes incantations pendant maintenant deux semaines, et rien ne s'était produit pour autant. L'impatience de Voldemort se faisait sentir face au manque de progrès.

« Queudver, » appela-t-il. Un petit Peter Petigrew au regard fuyant se déplaça nerveusement au côté de Voldemort.

« Ou…Oui, mon maître, » Murmura Queudver.

« Dis moi, Queuvert, pourquoi n'as tu rien à me dire? »

« Et…et bien mon maître, le r..rituel est extrêmement compliqué, et… »

« SILENCE » cria Voldemort, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur Queudvert. 'CRUCIO'. Le sort heurta Queudver à la poitrine, puis il s'effondra au sol en criant de douleur. Après un moment, Voldemort arrêta le sort. « Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Queudver. »

« O..oui, mon maître, » balbutina Pettigrew.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je recommence, non? »

« Non, non, mon maître. »

« Bien » dit Voldemort. « Maintenant lèves toi Queudver, et prends ta place, nous allons recommencer le rituel. » Queudver se leva et rejoignit sa place non sans difficulté dans le cercle. « Bellatrix! » appela Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange vînt se placer au côté de Voldemort.

« Oui mon maître. »

« Que tout le monde se mettes en position, nous recommençons le rituel une autre fois. »

« Excellent, mon maître. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les 17 mangemorts se trouvaient à leur place dans le cercle de pierre. Voldemort vînt ensuite se placer au centre de celui-ci, juste à côté de l'altar, la pierre du centre.

« Vous feriez bien d'y mettre davantage d'effort cette fois-ci, « dit Voldemort. « Si je vois qu'une personne ne fait pas correctement sa part, cette personne pourrait bien recevoir un sort encore pire que le Cruciatus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? » L'assemblée de mangemorts hocha de la tête dans un même mouvement. « Bien, commençons alors. »

Voldemort ouvrit le livre et le plaça sur la pierre au centre du cercle. Les mangemorts commencèrent alors à chanter à l'unisson. Pour l'avoir pratiqué pendant maintenant une semaine, ils la savaient maintenant par cœur. Voldemort lut une des dernières incantations qu'il n'avait pas encore essayée. « Omni as senti amort ha laq thresa. » Rien ne se produisit. Le chant se fit de plus en plus fort alors que Voldemort lisait une autre incantation. Cette fois, un léger grondement se fit entendre, et le ciel commença à s'obscurcir. Tout ce passa rapidement, le ciel était sans nuage quelque instant auparavant. Le chant devînt encore plus fort alors que Voldemort lisait la troisièment incantation. Le tonnerre se faisait entendre, et des éclairs ne cessaient d'éclairer le ciel. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, dans le cercle comme à l'extérieur. Le chant continua lorsque Voldemort lut la quatrième et dernière incantation. Un éclair traversa alors le ciel et frappa l'une des pierres du cercle, laissant derrière elle une traînée de fumée. Cette fois, quelques chose s'est passé, pensa Voldemort. Il mit fin au rituel, et se tourna vers le ciel désormais sans nuage, puis sur la pierre qui avait été frappé par la foudre. Il y avait des marques sur la pierre qui n'y étaient pas avant, elles étaient d'un rouge éclatant, comme fait de feu. Écrit sur la pierre était les mots :

****

****

**Obitus os sanguis**

Sous ses mots, plusieurs runes étaient inscrites, de toutes les formes. C'était une très ancienne forme d'écriture. Alors que Voldemorts traduisait les runes à l'aide d'un livre, Bellatrix s'approcha des runes et lut les mots.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » murmura-t-elle. Elle se parlait à elle même mais Voldemort répondit.

« C'est du latin, » dit-il, sans même lever son regard du livre. « En français ces mots signifient La Sang du mort. »

« Alors c'est cela? » Demanda-t-elle. « C'est ce que nous cherchions? »

Voldemort, au lieu de répondre, continua de traduire les runes. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il parla. « Bella, je l'ai, » dit-il, un sourire éclairant son visage, étrangement similaire à celui d'un serpent. « Ceci rendra la protection de Dumbledore sur Potter hors fonction. Prépare un groupe de mes plus loyaux mangemorts. Nous attaquerons à la fin du mois. »

****

****

**12 Place Grimmauld- sept heures plus tard**

Remus Lupin revint au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix alors que le soleil se levait. Il avait passé la nuit à surveiller le potentiel de mangemort. Il avait perdu cinq heures à suivre un homme qui était en fait un moldu. Probablement pas un mangemort pensa-t-il, alors qu'il avait observé l'homme faire sa lessive dans la buandrie du quartier la nuit dernière.

Remus avait désespérément besoin d'une tasse de thé et de quelque chose à manger. Il se dirrigea vers la cuisine où il mit aussitôt la bouilloire sur le rond du four. Alors qu'il s'assoyait à table pour attendre que l'eau réchauffe, le foyer au mur complètement opposé à lui s'enflamma. Remus observa le feu, il put voir, au travers des flammes, la tête de Jonas Twiory. Twiory était un employé du DRM (Département de Régulation de la Magie), ce département sureveillait le niveau de magie utilisé partout au monde. Remus, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, était allé voir Twiory quelques semaines auparavant pour demander s'il pouvait l'avertir de tous les niveaux de magie anormale. Twiory avait accepté mais n'avait jusqu'à maintenant eût aucune raison de contacter Remus.

Remus se leva et marcha jusqu'au foyer. « Bonjour Jonas, » dit-il.

« Ah! Lupin, comment vas-tu? »

« Bine, bien, » répliqua Remus. « Légèrement fatigué, mais un peu de sommeil en viendra à bout. Toi? »

« Oh…eee…Je vais bien. Seulement un …très, très haut niveau de magie a été utilisé la nuit dernière. Pour être honnête, c'est un peu effrayant. »

Remus oublia sa fatigue en un instant. Maintenant, il était tout éveillé. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Bien, Je suis arrivé au bureau il y a de cela 20 minutes, pour vérifier le niveau de la nuit dernière…sauf qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Je crois que c'est peut-être l'équipement qui a flanché, ou autre chose, parce que le dernier niveau de magie enregistré était juste après 11 heures. »

« Mais… » Dit lentement Remus.

« Lupin, le dernier niveau de magie enregistré juste après 11 heures était hors classement. Nous n'avons pas de mesure pour un niveau aussi élevé. Quoi que ce soit, cela a surchargé nos moniteurs et les a fait sauter. C'était de la magie très…importante magie Lupin, et je ne crois pas que c'était de la bonne.

« Où est-ce que c'est arrivé Jonas? »

« Stonehenge. »

Remus soupira. « Merci Jonas, appelle-moi encore si quoi que ce soit d'autre arrive. »

« Je le ferai. »

La tête de Twiory disparu, laissant le feu mourir tranquillement. Remus réfléchie un instant, avant de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et d'y plonger la tête. « Ministère de la magie, deuxième étage, » dit-il après avoir mis la poudre.Le monde autour de lui ne devint plus que des flammes vertes, tournant à haute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux alors que tout commençait à tourner encore plus vite, quand il entendit le grondement habituel, signe qu'il était arrivé, il se prépara donc à tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écroula par terre, dans les bureaux du ministère. Quand le Ministère de la magie avait enfin accepté le fait que Voldemort était bel et bien revenu, Kingsley Shacklebolt avait fait installer une cheminée directement dans le bureau, et qui était connecté exclusivement à Grimmauld place.

Remus regarda autour de lui, mais ne vît aucun signe de Kingsley dans le bureau. Il décida de l'attendre en s'assoyant dans la chaise du concerné. De l'autre côté de la pièce, sur le mur le plus éloigné, Remus vit le poster d'un homme recherché. Il y avait la photo de Sirius dessus. Lupin soupira et se couvrit les yeux à l'aide de ses mains. Non, pas maintenant pensa-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Remus! » dit-il, voyant Lupin assit sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

Rmeus se leva, invitant Kingsley à s'asseoir. « Nous avons peut-être un problème, » dit-il, se déplacant vers le devant du bureau.

« Vraiment, quoi? »

« La nuit dernière, de la très puissante magie a été utilisé à Stonehenge. »

« Puissante comment ? »

« C'était la plus puissante source de magie jamais enregistré par le DRM, » répondit Remus.

« Tu…tu crois que c'est lui? » murmura Kingsley.

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vraiment voldemoresque. »

Kingsley réfléchit un instant, « Stonehenge dit-tu? » Remus acquiesa. « Je vais mettre quelqu'un sur ce cas. »

Harry était déjà réveillé et entrain de faire de l'exercice depuis maintenant deux heures. Il se dirigeait vers le punching bag lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se tourna et vît Dudley, marcher vers lui, affichant une grimmace au visage.

« Potter, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« De l'exercice, » répliqua Harry.

« En utilisant MON gymnase. »

« Bien, je croyais que c'était clair! ….Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt? »

Dudley l'ignora et continua à parler. « Je savais que tu faisais quelque chose pour améliorer ton physique mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt » répéta Harry.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais, » dit Dudley. « Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais l'audace d'utiliser MON gymnase. »

« Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser pour le reste de l'ét ? » demanda Harry, sans avoir trop d'espoir.

Dudley le regarda un instant. « Bats moi pour ça, » dit-il finalement.

« Quoi? »

« Tu as bien entendu, bats toi pour ça. Si tu gagnes, et bien… je te laisserai utiliser mon gymnase jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Harry considéra l'offre pendant un moment. Dudley était un champion de boxe; avec sûrement beaucoup de muscles, bien qu'il ne paraissait pas trop. Tandis que lui….il n'aurait pas le droit à la magie. Ce serait un combat à mains nue…mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas se défiler devant lui. « Très bien… » dit-il…, regardant Dudley directement dans les yeux.

« Bien, » dit Dudley. « Boxons alors, le premier qui touche le sol perds, et pas de gants. »

Harry accepta et suivit Dudley sur la pelouse. Il faisait assez frais ce matin là, les rayons de soleil éclairaient tout juste par dessus la barrière. La pelouse était encore mouillée par la rosée, et un léger brouillard s'étendait sur le terrain. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry juste avant qu'il se tourne vers Dudley.

« Il y a habituellement une poignée de main avant le combat, » dit sérieusement Dudley, les mains toujours dans ses poches. « Mais puisque'il n'y a personne d'autre ici, ce n'est pas la peine! »

Dudley se mit immédiatement sur l'offensive, son poing frappant durement les côtes de Harry. Il recula de quelques pas sous le choque, mais ne tomba pas. Le coup suivant fut dirrigé vers son visage, mais il le bloqua avec son bras droit, laissant son côté droit exposé. Dudley le remarqua et le frappa rapidement dans les reins. Harry se plia en deux sous la douleur, mais ne tomba toujours pas.

« Tu as fait une erreur là Potter, » dit Dudley, « te laissant vulnérable à une attaque. »

Harry décida alors de frapper Dudley. Il dirigea son poing directement dans la figure de Dudley, mais celui-ci esquiva facilement le coup. Harry était maintenant à la merci de Dudley. Il savait ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'il se retourna vers son adversaire. WHAM! Le poing droit de Dudley heurta le nez de Harry. Il tomba sur le sol sous la douleur, quelques gouttes de sang s'échappant de son nez. La pelouse encore humide mouillant ses vêtements.

« J'ai gagné, » dit Dudley, en riant, alors qu'il tendait une main à Harry. Harry le regarda un instant, avant de prendre sa main. Dudley aida Harry à se remettre debout. C'était la plus courte bagarre que j'ai jamais eu, » dit-il, toujours en riant. Il regarda Harry un moment et lui parla, soudain très sérieux. « Tu sais Harry, je ne t'ai jamais dit merci pour l'année dernière. »

« Me remercier? » dit Harry, toujours confus.

« Tu sais, quand nous avons été attaqué par ces Détraquo chose. »

« Détraqueur, » le corrigea Harry.

« Oui, eux. Je ne les ai pas vu, mais je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Donc…je voulais juste te dire…merci. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dudley était réellement gentil avec lui. « C'est bon Dud, » dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Dudley ne se tourne vers la maison, se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière. Comme Dudley était sur le seuil de la porte, il se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, » appela –t-il. « Tu peux utiliser le gymnase aussi souvent que tu le veux. »

Harry se leva difficilement d'où il était assis, une douloureuse ecchymose sur le côté du visage. Il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Dudley devient gentil, pensa-t-il. Et bien, il y a une première chose à tout. « Merci Dudley. »

Dudley acquiesa et se tourna pour rentrer dans la maison, mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne rentre. Dudley se retourna. »Quoi? Tu veux ta revanche? »

« Non…Dud. Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu as entendu l'année dernière, lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs? »

Harry observa le visage de Dudley changé en ce qui semblait être de la confusion. « Entendu? Je n'ai rien entendu. C'était seulement….froid. Et je me souvenais, ou plutôt je ne pouvais pas me souvenir, d'avoir été heureux un jour, tu comprends? Je savais que la joie était une émotion, et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je ne pouvais me souvenir de l'avoir ressenti un jour. C'était le pire sentiment que j'avais eu dans a vie… »

Harry soupira. « Okay, Dud. Merci." Il acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Dudley se joignit à Harry dans ses exercices. Ils s'entraînèrent ensemble, et Dudley lui donna quelques trucs sur la boxe.

« Garde ton bras gauche haut, comme ça, »dit-il. « Non, non, c'est trop haut. Regarde ton jeu de pied. »

Il entraînait Harry en lui donnant des coups. Au début, Harry pensait que Dudley ne faisait que ça pour avoir la chance de le frapper, mais après quelques jours, les blocs de Harry étaient de mieux en mieux, si bien que Dudley avait de la difficulté à lui donner des coups de poings. Il m'apprend comment bloquer, pensa Harry, alors qu'il arrêtait un coup de Dudley.

« Bien, je crois que tu l'as. Tu veux passer aux mouvements offensifs maintenant? »

« Sûre! »

Harry et Dudley continuèrent à s'entraîner, mais à leur insu, ils étaient observés. Caché derrière les bosquets de roses, de l'autre côté du terrain, se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. « Deux mots, Potter, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Deux mots sont tout ce que ca va prendre. » Elle observa Harry et Dudley encore un instant avant de disparaître.

****

****

**Little Hangelton, La maison des Jedusors**

Voldemort était assis dans la même chaise rouge où il était assis deux ans plus tôt alors qu'il était à peine vivant. Il attendait le retour de Bellatrix. Il l'avait envoyé à la maison de Potter pour voir si la magie avait fonctionnée. Elle ne devait pas tuer Potter, il lui avait dit, pas maintenant. Ce serait son plaisir personnel à lui!

Il était assis près du feu lorsqu'il entendit un léger pop, suivit d'un glissement de cape. « Et bien? » dit-il

Mon maître, » Dit Bellatrix, alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers Voldemort.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Demanda Voldemort.

« La magie a fonctionné, mon maître. J'étais à moins de 10 mètres de Potter avec ma baguette pointée directement sur lui. J'aurais pu le….

« Non, » dit Voldemort.

Mon maître, pourquoi pas ? »

« Je veux le faire moi-même, Répliqua-t-il. « Je veux qu'il sache que c'était moi lorsqu'il mourra. Je veux qu'il sache que j'ai gagné.

« Puis-je vous demander comment vous allez vous y prendre? »

« J'ai créé une nouvelle version, amélioré, de la marque des ténèbres, tu verras bien assez tôt.

****

****

**Vingt-sept Août**

Harry et Dudley avaient continué de s'entraîner durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi. Harry avait appris les bases de la boxe avec Dudley, mais il se faisait tout de même occasionnellement envoyer au tapis quand Dudley lui envoyait un des ses crochets de droit. Au grand soulagement de Harry, ils utilisaient maintenant des gants de boxe, c'était un petit peu moins douloureux qu'à main nu. Lui et Dudley étaient devenus de plus en plus proche au cours de ces quelques semaines, et Harry commençait à le voir presque comme un ami. Après toutes ses années passées ensemble, Dudley et lui étaient maintenant amis. Dudley avait laissé Harry utiliser son ordinateur et regarder sa TV hier, il n'avait jamais fait cela durant les quelques 15 autres années où il avait vécu chez les Dursleys, Harry savait donc que Dudley avait changé. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient, si toutefois c'était possible, davantage de haine envers Harry. Ils semblaient s'être aperçus que Dudley et lui s'étaient rapprochés, et essayaient de l'empêcher. Une de leur tentative eu lieu ce matin, juste avant le dîner.

Lui et Dudley parlaient de boxe à table lorsque l'oncle Vernon s'assit près d'eux en jettant un regard menaçant à Harry. Il parla ensuite à son fils sur un ton amical.

« Eee, ça va Duddy? » demanda-t-il. Dudley regarda son père et hocha de la tête avant de se retourner pour continuer sa conversation avec Harry. « Tu as planifié quelque chose pour tes derniers jours de vacance? »

« Non, » dit Dudley, se tournant encore vers Harry.

« C'est juste que j'ai réussi à avoir quelques billets pour la journée de boxe d'après demain, et j'ai pensé que toi, moi et un de tes amis pourrait venir. »

Dudley se tourna vers son père et le regarda directement dans les yeux. « D'accord, »dit-il. « Je vais amené Harry. »

« Qu…Quoi? » dit Vernon, surpris que la conversation n'aille pas dans la direction prévu. « Dudley, tu sais que jamais je…. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Écoute Dudley, je ne veux pas que tu reparles à ce…cette…chose. Tu sais ce qu'il est enfin! »

Harry était assis là, à regarder la colère de son Oncle augmenter alors qu'il parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. La tension dans la pièce augmenta, ça allait chauffer bientôt!

« Quoi, » dit Dudley, dont la colère commençait aussi à augmenter. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est? Un sorcier, peut-être? »

« DUDLEY, » hurla son père. « NE DIT JAMAIS CE MOT DANS MA MAISON! »

« TRÈS BIEN, » cria Dudley alors qu'il se levait en se ruant hors de la cuisine.

« ET TU PEUX OUBLIER LE COMBAT DE BOXE. » ajouta Vernon après qu'il soit sorti.

Harry resta assis là, dans le silence qui suivi, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour Vernon à chaques seconde. Après un moment, Tante Pétunia entra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces cris? » demanda-t-elle, regardant Oncle Vernon.

« C'est le garçon, » dit-il, pointant Harry. « Il a ensorcelé Dudley ou quelque chose du genre pour qu'il soit ami.

« QUOI? » s'écria Pétunia, effrayé.

« Oh, revenez-en, » dit Harry, alors qu'il commençait à rire. « Est-ce que c'est à ce point impossible que Dudley et moi soyons simplement devenus des amis? »

Sa tante et son oncle le regardèrent un instant, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sa tante parla la première. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta chambre Harry, » dit-elle. « Et reste…reste y pour la nuit… »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il quitta la cuisine et monta les marches. Il tenait son biscuit à la main pour Killer, mais celui-ci n'était pas à son poste habituel. Harry alla donc voir au bout du couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Dudley un instant avant d'entrer. Il vit Dudley assis sur son lit, juste à côté de Killer. « Dudley, » dit-il, « merci pour ce que tu as fait en-bas. »

« T'en fais pas Harry, de toute façon…on est cousin après tout. »

Harry fut un peu surpris par la réponse. « Oui… » dit-il, « Nous le sommes.» Il allait sortir de la chambre, mais se ravisa, il se tourna pour faire face à Dudley. « Toujours d'accord pour notre match demain matin? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est sûr, » répliqua Dudley.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et s'étendit dans son lit pour réfléchir. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il voyait Dudley comme son cousin, et aussi la première fois que Dudley le voyait comme son cousin. Durant toute sa vie, il avait vu Dudley comme une personne à éviter, comme quelqu'un qui est, et sera toujours là, et qui peut causer des ennuis. Mais maintenant, c'était comme s'il avait finalement un membre de sa famille qui ne le détestait pas. Il pensa à cela pendant un bon moment, puis ses paupières se firent lourdes, et il s'endormit. Ses rêves furent centrés sur deux mots. Ils arrivent…

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Dudley continuèrent leurs entraînements comme si de rien n'était. Dudley le mettait K.O. à chaque fois et Harry se relevait toujours, et retentait sa chance. Le matin du 31 août, Harry se leva à quatre heures et demi et descendit s'entraîner avec Dudley, même s'il n'en avait pas le cœur. Son estomac semblait vouloir sortir de son ventre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il mit cependant ses inquiétudes de côté et se rendit à la cuisine, pour trouver Dudley.

« Harry, » dit Dudley, alors qu'il entrait.

« Hey Dud, prêt pour la pratique? »

« Eee, tu vois Harry, j'espérais qu'on aurait pu faire autre chose ce matin. »

« Comme quoi? » demanda Harry.

« Bien…comme aujourd'hui c'est probablement la dernière fois que je te verrai pendant toute une année, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas t'aider à faire ta valise et, tu sais, regardé un peu tes choses d'école? » dit-il timidement.

Harry y pensa un moment. Il était naturel pour Dudley d'être curieux à propos de la magie alors qu'il vivait dans le monde Moldu, mais avait-il le droit? Il avait passé une entrevue disciplinaire l'année dernière pour avoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment faire de la magie pensa-t-il Pourquoi pas?Il décida que puisque Dudley savait qu'il était un sorcier, ça devait être correct. « OK, »dit-il avec un sourire. « Nous pouvons aller la faire maintenant si tu veux. »

Dudley avait vraiment l'air content. « Excellent, » dit-il, suivant Harry en haut des escaliers. Killer reçut son manger pour hibou et ils passèrent.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre de Harry, il virent que faire cette valise allait leur prendre un …certain temps. Plein d'objets magiques étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Parchemins, plumes, livres, capes. Il vit la montre de Ron sur son bureau et décida de la montrer à Dudley.

« Dudley, regarde un peu ça. »

Il s'approcha et examina la montre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une montre de poche, »dit Harry, »même si elle n'indique pas l'heure. »

« Alors à quoi elle sert? » dit Dudley, clairement pas intéressé. Harry partit alors dans une explication de la montre et de ses particulatités. Dudley était maintenant impressionné. « Tu as des bons amis là-bas, »dit-il.

Alors que l'empaquetage continuait, Dudley demandait occasionnellement à quoi servait tel ou tel chose. Harry crut que la mâchoire de Dudley allait heurter le sol quand il expliqua ce qu'était son éclair de feu. Même si rien n'impressionna plus Dudley que sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il, montrant la cape.

Harry mettait de côté quelques parchemins quand il regarda ce que Dudley tenait à la main. « Tu vas aimer ça, » dit-il, avec un immense sourire s'étendant de part et d'autre de son visage. « Donne-la moi. »Dudley lui tendit la cape. « Tourne toi, » dit Harry. Dudley fit ce qu'il dit. « Maintenant retourne toi. » Harry regarda le visage de Dudley alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était plus là. Il fut tout d'abord surpris, puis confus.

« Où est-ce que tu es? » dit Dudley.

« Juste ici. »

Dudley sursauta quand Harry lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Riant encore de la réaction de Dudley, il enleva la cape directement devant lui et regarda les yeux de Dudley grossirent rapidement.

« Ceci, » dit Harry alors qu'il redonnait la cape à Dudley, « est une cape d'invisibilité. C'est celle de mon père.

« Wow, » dit Dudley. « Est-ce que je peux l'essayer? »

« Bien sûre. » Dudley mit la cape et marcha dans la pièce. « Tu es encore l » demanda Harry.

« Ouais, juste ici, » dit Dudley, alors qu'il enlevait la cape et la redonnait à Harry.

Après quelques heures, la valise fut prête. Tout, sauf sa montre était dans sa valise, il la mit autour de son cou. Le reste de la journée, Harry le passa avec Dudley. Ils jouèrent à l'ordinateur, ils regardèrent la TV et dans l'après-midi ils firent leur dernier entraînement de boxe. Harry réussit enfin à jeter Dudley au tapis, quelque chose dont il allait se rappeler toute sa vie…

Juste avant le dîner, il retourna à sa chambre à cause des hurlements de Hedwige. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il en entrant. « Oncle Vernon va m'en vouloir si tu ne fais pas plus attention. » Hedwige attendait patiemment sur le bord de la fenêtre pour sortir. « Tu vas chasser? » demanda-t-il. Elle fit oui de la tête avec un petit hoot. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler. « Si tu ne reviens pas avant demain matin, je vais être en route vers Poudlard, » lui cria Harry alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Après le dîner, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit. Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas oublier cette appréhension et de peur qui l'avait suivi au long de la journée. Et bien. Je retournes à Poudlard demain, pensa-t-il. Il songea que pour la première fois dans sa vie Dudley allait lui manquer. À ses sobres pensées, il tomba lentement dans le sommeil.

Harry se tenait dans la cuisine des Dursley. C'était sombre, seulement une lumière semblait venir de… et bien, elle semblait venir de lui. Elle était à peine suffisante pour voir l'espace immédiat l'entourant. Il réfléchissait à propos de la voile où Sirius était tombé quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna rapidement, baguette levée. Se tenant là était une image que Harry n'avait plus revu depuis bien trop longtemps…

« SIRIUS, » cria-t-il, entourant son parrain de ses bras. « J'ai cru que tu étais mort, mais je savais, je savais que tu ne partirais jamais. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant un instant, ne faisant que regarder Harry. Puis finalement il dit, « Harry, ils arrivent. Tu dois t'en aller. Ils arrivent. »

« Qui s'en vient? » demanda Harry.

« Ils arrivent Harry, tu dost partir. »

« Qui vient Sirius? »

« Voldemort et ses mangemorts. »

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son parrain. « Non, » dit-il, « no. La protection, la protection de Dumbledore, il ne peut pas me prendre ici. »

« Elle n'est plus là Harry, tu dois t'en aller, va à poudlard. »

« Mais je… »

« Non Harry, part, va à Poudlard, tu y seras en sécurité. »

Harry soupira et regarda le visage du seul qui avait été le plus proche d'un parent à ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles encore une fois, » murmura Harry.

« Je sais, » dit Sirius, « Mais ils arrivent, tu dois y aller. »

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et savait qu'il allait pleuré. « Sirius…je, je suis désolé que tu sois mort. C'était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas… »

« Non, » cria-t-il, « Ce n'était pas ta faute, ne pense jamais cela. »

« Oui ça l'est, je… »

Sirius mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Écoute-moi Harry. Tu n'es pas à blâmer, Je ne te blâme pas, et personne ne le devrait. »

« Tu me manques Sirius… » dit Harry.

« Tu me manques aussi, mais tu dois te réveiller, ils arrivent. »

« Comment est-ce possible, Sirius?Tu…tu est mo… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Harry. RÉVEILLE-TOI! »

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il était à bout de souffle et ses draps étaient étendus tout autour de son lit. C'était un rêve, pensa-t-il, juste un rêve. Mais juste après qu'il eu tenté de se calmer, sa cicatrice explosa de douleur. Il roula hors de son lit et tomba au sol où il continua de se tordre de douleur tout en se tenant le front. La douleur cessa soudainement et il regarda ses mains, elles étaient recouvertes de sang, sa cicatrice s'était ouverte et saignait maintenant abondammant. Aussi rapidement que la douleur était disparu, elle revint, doublement plus forte. « AAAAAAAARRGHH! » hurla-t-il, roulant sur le sol. La douleur s'arrêta de nouveau et il sut, il sut que Voldemort arrivait, il pouvait le sentir. Il avait vu dans les pensés du seigneur noir. Ils arrivaient. Ils arrivent.

Harry se leva et se rua vers sa valise. Il y prit les quatre choses les plus importantes à ses yeux : sa baguette, son éclair de feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et prit sa montre de poche, la mettant autour de son cou. Hedwige, pensa-t-il. Regardant vers la cage, il vit qu'elle devait encore être entrain de chasser. « Aaaaarrgghh » hurla-t-il, alors que sa cicatrice explosa pour la troisième fois, le sang lui coulant maintenant devant les yeux, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Après avoir monté son éclair de feu, il s'envola à l'extérieur dans la froideur de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et un cruel vent du nord se faisait sentir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il mit la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et son balai. Il était complètement recouvert, la seule façon qu'une personne aurait pu le voir, serait qu'il vole directement au-dessus d'une personne, et que cette personne regarde vers le haut.

Harry s'envola loin de la maison le plus lentement qu'il put, il ne pouvait risquer d'aller plus vite, de peur que la cape d'invisibilité ne tombe. Il était à près de cent mètres de la maison lorsqu'il repensa aux Dursleys. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser là, il ne les aimait peut-être pas, mais ils étaient sa seule famille, et Dudley était maintenant sont ami, non, son cousin maintenant. Il retourna donc en direction de la maison. Alors qu'il volait en direction de la maison, la douleur à sa cicatrice revint. La douleur n'était cependant plus qu'un désagréable picotement. Peut-être que ses pensées ont changées? Pensa Harry avec espoir. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose au alentour avait changé. Puis cela le frappa, il ne ventait plus, et tout était calme, trop calme. C'était comme si chaque chose retenait son souffle, attendant pour une quelconque fin qui allait venir.

Harry essuya un peu de sang sur son œil droit avec le dos de sa main. Il toucha délicatement sa cicatrice et sentit du sang coagulé autour de sa plaie, juste assez pour arrêter le saignement. Il vola lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, seul le bruit de ses vêtements flottant au vent pouvait être entendus, mais c'était déjà trop pour le calme régnant à Privet Drive. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé chez les Dursleys il entendit de léger pop percer le calme de la nuit. Regardant en bas dans la rue de Privet Drive, il put voir plusieurs sorciers dans de longues robes noirs apparaître juste devant la maison. À leur tête se tenait le squelette d'un homme, avec le visage d'un serpent et des yeux rouges perçant, à leur tête se tenait Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne pouvait que regarder à distance, impuissant, Voldemort lever sa baguette et la pointer sur la maison. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la rue, tout était si tranquille. Et là, un long frisson parcouru Harry quand deux mots perçèrent la tranquillité de la nuit. « MORSMORDRE INCACEPTIUM! » cria Voldemort.

Harry regarda l'immense crâne vert sortir de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle ne fit aucun son. La tête de mort grossit encore alors qu'elle flottait tranquillement vers la maison. La tête de mort encercla la maison, laissant une spirale du sol jusqu'au toit. Puis elle s'arrêta devant la maison, l'immense structure paraissant maintenant verte. La tête de mort se déplaça et heurta le mur de devant. Elle disparut, apparemment sans causer quoi que ce soit. Rien est arrivé, pensa Harry, alors que tout redevenait silencieux. Il se retourna vers Voldemort et les mangemorts. Il vit les mangemorts transplaner, laissant Voldemort seul à Privet Drive. Il resta là un moment et surveilla la maison avant de disparaître dans un pop!

Harry continua à voler vers la maison. Tout était si confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Il avait à peine bougé avant que le 4 Privet Drive, sa maison pendant des années, explose dans une boule de flammes verdâtres. L'onde de choc initiale désarçonna Harry de son balai pour l'envoyer dans la rue d'à côté. Il atterrit durement sur son bras droit et entendit un léger craquement, il était brisé. Il hurla de douleur, mais personne ne l'entendit avec le bruit de l'explosion. Il était seul, par terre, replié sur lui même sous la douleur. À travers la douleur, Harry entendit des rires, des rires faisant froid dans le dos, qui semblait provenir de l'explosion elle-même.

Harry tenta d'analyser la situation. Il était tombé sur Magnolia Cresent, son balai et sa cape était environ à 20 mètres plus loin. Il rampa jusqu'à eux, tenait son bras cassé près de son corps. Mettant la cape sur lui-même avec son bras intact et monta sur son balai. Il s'envola au-dessus des maisons encore une fois et vit Privet Drive. Ce qu'il vit était un véritable cao. Sa maison, ainsi que celle à droite et à gauche était complètement détruites. Le deux, quatre et six de Privet Drive n'était plus. Plusieurs maisons autour de celle-ci brûlaient de flammes vertes. Flottant au-dessus des ruines du quatre Privet Drive, se trouvait la marque des ténèbres, d'où un rire démoniaque s'échappait.

« NON! » cria Harry. « NON ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! ILS ÉTAIENT MA FAMILLE, LA SEULE FAMILLE QUI ME RESTAIT. TU VAS PAYER! TU VAS PAYER FILS DE PUTE! JE VAIS TE TUER! »

Harry commenca alors à pleurer. Pas seulement de petites larmes, mais de gros sanglots. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer, mais quand il regarda une nouvelle fois en-bas dans la rue, il put voir les services d'urgences à l'œuvre. Je dois quitter cette endroit pensa-t-il, aller à Poudlard ou…ou, trouver quelqu'un de l'ordre. L'ordre…Arabella Figg. Elle n'était pas sorti dans la rue, ce qu'il trouvait étrange puisque la plupart des résidents du quartier étaient sortis de leurs maisons pour comtempler le désastre de Privet Drive. Il atterit silencieusement devant sa maison, et alla cogner à sa porte, grimaçant en accrochant son bras sur le mur. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il cogna encore. Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Harry entra prudemment, tenant sa baguette devant lui en entrant..

"M...Mme Figg, » begaya-t-il, "c'est Harry Potter. Je… » Tout était d'un calme absolu, cela en était énervant. Il y avait une faible lumière provenant du salon, il s'approcha tranquillement et poussa la porte, faisant craquer la penture. Harry s'arrêta et s'écroula au sol en entrant dans le salon. Assis dans la chaise, près du feu, était étendu Arabella Figg…couverte de son propre sang. Harry sentit son ventre se tordre, lançant un autre regard à Mme Figg, Harry vit que quelqu'un lui avait tranché la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Voldemort avait fait en sorte que même s'il réussissait à survivre à l'explosion de sa maison, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Il n'y avait personne. Et maintenant? Il décida de ne pas rester dans la maison, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Retourner à l'extérieur, il se couvrit de la cape et grimpa sur son balai pour s'élever dans le ciel. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Ils ont tué tout le monde…Je dois aller à Poudlard.

Harry sortit sa baguette et utilisa la nouvelle version du sort pointe au nord qu'il avait appris plus tôt cette été. « Pointe à Poudlard, » dit-il, posant sa baguette bien à plat dans la paume de sa main. La baguette tourna un moment avant de pointer vers la droite. Jetant un dernier regard à Privet Drive, il se retourna, pour se diriger dans l'obscurité de la nuit, loin de la destruction et de la mort, versant une larme pour tout ceux morts cette nuit….tout ceux morts par sa faute…

****

****

**Le matin suivant, 1 septembre- 7 heures**

Nymphadora Tonks avait été désigné pour prendre Harry et l'emmené à la gare. Elle avait été choisie principalement pour ses capacités à…conduire un véhicule moldu. Ce matin là, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques rues de Privet Drive, elle nota une fumée noire s'élevant dans le ciel quelques rues plus loins. Ce doit être un feu, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa destination. La fumée était de plus en plus visible alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Privet Drive. Elle ne pouvait pas encore voire la rue, mais elle savait que c'était au prochain coin de rue.

Tonks tourna le coin de rue en question, mais freina brusquement. La rue était bloquée par des véhicules d'urgence de toutes sortes et des barricades de police. Véhicules policiers, ambulanciers, et des pompiers bloquaient la rue entière. Elle sortit de son véhicule et courut désespérément près du premier pompier qu'elle trouva. « Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda-t-elle, craignant le pire.

« Vous habitez ici? » grogna-t-il. L'homme était visiblement épuisé, et semblait avoir mauvais caractère.

« J'étais supposé prendre quelqu'un dans cette rue, » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Quel numéro? »

« Quatre. »

Le visage du pompier se décomposa au son de ce chiffre. « Je suis désolé, »dit-il, mais cette maison a complètement été détruite. »

« Quoi? » hurla-t-elle, attrapant le pompier par les épaules fermement, peut-être même un peu trop. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Nous ne savons pas, » répliqua-t-il. « Nous pensons que la famille du numéro quatre faisait quelques expériences avec des explosifs ou des feux d'artifices, quelque chose du genre. »

« Explo…Quoi?…Pourquoi? »

« Parce que quand nous sommes arrivés ici la nuit dernière il y avait cette énorme crâne vert flottant au-dessus de ce qui restait du numéro quatre, c'est-à-dire pratiquement rien. Elle s'est effacée cependant, je suis désol »

Tonks se détourna du pompier et se rua vers la voiture. Elle retourna par la rue par laquelle elle était arrivée. Dépassant voiture, camion, et même un homme à pied un peu bizarre. Lorsqu'elle repéra enfin un endroit assez isolé elle s'arrêta. Tonks sortit de la voitture et courut jusqu'à cette ruelle assez isolée, elle vérifia s'il n'y avait aucun moldus. Il n'y en avait aucun. Pop! Elle disparut.

Tonks réapparu instantanément, environ 100 milles plus loin, à l'extérieur des limites de Poudlard. Elle courut jusqu'au château le plus vite qu'elle put, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte principale. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à courir encore une fois, à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant la conduire auprès de Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait personne. Le château semblait vide.

« HELLO, » cria-t-elle. « EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN ICI! HELLO, HEL… »

« Nymphadora? Dit Dumbledore, apparaissant en haut des escaliers. « Pourquoi tous ces hurlemnents? Je croyais que vous êtiez supposer passer prendre Harry? »

Tonks soupira de soulagement, et se rappela soudain la raison de sa venue au château. « DUMBLEDORE. Harry….Privet Drive…La marque des ténèbres…détruite, » begaya-t-elle, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de parler en même temps.

« Silence, » dit fermement Dumbledore, son visage soudainement pâle. « Maintenant dit moi. Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Je…Je suis arrivée à Privet Drive po…pour prendre Harry comme convenu mais…Oh Dumbledore, il est partit, la rue entière est détruite et…et le pompier m'a dit qu'il a vu la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison d'Harry », cria-t-elle.

Dumbledore descendit les escaliers, laissant Tonks là où elle était. Il entra dans la salle de classe la plus proche et se dirigea vers le foyer, prenant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans une poche de sa robe. « Little Whinging, » dit-il. Il se tendit peu avant l'atterissage, mais tenta tout de même d'atterrir grâcieusement dans le salon d'Arabella Figg.

Dumbledore sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il vit ensuite ce que c'était. Il vit le corps d'Arabella Figg, étendue dans sa propre chaise, du sang déjà sèché la recouvrant. Dumbledore fut choqué au premier instant. Il se dirigea vers le corps de Mme Figg et lui ferma les yeux avec ses mains. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la destruction du quatre, Privet Drive.

Il s'écroula dans une chaise, toute force l'abandonnant. Non, pensa-t-il, Voldemort a gagné. Il a réussi à contrer l'ancienne magie…et Arabella. Après quelques minutes, il se releva, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le foyer, parlant d'une voix quelque peu instable, « 12 Grimauld Place. » Le monde se mit à tourner.

Dumbledore sortit du foyer et se retrouva dans la cuisine du quartier générale de l'Ordre du phénix. Il vit Remus assis à la table, lisant la Gazette, pleinement concentré. Lupin leva la tête et le vit, ses sens de loup-garou détectère quelque chose n'allant pas. « Dumbledore, » dit-il prudemment, « qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, je croyais que vous restiez à Poudl… » Lupin regarda une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. Il semblait avoir vieilli, et paraissait plus fatigué que jamais auparavant. « Es…est-ce que ça va? »

« Remus. C'est Harry…il est m… »Dumbledore hésita. « Il est mort Remus, Voldemort l'a assassiné à Privet Drive…la nuit dernière. »

Lupin se leva et se dirigea vers Dumbledore. « Non, » dit-il. « Votre magie, votre protection. C'est… »

« Il m'a battu Remus. Il a réussi à passer la protection. »

Lupin s'écroula dans sa chaise, se sentant désespéré. Dumbledore lui parlait mais il n'entendait aucunement ce qu'il disait.

« Nous devons le dire à l'ordre. » dit-il. « Mais je dois tout d'abord aller voir les Weasleys. Est-ce que je peux te demander de réunir l'ordre? »

Lupin l'ignora. Il repensait au temps où il avait appris à Harry le charme du patronus. Il repensait à James, il avait échoué, face à James…et Sirius. Il leur avait promis de prendre soin d'Harry si quelque chose… « REMUS! » Lupin se secoua et revint à la réalité.

« Hmmm? Oh oui Dumbledore. L'ordre…Je vais…je vais les faire venir. »

Dumbledore se mit dans le foyer pour la troisième fois. « Le Terrier, » dit-il, en lâchant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Quand le monde revint stable, il se tenait dans le foyer des Weasley. Il n'y avait personne. « Bonjour, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? » dit-il tout en sortant du salon. Il fit le tour de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Il les avait manqué. Il doivent sûrement déjà être en route pour King's Cross, pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira d'épuisement, perdant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dix minutes à peine auparavant, Il les aviserait plus tard. Maintenant il devait se rendre au Ministère. Il disparut dans un pop.

****

****

**Gare de King's Cross, 10: 53 AM**

« Ron, Ginny, dépêchez-vous, » dit Mme Weasley. « Le train part dans 5 minutes. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Harry? » demanda Ron à sa mère. Les quatre Weasley courraient à travers la gare moldu vers la porte qui les mènerait vers le Poudlard Express.

« Non, chérie, mais je sûre qu'il est probablement déjà dans le train. »

« Probablement, » affirma M. Weasley. « Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour que Tonks passe le prendre. »

« Oh, et pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est bien plus sûr de cette façon, » répliqua M. Weasley, alors qu'il approchait de la barrière. « Bien, vas-y en premier Ginny. »

Ginny, déjà presque appuyer contre la barrière attendit pour le bon moment…avant de traverser le mur. Ron la suivit, puis M. et Mme Weasley. La gare était pratiquement déserte, excepté pour quelques retardataires qui n'étaient pas encore montés dans le train. Aucun signe de Harry. Ron regarda partout pour le trouver, mais trouva Hermione au lieu d'Harry.

« Ron, »appela-t-elle, près d'une des portes du train, « par ici. »

« Hermione, » dit-il en se dirigeant ver elle. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, très bien. Où est Harry? »

« Il n'est pas avec toi? » demanda Ron.

« Non…je croyais qu'il serait avec toi, puisque je ne l'ai pas vu ici. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » dit Ron, devenant de plus en plus inquiet. « Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose aurait pu… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, »dit Ginny derrière Ron. « Dumbledore a probablement prévu autre chose pour lui. »

« Oui, mais si… »

« Dans le train maintenant, tout le monde! » ordonna Mme Weasley qui venait d'arriver. « Oh!, bonjour Hermione. »

"Bonjour Mme Weasley. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas où est Harry? »

« Il n'est pas là? » demanda Mme Weasley, dans une parfaite imitation de Ron.

« Dumbledore doit avoir prévu autre chose, » dit M. Weasley, qui venait de mettre les bagages dans le train. « pour la sécurité de Harry et tout. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, » dit Ginny. Chaucun d'entre eux se regardaient nerveusement.

« Maintenant allez, je suis sûre qu'il va bien, embarquer dans le train. »ordonna Mme Weasley.

« Mais si… »

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien Ron, »coupa Mme Weasley. « Maintenant embarques dans ce train. »

« D'accord… »soupira Ron.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron embarquèrent dans le train, se sentant toujours inquiets pour Harry. Ils trouvèrent une cabine et firent bientôt leurs adieux à M. et Mme Weasley. « Au revoir M'man, au revoir P'pa, » crièrent Ron et Ginny à travers la fenêtre.

« Au revoir vous trois, » dit Mme Weasley. « Essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennui cette année. »

« On ne promet rien, » répliqua Ron, alors que le train sortait de la gare.

M et MmeWeasley regardèrent le train s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une traînée de fumée. Ils se retournèrent vers la barrière et commencèrent à marcher.

« Tu crois qu'il va bien? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit M. Weasley après un moment d'hésitation. Je suis sûre qu'on en aurait entendu parler s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Mme Weasley hocha de la tête. Tous deux marchèrent en silence le reste du chemin. Aucun des deux ne voulant laisser transparaître l'inquiétude qui les rongeaient.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Chessandmat : **Ouais, c'est vrai c'est un peu le style du seigneur des anneaux le début! Mais comme c'est un excellent style… Merci pour la review!

**Potter-68 :** Nul en anglais tu dis? Ben ça s'apprend! Ya quelques années, j'avais de la misère à lire un texte en anglais! Et maintenant… Enfin, je vais continuer à traduire, t'inquiète pas pour ca, surtout que j'adore cette fic! Merci pour la review!

**Onarluca : **Il signifie quelques chose ton nom? Enfin, j'espère tu as aimé la suite, merci!

**Abel : **J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant, sinon, ben…fait le moi savoir! Merci pour la review!

**Narumela : **Content que tu aime ce style, mais je crois pas que ca va rester comme ça tout le long! Enfin, si tu as lu ce chapitre, tu doit savoir un peu à quoi t'attendre maintenant! Merci de reviewer!

**David : 1-**ÉÉ, dans ta review tu me demandais combien de chapitre par semaine j'allais poster! Lolll Et bien je crois que la question aurais plutôt dû être combien par mois, lolll. Comme tu vois, les chapitre sont assez long, et sa ne prend pas seulement quelques heures pour tout faire, en tout cas, moi j'en suis incapable en si peu de temp! Mais bon, je vais faire mon possible, et si ca peux te réconforter, cette histoire est priotitaire à mes autres! Merci pour la correction à propos du nom de famille de Néville, sa arrive parfois que je réécrive des chose en anglais, loll

**2- **Comme tu vois, je suis long pour traduire, dsl, je te promet d'essyer de faire mieux, et puis comme je te l'ai dit par mail, on est maintenant 2 pour traduire, le chapitre 2 est en cours de traduction par Mawie, et je suis presque rendu à la moitié du 3, alors ca devrait aller plus vite! Merci encore et j'espère que tu as aimé!

* * *

**N /A** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Oui? Non? Vous savez comment me le faire savoir! Enfin, pour que tout ça soit rendu lisible, vous devez dire un grand merci à **Mawie! **Ma grande correctrice et maintenant Co-traductrice! Au fait, pour ceux qui s'en sente capable, je vous conseil l'histoire en anglais! Et ceux qui ne s'en sente pas capable, et bien essayer quand même, c'est votre prof d'anglais qui va être content si vous commencer à lire en anglais!!Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, c'est : au prochain chapitre!

Godric2


	3. Ce n'est jamais si facile

**Disclaimer: **Tout ce qui m'appartient, ce sont les mots en français, et même là....pas tous, lolll. Le concept appartient à un autre, et les personnages à une autre... Donc je reste pauvre et je traduis! C'est clair?

**Harry Potter and the Sword of the Hero**

CHAPITRE 2 – CE N'EST JAMAIS FACILE

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve_

_Even Hero have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed, for once you can see_

_Even hero have the right to dream_

_And it's not easy...to be me_

_--Five For Fighting (Superman)_

Harry avait volé toute la nuit, regardant sa baguette toutes les demi-heure, pour être sure d'aller dans la bonne direction, Poudlard. D'après ce qu'il pensait, le château était encore à plusieurs heures de vol. Il volait de plus en plus lentement maintenant qu'il faisait jour, car il devait éviter les villes moldus même s'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité, parce qu'un moldu pourrait facilement le voir en regardant par en dessous, là où la cape ne pouvait le cacher. Il était maintenant huit heures du matin et il avait volé toute la nuit, la faim commençait donc à se faire ressentir.

Droit devant lui, Harry pouvait voir le commencement d'une forêt, il décida de s'y arrêter pour faire une pose. Il entama sa descente et fut vite arrivé au sol, il grimaça alors que son bras était légèrement secoué à l'atterrissage. Après être entré dans le bois, il se fraya un chemin à travers les arbres et chercha un endroit pour s'asseoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva une petite clairière, où il s'étendit immédiatement. Les évènements des derniers 12 heures lui revinrent lentement en mémoire.

Il était étendu là, avec un bras cassé lui faisant terriblement mal, entrain de penser aux Dursleys. _C'était ma faute_, pensa-t-il, _Voldemort les a tués parce qu'il me voulait moi. Si je n'aurais pas été là, ils seraient encore en vie. Il va payer; il va payer pour tout,... pour tout le monde qu'il a tué_. Soudainement, les murs de protection de Harry cédèrent. Les murs qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger de la douleur...de la culpabilité. Il cria, il cria fort, tant de mort par sa faute. Il était responsable de tant de mort.

Je suis désolé Sirius...Cédric...Dudley...Tante Pétunia...Oncle Vernon...Maman...Papa...Tout a commencé avec vous. Mes parents sont morts par ma faute...à cause de cette satanée de prophétie.

Toute cette douleur était trop pour lui. Elle le consumait littéralement. Il mit sa tête entre ses bras, pleurant, enchaînant sanglot après sanglot. Pleurant de toute son âme.

Si je n'existerais pas, tant de gens seraient encore en vie. Je suis désolé...Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger...Pourquoi moi? Ça n'arrive qu'à moi...Pourquoi je suis toujours le survivant...? Je suis désolé... 

Harry pensa à tous les gens morts par sa faute, et puis il pensa à tous les gens qui allaient mourir s'il restait en vie. Et une pensée des plus sombre lui traversa l'esprit, une pensée qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant....

Pourquoi continuer à vivre? Pourquoi ne pas en finir...? Qu'est-ce qui me retient...rien. Je n'ai qu'à laisser Voldemort, et toute cette douleur, être le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors que ses pensées de mort et de suicide envahissaient son esprit, Harry mis sa main encore en état sur sa poitrine. Il sentit alors quelque chose de métallique à travers son t-shirt, il fronça les sourcils. Harry mit sa main sous son t-shirt et en sortit ce qui s'y trouvait...la montre de poche, et sa chaîne. En un moment, Harry sut exactement ce qui le retenait dans ce monde. Ron et Hermione. L'inscription sur le dessus le lui rappelait bien : _Amis à jamais. _Ils étaient tous ce qui le retenait, il pouvait bien aller en enfer s'il allait laisser Voldemort s'en sortir si facilement. Non, il allait rester en vie, il allait rester le survivant, et il allait rester pour protéger ses amis contre ce démon.

Cela n'écarta pas l'immense sentiment de culpabilité, cependant. Il continua à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en soit plus capable. Et finalement, l'immense fatigue accumulée durant la nuit le rattrapa. Harry tomba lentement dans le sommeil...

Harry se tenait dans une salle où il n'était jamais venu avant. Les murs étaient faits de roche, semblable à ceux de Poudlard, et il n'y avait qu'une simple porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les fenêtres de la pièce étaient cachées par des draps rouges sang, avec une armoirie imprimée dessus qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'agissait de deux serpents enlacés, l'un dévorant l'autre, formant un cercle. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un podium. La salle était pleine de gens habillés avec de longues capes noires. Harry ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, ils étaient masqués. Il sût immédiatement de qui il s'agissait par contre, ...des mangemorts. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne l'attaquait pas. Harry se dirigea vers le podium.

Debout sur le podium, près à commencer son discours, il leva la main pour réclamer le silence. La main était longue, maigre, et aussi blanche que ses os. La main de Voldemort, il avait les mains de Voldemort.

_« Mes chers mangemorts, »_commença Voldemort/Harry_, « Je vous aient réunis ici pour vous annoncer là plus merveilleuse des nouvelles... Harry Potter est mort. »_

Un murmure de surprise traversa la foule de mangemorts qui n'étaient pas avec Voldemort à Privet Drive.

_« Oui, » _continua-t-il_, « Le garçon qui n'a cessé de me nuire durant si longtemps est mort de ma propre main. La nuit dernière, moi-même et un groupe restraint de mangemorts sommes allés à la maison de Potter, et nous l'avons détruite. C'en est fini, il est mort. »_

L'assemblée de mangemorts resta silencieuse pendant un instant, avant de clamer haut et fort leur maître

_« Merci, » _continua-t-il_, « Maintenant, que diriez-vous d'aller célébrer cette victoire à Londres. J'ai entendu dire que la torture de moldus avait beaucoup diminuée ces seizes dernières années et... »_

Harry se réveilla dans la clairière, la douleur à sa cicatrice l'ayant réveillée. Il pressa sa main sur sa cicatrice dans l'espoir d'en diminuer la douleur, mais c'était sans espoir. Elle brûlait et Harry savait pourquoi..._Il est en colère...il sait... _Harry retira sa main, il y avait du sang dessus, sa cicatrice s'était de nouveau ouverte. Il se releva, sa culpabilité oubliée pour le moment_. Non_ pensa-t-il, _il sait, il sait que je suis en vie. _Harry attrapa rapidement son balai et le monta aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec son bras cassé. Rapidement, il s'éleva dans les airs, il savait qu'il devait arriver à Poudlard avant d'être retrouvé.

« Ces seizes dernières années et... » Voldemort s'arrêta brusquement, il l'avait senti, il avait senti Harry au travers de ses pensées, de son esprit. Potter était en vie, il le savait. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit : _Comment s'est-il échappé de Privet Drive? Où est-il? Qu'est-ce que...?_

« Mon seigneur? »

Voldemort leva la tête; Bellatrix se tenait devant lui, apparemment se demandant pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté.

« Mon seigneur, qu'y a-t-il? »

« POTTER! IL EST EN VIE, » hurla Voldemort, la colère qui émanait de ses yeux envoya une vague de terreur dans l'assemblée de mangemorts. « JE L'AI SENTI EN MOI, IL EST EN VIE. »

« ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons le trouver avant qu'il n'atteigne Poudlard. »

« Poudlard? »

« Oui, j'ai vu ses pensées, l'espace d'un instant. Il se dirige vers Poudlard en balai. »

« Que devons nous faire? »

Voldemort réfléchit en silence pendant un instant, avant de répondre, « Il est encore à plusieurs heures de vol du château, si toi et plusieurs autres transplanés en bordure de Pré-au-lard, vous pourrez l'attraper avant qu'il n'arrive. Prenez vos balais, et attrapez-le. »

« Maître, mort, ou en vie? »

« Tuez-le une fois pour toute. Et Bellatrix, ne me déçoit pas, surtout. Ton châtiment serait des plus sévères. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de quitter. En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle sélectionna six mangemorts pour l'accompagner. Dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers le placard à balai, juste un peu plus loin, et en attrapa un fermement par son manche bien poli.

« Bellatrix, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? » demanda un Mangemort.

« Prenez un balai et apparaissez à Pré-au-Lard, au vieux moulin, juste en dehors du village. Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est une fois là-bas. »

Et dans un léger pop elle était partie, suivis de près par six Mangemorts.

Dumbledore arriva dans l'Atrium, au Ministère de la magie. La salle était remplie de sorciers et sorcières occupés à leurs propres affaires, ignorant tout du cauchemar dans lequel ils étaient suite à la mort de Harry. Plusieurs d'entre eux le saluèrent, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni la patience de discuter avec eux maintenant. Il se dirigea donc directement vers l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas revenu depuis son combat avec Voldemort, et en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il put voir que la fontaine avait été reconstruite, ainsi que toutes les autre choses qui avaient été détruites. Il entra dans l'ascenseur. Elle était vide, à part lui et plusieurs petits messages, il arriva donc rapidement à la division des Aurors.

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Dumbledore marcha à travers le hall, et ouvrit une porte marquée 'Section des Crimes Sévères'.

Il regarda partout à la recherche de Kingsley. Le bureau était aussi plein que l'Atrium, des douzaines de personnes essayant de faire des douzaines de choses à la fois. Dumbledore remarqua Kingsley, entrain d'entrer dans son bureau. Se dirigeant vers le bureau en question, Dumbledore frappa trois fois sur la porte en bois.

« Oui » dit une voix de l'autre côté.

Dumbledore entra, et se tînt devant le bureau de Kingsley. « Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Je croyais que vous étiez à Poudlard entrain d'attendre vos élèves... »

« Kinglsey, » le coupa Dumbledore, « C'est Harry, Harry Potter. Il...eeee...il...il est décédé la nuit dernière lors d'une attaque sur sa maison à Privet Drive. Voldemort l'a tué. Il...il a détruit la protection et...l'a tué. »

Kingsley resta sous le choc pendant un moment avant de regarder dans les yeux du vieux sorcier, espérant que ce n'était pas vrai, mais tout ce qu'il y vit, fût le désespoir. « Merde...Dumbledore, savez vous de que cela signifie? La guerre...perdre Harry va gravement diminuer nos chances de gagner. »

« Plus que vous ne le pensez, » dit Dumbledore, pensant à la prophétie. « J'aimerais que vous envoyez une équipe à Privet Drive, pour...ramener ce qu'ils peuvent. Harry mérite un enterrement décent. »

« Bien sûr, » dit tristement Kingsley, « je vais moi-même y aller, avec quelques Aurors fiables. »

« Merci, gardez cela aussi secret que vous le pourrez, le monde ne doit pas encore savoir. »

« Bien sûr...et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? »

« Je vais retourner à Poudlard, et attendre les étudiants. Je vais probablement devoir faire l'annonce de la mort de Harry ce soir, au repas. »

Dans un pop, il était parti; laissant à Kingsley le soin de s'occuper de Privet Drive.

_**Le Poudlard Express**_

« C'était vraiment ennuyeux, » dit Ron, alors que lui et Hermione se frayaient un chemin dans le passage à la recherche du compartiment de Ginny. Il venait de sortir de la rencontre de préfets à laquelle ils étaient obligés d'assister au début du voyage.

« Quoi donc? » demanda Hermione.

« La réunion, bien sûr! Un nouveau préfet en chef criant des ordres. Merdre alors...c'est quoi son nom déjà....David ou quelque chose du genre... »

« Un peu tête enflée, non? Mais je crois que Cho sera une bonne préfète-en-chef cependant. »

« Ouais... » Murmura Ron, ses pensées revenant à Harry. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait.

Ils trouvèrent le compartiment de Ginny et entrèrent, faisant coulisser la porte en verre et la refermant derrière eux. Ginny n'était pas seule cependant; assis à sa gauche se tenait Luna Lovegood; Luna avait grandi quelque peu durant l'été. Elle avait maintenant plusieurs centimètres de plus et ses cheveux ne lui arrivaient désormais plus à la taille, elle les avait coupés et ils étaient maintenant à la hauteur de ses épaules. Ça lui allait bien, pensa Ron, alors qu'il prenait le siège opposé au sien.

« Comment était la réunion? » demanda Ginny.

« Longue et sans queue ni tête. » marmonna Ron, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails des dernières heures.

« Comment était ton été Luna? » demanda Hermione.

Luna, qui était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, se retourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Bien, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle? » chuchota Hermione à Ginny. Ginny haussa les épaules.

Alors que la journée progressait, leur compartiment fut visité régulièrement par des visages familiers. Dean Thomas vint même faire un tour, et s'assit au côté de Ginny. Ils se voyaient toujours et cela ne manqua pas d'échapper à Ron, qui grogna un '_allo_' et un '_au revoir'_ à Dean. Les membres de l'AD vinrent occasionnellement demander si le club allait continuer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on arrêterait, » dit Hermione, à chacun des membres. « Nous allons probablement avoir un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal décent cette année, mais on peut toujours faire quelques cours supplémentaires de défense. »

La lumière à l'extérieur commençait à faiblir alors que le soleil descendait, et que le train approchait de sa destination. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna mirent leurs robes par-dessus leurs vêtements, une fois habillé, Ron décida de dire ce qui l'avait inquiété durant tout le voyage.

« Hermione, » dit-il, « tu ne crois pas que quelque chose soit arrivé à Harry, non? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle allait poser la même question à Ron. Elle sentait que quelque chose s'était.... « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que nous l'aurions su si quelque chose était arrivée, je veux dire, l'ordre l'aurait su. »

« Ouais...ouais, tu as raison. Il est probablement déjà au château entrain de nous attendre. J'espère... »

Ron fût coupé dans sa phrase par une voix familière, une voix qui n'était pas la bienvenue; Malfoy se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, encadré par ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle. « Ça va les Wealsey? » dit Malfoy à Ron et Ginny, « Toi aussi la sang-de-bourbe? ». Dit-il.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy » répliqua immédiatement Ron, alors que Hermione lui tenait fermement le bras.

« Et bien, et bien Weasley. J'étais venu pour parler à Potter, mais il semble que je l'ai manqué. J'espère qu'il va bien... » Dit Malfoy, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui en sait bien plus qu'il ne veut en dire.

« Il est... » Commença Hermione.

« J'espère _vraiment _qu'il va bien, » répéta Malfoy, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

« Sors d'ici, » dit Ron, en colère, usant de tout son contrôle pour ne pas écrabouiller la face du petit prétentieux de Malfoy.

« J'y vais Wealsey, mais dit à Potter que j'ai deux mots à lui dire_. Si_ tu le revoies. »

« DEHORS ! » cria Ron, alors qu'il se levait et claquait la porte au visage de Malfoy. Le train commença à ralentir alors que la porte se fermait.

Une fois sur la plateforme, Ron regarda partout pour voir si Harry n'y était pas, mais il ne le vit nul part. Hermione, qui semblait avoir fait la même chose, se retourna pour faire face à Ron.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est au château, » dit-elle, essayant de rassurer Ron.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant avant de se retourner. Ron savait au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione ressentait la même chose, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était mieux de vivre avec l'espoir.

« Première années par ici, » appela une voix familière. « Allez, les premières années. »

« Hé Hagrid, » cria Ron par dessus la foule. Ron était plus grand que la plupart des gens dans la foule, Hagrid le remarqua donc facilement.

« Ça va Ron? »

« Bien, ...je me demandais juste si tu avais vu Harry? » demanda Rapidement Ron.

« Harry? Il n'était pas dans le train avec vous? »

« Non, nous avons cru qu'il avait été amené au château séparément, tu sais, pour sa sécurité. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu à propos de ça. » dit Hagrid, qui semblait maintenant un peu inquiet. « Mais tu as probablement raison, il doit être au château. »

« Ouais, » approuva Ron. « On se revoit plus tard Hagrid. »

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la carriole que Ginny leur avait réservée, et se dirigèrent vers le château. Personne ne dit un mot en chemin; ce que Hagrid leur avait dit les avait un peu inquiétés. Si Hagrid avait été au château aujourd'hui, il avait sûrement entendu ou vu quelque chose à propos de Harry. Le fait que ce n'est pas été le cas ne faisait qu'augmenter leur inquiétude.

Une fois au château, ils débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers les marches le plus rapidement qu'il purent, courant sous la pluie qui venait de commencer. En entrant dans le château, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient les premiers, leur carriole avait été la première à arriver. Le hall d'entrée était vide, à part le Professeur McGonnagal, qui se tenait dans l'ombre d'une torche près de la porte de la grande salle. Hermione et Ron marchèrent dans sa direction.

« Oh, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, » dit-elle d'une vois tremblante en les voyant.

Dans une inspection plus approfondit, Hermione crût qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, et elle semblait fatiguée.

« Qu'y a-t-il Professeur? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est...c'est... »

« Où est Harry? » demanda Ron, qui semblait encore plus inquiet.

« Il a...Oh je crois... que cela sera mieux si vous entreriez dans la grande salle et que vous attendiez le discours du Directeur, » dit-elle, ayant peine à finir sa phrase. McGonnagal sourit tristement, et se retourna de l'autre côté des portes.

Les autres étudiants commençaient maintenant à arriver, et la grande salle se remplissait petit à petit. Hermione et Ron entrèrent eux aussi dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. En s'assoyant, Ron jeta dans la salle. Elle manquait de vie comparativement aux années précédentes. Les centaines de chandelles flottantes éclairaient la salle et en regardant vers le haut, Ron put voir que le ciel était clair, presque sans nuage. Il n'y avait qu'une partie plus sombre, et c'était de la pluie. Mille et une étoile tapissaient le plafond. Ramenant son regard dans la grande salle, il vit qu'à la table des professeurs, plusieurs étaient manquants. Parmi ceux absent, il y avait Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonnagal, et aussi celui qui serait leur professeur de DCFM. Il y avait également une table devant celle des professeurs, où le choipeau aurait dû se trouver, et qui n'était habituellement pas là. Hermione l'avait remarquée aussi, et elle et Ron échangèrent un regard de confusion, de peur...

« Je me demande où est Dumbledore? » dit Ron, essayant de ne pas paraître inquiet.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Ron, ne se souciant pas de paraître dramatique, elle avait peur. « Où est Harry? Où est Dumbledore? Quelque chose est arrivée, je le sais... »

Ron soupira. « Je le pense aussi. »

La grande salle s'était remplie autour d'eux, et elle était presque pleine. Hermione surveillait la porte, dans l'espoir d'y voir surgir Harry, mais quelqu'un d'autre arriva. Elle se retourna vers Ron, qui venait de lui taper sur l'épaule.

« Quoi? »

« Dumbledore est là. »

C'était vrai. Dumbledore venait juste d'entrer dans la salle. Il était arrivé par la petite pièce derrière la table des professeurs, et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa place. En le voyant, Hermione trouva immédiatement qu'il avait l'air plus vieux. C'était comme s'il avait vieilli d'une trentaine d'année durant les vacances d'été. Elle savait qu'il était vieux, mais là...Il passa derrière les autres professeurs et prit sa place au centre. Durant un bref moment, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione; Tout ce qu'elle y vit, fût le désespoir, la tristesse. Le pétillement si familier qu'on y trouvait habituellement semblait s'être éteint, remplacé par un regard de glace. C'était comme si ses pires peurs venaient d'être confirmées; le regard de Dumbledore lui appris que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle, mené par le Professeur McGonnagall. Elle les mena à l'avant de la grande salle en passant entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. La raison de la table devant celle des professeurs devint alors évidente. Le Professeur McGonnagall dit aux élèves de premières années de s'asseoir à cette table, avant de retourner elle-même s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, juste à côté de Hagrid, qui venait d'arriver par la porte de derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Quelque chose lui est arrivé Ron, » dit-elle, des larmes coulant maintenant sur ses joues. « Je crois....je crois qu'il est probablement .... Blessé, ou...ou pire...mort, » dit-elle, en murmurant presque les derniers mots.

Ron ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda à la table des professeurs alors que Dumbledore se levait. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur le directeur. Personne ne parla; c'était comme si tout le monde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore regarda les étudiants de la grande salle pendant un moment avant de commencer son discours.

« Mes chers étudiants, » commença-t-il, d'une voix plus fatiguée qu'à l'ordinaire, « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année au collège de Poudlard. »

Hermione le regardait d'où elle était. Elle entendait la fatigue dans sa voix, elle voyait son visage. Elle ne voulait pas entendre le reste de son discours. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, lui faisant atrocement mal.

« Je suis désolé pour les nouveaux étudiants...mais la répartition n'aura pas lieu ce soir. Il y a eu...une... » Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler, et laissa sortir un profond soupir avant de continuer. « J'aurais souhaité ne pas commencer l'année avec de si terrible nouvelle mais je...j'ai...le regret de vous informer qu'il manque une personne parmi nous. » Le tremblement dans sa voix était maintenant apparent à tout le monde.

La grande salle reçut cette nouvelle dans un silence complet. Aucun son ne fut produit jusqu'à ce que des pleurs retentissent à la table des Gryffondor. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui sanglotait maintenant dans ses bras. Ron, assis à ses côtés, avait le regard fixe, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

« Harry Potter, » continua Dumbledore, « fut attaqué la nuit dernière dans sa résidence d'été. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas survécue. Il est décédé, tué par Lord Voldemort. »

Un soupir, un frissonnement collectif traversa la grande salle, et plusieurs pleurs furent entendus. Ron regarda leva brièvement le regard, et croisa celui de Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas surpris par cette nouvelle, ni triste de l'apprendre. Si Ron avait jamais voulu lui faire mal, voir même le tuer, c'était maintenant.

« Nous avons perdu un grand étudiant, un grand homme aujourd'hui, » dit Dumbledore, « Un homme qui a supporté un lourd fardeau tout au long de ses seizes années. Mais la mort d'Harry Potter ne sera pas veine. Nous devons nous unir, en ce temps si sombre, si nous voulons avoir l'espoir de vaincre, un jour, ces ténèbres grandissantes. »

La grande salle était de nouveau calme, excepté pour les pleurs d'Hermione. Des larmes coulaient maintenant dans plusieurs des visages de la grande salle. McGonnagall s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir, alors que Hagrid regardait Dumbledore, n'y croyant pas.

__

__

_Une heure plus tôt_

Harry avait volé toute la journée, après son rêve dans la forêt, il avait abandonné sa cape d'invisibilité, il l'avait caché sous son t-shirt, avec la carte des maraudeurs, décidant que la vitesse était plus importante. Le vent commençait à se lever alors que le soleil descendait, il commençait donc à faire froid. C'était une nuit passablement claire, et les étoiles brillaient avec éclat autour de lui, sauf pour un nuage, droit devant lui. Il savait qu'il était près de Poudlard, cependant, il apercevait déjà les abords de la forêt interdite, ce qui lui redonna espoir.

Après quarante autres minutes de vol, Harry put voir les lumières du village de Pré-au-lard. Il était à environ 20 minutes de vol du château, il pouvait déjà apercevoir sa silhouette à cette distance. _J'y suis presque_, pensa-t-il, _j'y suis presque_. Ses membres étaient maintenant totalement endoloris après cette journée complète de vol. Son bras cassé avait maintenant doublé de volume, lui faisait atrocement mal; mais il était désormais habitué à la douleur.

Tout en volant, il retira sa montre de son cou, et l'ouvrit. Les petites aiguilles représentant Ron et Hermione était vis à vis 'Poudlard'. _Bien_, pensa-t-il, _ils sont en sécurité._

Il regarda sa propre aiguille sur la montre, et pour un bref moment elle resta sur 'En voyage'. _Ça va aller, _pensa Harry. Il allait la refermer quand il vit son aiguille se déplacer lentement, lui arrachant un battement de cœur. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à s'immobiliser sur 'En Danger de Mort'.

« Quoi? » se dit Harry, tout haut, pour lui-même, la confusion se transformant en crainte.

Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans l'ignorance face au changement de l'aiguille, cependant. Par-dessus son épaule, il entendit clairement deux mots qui lui glacèrent le sang et brisèrent le silence de la nuit.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Harry réagit immédiatement. Usant de son don pour le Quidditch, il descendit rapidement de plusieurs mètres et sentit le sort passer au-dessus de lui. Regardant vers l'arrière, il put voir plusieurs silhouettes flottant dans le ciel. Il en compta sept en tout, et elles avaient toutes leurs baguettes pointées vers lui.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Le sortilège de la mort se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. Évitant celui-ci, il se retourna pour faire face à ses agresseurs, en sortant sa baguette en même temps. Les Mangemorts arrivaient rapidement; ils étaient environ à trente mètres de lui, et se rapprochait. Le plus près, Harry le reconnut comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange.

« BELLATRIX, » cria-t-il. Un rage hors du commun l'envahissant. Elle avait conjuré le sort envoyant Sirius Black derrière le voile. « STUPÉFIXE. »

Elle évita le sort de Harry facilement, mais elle n'avait pas pu lancer son sort par le fait même. Les autres Mangemorts étaient maintenant très près de Harry.

« RÉDUCTO, » cria l'un d'eux.

« Protego, » cria Harry, son bouclier le protégea du sort et le renvoya à son propriétaire.

Le sortilège de réduction se dirigea vers le Mangemort, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Lorsque le sort le toucha, ce ne fut pas très joli. Ce sort, utilisé habituellement pour détruire les objets solides, réduisit le mangemort à quelques centaines de morceaux. Les autres Mangemorts furent momentanément sous le choc de voir l'un des leur exploser ainsi. Harry utilisa ce bref moment pour faire demi-tour et continuer de voler vers le château. Mais il était encore à une quinzaine de minutes du parc de Poudlard.

Il poussa son éclair de feu plus fort et plus vite que jamais auparavant. Le sol sous lui devint soudainement flou, et le son du vent résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il sut que les Mangemorts l'avaient pris en chasse de nouveau, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur d'un sort lui passer par-dessus la tête. Ma_is qu'est-ce qu'il montent comme balai? _Pensa-t-il. Ces balais étaient plus rapides que le sien. Il allait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais il le rattrapait facilement, Il y eut rapidement deux mangemorts à ses côtés.

« REND-TOI POTTER, » cria celui à sa gauche. « TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE MORT. »

Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire avant que l'autre mangemort ne pointe sa baguette sur lui et lui envoie un sort.

« AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Pour la troisième fois cette nuit, Harry entendit le plus terrible des sortilèges impardonnables. Sans même pensé à ce qu'il faisait; il poussa brusquement son balai vers le bas, le faisait tomber de plusieurs mètres. Le sortilège de la mort le manqua de quelques centimètres, frappant le mangemort qui était à sa gauche à la place. L'homme tomba de son balai dans l'obscurité de la nuit...mort.

Harry regarda vers le haut, en direction de l'homme ayant envoyé le sort. Il regardait son ancien compagnon tomber. Harry ressortit rapidement sa baguette et cria :

« STUPÉFIXE. »

L'homme se retourna lentement vers Harry, et prit le sort directement au visage. Il tomba de son balai, comme le mangemort précédent, s'écrasant au sol. Il ne survivrait pas à l'impact. _Trois de mort_, pensa Harry, ramenant son bras cassé près de lui. _Plus que quatre._

Il s'élança en direction du château du plus vite qu'il put. Regardant vers l'arrière, il put voir les quatre mangemorts restants se rapprocher de lui facilement. Bellatrix à leur tête.

« TU VAS MOURIR POTTER! »

Harry fit un tonneau alors que Bellatrix lui envoyait un sort. Relâchant momentanément sa prise sur son balai, Harry pointa sa baguette par dessus son épaule et lança le premier sort qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

« Petrificus Totalus. »

D'après ce qu'il entendit avant que Bellatrix ne hurle de rage, il supposa que son sort avait atteint un de ses attaquants. Oui, un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprit qu'il ne restait plus que trois Mangemorts derrière lui, et qu'une sombre silhouette tombait lentement au sol, dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Le château de Poudlard se rapprochait, il n'était qu'à environ cinq minutes des limites du parc; _Les Mangemorts ne traverseront pas les limites,_ pensa-t-il. S'il pouvait se rendre jusque là il serait en sécurité. La douleur à son bras s'intensifiant, il jeta de nouveau un regard vers l'arrière, juste à temps pour voir Bellatrix lever sa baguette.

Harry ne put entendre le nom du sort, et ne put voir non plus la vitesse à laquelle il venait. Son sort se dirigea vers Harry si vite qu'il ne put l'éviter. La lumière bleue le heurta douloureusement à sa jambe droite, déchirant les muscles et la chair profondément, pour finalement briser l'os.

« MERDE...ARGH....AAAARRGGGHH, » hurla Harry, alors que sa jambe brisée saignait maintenant abondamment.

Il perdit l'espace d'un instant le contrôle de son balai et commença à tomber vers le sol. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa jambe, la chair était profondément déchirée, mais ce qu'y l'effraya encore plus, fut de voir l'os de sa jambe. Mettant de côté sa douleur et ses larmes, il se redressa aussi droitement qu'il le put dans sa condition, et continua de voler. Il n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres des limites du château, et les Mangemorts étaient directement derrière lui.

Respirant profondément, grimaçant de douleur, Harry serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa sur le plus près de ses attaquants; il lança le sortilège Impédimenta. Le sort frappa le Mangemort droit au visage, ce qui le fit ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter, il n'était plus dans la course. _Il en reste deux_, pensa-t-il, alors que Bellatrix lançait une fois de plus le sortilège de la mort. L'autre homme lança lui aussi le même sortilège, mais Harry les évita facilement.

Le parc se rapprochait de plus en plus, il arrivait à la frontière du château quand l'homme le prit de vitesse et le dépassa. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin devant, il se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Ils volaient tous deux en direction de l'autre à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry leva sa baguette et envoya un sort de Stupéfixion. Le Mangemort l'évita facilement et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. La distance qui les séparait diminuait toujours plus vite, quand finalement le Mangemort lança son sort.

« AVADA KE... »

Harry ne croyait pas pouvoir éviter celui-ci, le Mangemort allait le lancer et il allait voler directement dessus. Mais à cet instant, la douleur l'envahissant, Harry eut une idée, une idée simple, mais des plus brillantes. « _Accio Balai,_ » dit simplement Harry.

Le balai de l'homme lui glissa des mains et vola en direction de Harry. Il le laissa passer à ses côtés et tomber plus loin. Le Mangemort, quant à lui, tomba au sol, criant tout au long de sa longue chute. BOOM!

Harry pouvait voir les clôtures du parc en dessous de lui. Il l'avait fait, il était à Poudlard. Il vola glorieusement par dessus les frontières du château, en sécurité, un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahissant. Regardant vers l'arrière, il espéra voir Bellatrix laisser tomber. Il avait tord. Elle vola elle aussi par-dessus les limites du parc et continua de suivre Harry.

« CRÈVE POTTER, » hurla-t-elle.

Harry augmenta de vitesse en direction du château. Il était à mis chemin quand Bellatrix arriva à sa hauteur.

« ÇA NE SERT À RIEN POTTER. TU NE PEUX PAS VAINCRE LORD VOLDEMORT. »

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE, »cria-t-il entre ses dents.

Les yeux de Bellatrix montraient toute sa rage quand elle pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « AVADA KEDAVRA. »

Harry tira sur son balai et une fois encore évita le sort. Mais il était tellement fatigué maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il tourna vers la gauche et fonça à travers le parc, dans un dernier effort. Le sol sous ses pieds était à peine visible tellement il allait vite. Il ne se dirigeait désormais plus vers l'entrée du château, mais vers la grande salle. À sa droite, il vit toutes les carrioles vides, revenant à Pré-au-Lard, mais il ne s'en rendit pas réellement compte. Sa jambe saignait abondamment et il commençait à faiblir. _Je dois me rendre à l'intérieur_, pensa-t-il.

Bellatrix lançait des sorts derrière lui, mais il ne savait où, sa vision devenait floue. Il volait vers une fenêtre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle derrière la table des professeurs dans la grande salle. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer alors que la fenêtre se rapprochait. Harry commençait à tomber dans l'inconscience quand quelque chose le réveilla brusquement. Un des sorts de Bellatrix venait de le toucher; il ressentit une immense douleur alors qu'il sentait du sang couler dans son dos. _Alors ça y est_, pensa-t-il, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, c'est fini...ils ont gagné.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Bellatrix sourire diaboliquement, avec plaisir, alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur lui pour une dernière fois. _Non_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête, _Non, ils ne gagneront pas...il ne gagneront pas...non, non, non..._

« NOOOONNNN! » cria Harry, alors qu'il se retournait, juste à temps pour voir la fenêtre de la grande salle.

_« Nous avons perdu un grand étudiant, un grand homme aujourd'hui, » dit Dumbledore, « Un homme qui a supporté un lourd fardeau tout au long de ses seize années. Mais la mort d'Harry Potter ne sera pas veine. Nous devons nous unir, en ce temps si sombre, si nous voulons avoir l'espoir de vaincre un jour ces ténèbres grandissantes. »_

_La grande salle était de nouveau calme, excepté pour les pleurs d'Hermione. Des larmes coulaient maintenant dans plusieurs des visages de la grande salle. McGonnagall s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir, alors que Hagrid regardait Dumbledore, n'y croyant pas._

Je vous rappelle une fois de plus, que vous devrez probablement, un jour, choisir entre ce qui est bien, et ce qui est facile. Si ce choix se présente à vous dans le futur, je veux que vous vous rappelliez, que vous vous souveniez de Harry et des choix qu'il a fait. Il a choisi de se battre pour ce qu'il croyait, il a choisi... »

Le discours de Dumbledore fut interrompu par le son d'une explosion venant d'au-dessus d'eux. Quelque chose avait été lancée à travers la fenêtre au-dessus des professeurs, fracassant la fenêtre en milliers de morceaux. Les morceaux de vitre tombèrent dangereusement au sol.

Harry n'avait pas prévu cela. Les morceaux de vitre lacérèrent sa peau alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle. Il eut une brève vision de l'école toute entière tournant la tête en sa direction avant de se sentir tomber de son balai. Cela sembla arriver au ralenti, lui prenant des heures pour seulement tomber de son balai. Il vit la salle en dessous de lui. Il se sentit comme s'il aurait eu assez de temps pour étudier chaque visage qui le regardait. Lentement, tellement lentement, il tomba. Dû moins, ce fut lent pour lui. Pas plus de quelques secondes pour tous les autres. Harry vit la table sa rapprocher pour venir à sa rencontre. Puis tout devint noir. Il était inconscient avant de heurter la table. Le bois et la vitre tranchante le blessant de toute part.

La grande salle regarda cette forme semblant déchiré de toute part tomber de son balai. Il tomba d'au moins trente mètres et atterrit durement sur le dos, en se brisant sûrment plusieurs côtes, sur la table des Gryffondor. La douleur fut assez intense pour faire revenir Harry de son état d'inconscience.

« Agh...AAAAGGGHHH... » Cria-t-il. Regardant partout autour de lui, se demandant où il était. _Est-ce ça la mort?_ Pensa-t-il. _Est-ce que je suis mort?_ Mais en un instant, tout lui revint en mémoire, tout.

« H...Ha...Harry? »

Tournant sa tête vers la gauche, il remarqua un visage familier.

« HARRY, » cria Ginny Wealsey.

«Ce n'est pas mon meilleur atterrissage... »Murmura-t-il, avant que le froid ne l'envahisse. Et pour un long moment, il ne connut autre chose. Seulement le froid, la solitude.

_****_

_****_

_**Author Note (de joe6991)** : Cette fic, Sword of the Hero, est la première d'une trilogie que je vais écrire et qui durera jusqu'à un an après Poudlard (du point de vue de Harry bien sûr). Chaque partie sera de plus ou moins 30 chapitres. Merci de la lire, et Review S.V.P.!_

**Note du Traducteur** : J'ai fait assez vite pour ce chapitre, deux jours en tout. Je vous vois déjà entrain de vous poser des questions..._Mais pourquoi t'a pas posté plus tôt??? _Et bien la réponse est simple, (en fait, non) j'ai traduis le chapitre 3 avant le chapitre 2 (celui-ci). Et là vous vous demander pourquoi? Et bien c'est ....c'est....pas parce que ça me tentais, c'est parce que ma co-traductrice était supposé traduire le chapitre deux, et elle a pas eu le temps...mais comme moi j'avais fini le chapitre trois, et bien.... je me suis grouillé le cul pour vous faire le deux! Voilà, vous savez tout! Et pour ceux qui auraient compris, le chapitre 3 va venir dans pas très longtemps, je dirais même dans un avenir très rapproché, dans le style...hummm...quelques jours...peut-être, si vous êtes gentils...

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la première partie de cette fic est désormais écrite au grand complet, c'est-à-dire 30 chapitres, sur un autre site, et la deuxième partie comporte, quant à elle, 4 chapitres. à bientôt! Et contrairement à ce que j,ai pu écrire dans les chapitre précédants, la fic original (en anglais), n'est plus sur , mais sur yahoo et schoogle, un autre grand site de fic.!

**Note de la Correctrice **:Bon, je suis désolé du retard pour le chapitre 2. J'étais supposé le traduire mais comme l'a dit mon coéquipier, je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers temps. Je travaille très souvent et l'école en plus de ça, ce qui fait que je n'avais pu trop de temps libre. Mais, je vais me reprendre en ce qui concerne les autres chapitres...Vous n'attendrez pas aussi longtemps que celui-ci!!! Merci de votre patience!!!

**Reviews maintenant : **

**Felixthebest : **Je t'ai déjà répondu par e-mail, ...alors...merci de lire, et si tu as d'autres questions, hésite pas surtout!

**David** : Bonjour toi! Merci d'apprécier autant! C'est gentil de me corriger, lolll, je fait des erreurs tellement stupides des fois...genre réécrire en anglais au lieu de traduire...Enfin! Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir du nom du sort Doloris! Et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre autant!

**Arnold **: Bonjour! Je sais pas si tu est toujours aussi impatient de lire la suite, vu que ça fait quand même pas mal longtemp! Lolll Merci pour les compliments, sache que c'est extrèmement apprécié!

**Aragorn** : ÉÉ, merci de me lire! Tu n'y va pas de main morte avec les compliments à ce que je vois, mais sache que je ne suis QUE le traducteur! Merci !

**Archange Dechu** : Merci de me lire! Est-ce que je t'ai fait trop attendre? J'espère que non...T'as pas trouvé de faute de français? Ça se peut...loll, dit merci à ma super correctrice! MERCI MARIE!

Au revoir cher lecteur, puisse la suitre vous plaître autant qu'avant...

_**Gordic2 **_


	4. Blessure de Guerre

**Auteur : **Joe6991

**Traducteur : **Godric2****

**Correctrice : **Mawie la championne !!!****

**Disclaimer : **Moi, godric2, certifie que pratiquement rien ne m'appartient. Tout le mérite revient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling, qui a su créé cette univers qui nous pasionne tant. Le concept de cette histoire, quant à lui, revient à l'auteur anglais Joe6991.

Résumé: Les Mangemorts ont attaqué Privet Drive, le numéro 4 a été détruits, et tout ces habitants ont péris, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croient… Harry a réussit a s'échapper, et il se dirrige maintenant vers Poudlard, blessé. Son chemins vers Poudlard n'aura pas été sans embûche, car un orde de Mangemort l'attendaient de pied ferme à Pré-au-lard. Une bataille aérienne sur balai s'en suivit. Par chance, Harry a certaines…disons habilété sur ces balais, il réussit donc à se rendre à Poudlard, pas intact cependant, ni par la grande porte. Il arrive donc gravement blesser, et par la fenêtre de la grande salle…

**Harry Potter and the Sword of the Hero**

CHAPITRE 3- BLESSURES DE GUERRE

_Night falls on the eve of battle: another point of_

_No return. As "darkness crumbles away" into_

_Daylight, here is the calm before the storm, a_

_Time of hope and fear and of last minute memories_

_--Unknown_

«Ça va Hermione, il va bien. » Dit Ron, alors qu'une larme solitaire apparaissaitdans le coin de l'œil d'Hermione, quelque chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Oh, je sais. C'est juste…c'est juste que j'ai cru que nous l'avions perdu… » Hermione se mit a sangloter et se moucha alors qu'elle disait cela.

« Moi aussi…mais il est ici, vivant et en santé…bien, peut-être pas en santé…mais, en vie du moins. »

Ron et Hermione étaient assis au bout du lit de Harry, à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, depuis qu'il avait fait son arrivée fracassante, et aussi depuis sa perte de conscience.

« Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va rester endormi? » Demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. Madame Pomfresh croit que s'il serait resté conscient, la douleur à sa jambe aurait été insupportable, alors c'est une chance pour lui qu'il soit inconscient. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se rendre jusqu'au château dans cet état… »

« Sa jambe à l'air correcte maintenant, » dit Ron, regardant les bandages sur la jambe de son meilleur ami. _Mon Dieu…il n'a jamais eu de repos_, pensa Ron. S'il savait seulement à quel point il avait raison.

« Elle l'est aussi, » murmura faiblement Harry.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête si rapidement, que Harry crut qu'ils s'étaient brisés le cou.

« HARRY! » cria Hermione, se jetant dans ses bras.

« Oh! …Hermione…Mes côtes…cassées."

« Oh! Désolé, » dit-elle rapidement, se relevant.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda Ron d'un ton joyeux, mais Harry avait tout de même perçu la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Bien… » répondit Harry, sans plus d'explication, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour ce genre de discussion.

« Es…es-tu sûr? Tu ne t'es pas manqué, cette fois… »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit-il, détournant le regard d'Hermione; des larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je vais bien Hermione, vraiment,… ça va, » continua-t-il, voyant qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il avait besoin de paraître fort. Comment pouvait-il être le héros, le sauveur,… s'il craquait…

« Harry…qu'est-ce qui est arrivé….pourquoi est-ce que tu passé à travers la fenêtre? » pleura Hermione.

« Ce n'était pas mon but, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. J'étais poursuivi par des mangemorts et… »

Harry raconta tout son vol à partir de Privet Drive, essayant tout de même de ne pas trop mentionner les Dursleys, il en souffrait encore beaucoup il avait atterri dans une forêt, eu un rêve sur Voldemort, et comment les mangemorts l'avaient pourchassé, jusqu'à son arrivée dans la fenêtre de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il observa attentivement Ron et Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Ils restaient simplement assis, dans un silence des plus inconfortable. Tous deux pleuraient, Hermione ouvertement, tandis que Ron tentait de le cacher.

« Voilà…c'est ce qui est arrivé, » dit Harry.

« Harry, tu as battu sept mangemorts! » murmura Ron, complètement ébahi.

« Oui,…je…je l'ai fait, » murmura Harry qui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, réalisa qu'il avait causé la mort de certains de ces hommes. C'était un sentiment étrange, il ne les connaissait pas, et ils avaient essayés de le tuer, mais…

Hermione sembla voir à quoi pensait Harry. « Harry, c'est… ce sont des mangemorts que tu as tu » dit-elle.

« Je…je sais, » mumura-t-il, ne regardant pas Hermione dans les yeux.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant, sentant sa détresse. « C'est bien Hary, c'était de l'autodéfense. »

« Mais je… »

« Non! Harry, c'était eux ou toi. Tu as fait le bon choix, » Ron approuva complètement Hermione.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant un moment, un sentiment de culpabilité refaisait surface dans l'esprit de Harry quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Un Albus Dumbledore entra, semblant plus en forme depuis le retour de Harry. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit d'Harry.

« Professeur… »commença Harry, mais il s'arrêta alors que Dumbledore levait la main.

« Comment vas-tu Harry? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je vais bien… juste un peu plus fatigué. »

« Mentalement aussi bien que physiquement, je suppose? » Harry ne répondit rien à cela, Dumbledore continua donc. « Peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il-te-plaît, Harry. »

Harry raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire à Dumbledore, qui l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore l'observa à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de parler.

« Tu as dit que Sirius t'est venu en rêve, pour t'avertir d'une attaque imminente? » Les yeux de Dumbledore ne montrèrent aucun signe d'amusement à cette question, ils étaient même dangereusement sérieux.

« Oui, je me suis réveillé, et je croyais que c'était un rêve…Puis ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal, et j'ai su qu'il arrivait. Ça n'avait jamais fait mal autant avant, et elle s'est ouverte puis s'est mit à saigner, » Dit Harry, levant sa main vers sa cicatrice, sentant la plaie, déjà presque refermée.

« Intéressant…intéressant, » murmura Dumbledore.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai vu Sirius? » demanda anxieusement Harry.

« Non, je ne sais pas, Harry. J'ai bien peur que les mystères de la mort sont ce qu'ils sont, des mystères. »

Harry prit cela comme une réponse typique de Dumbledore, qui était en fait plus comme une autre question qu'une réponse, à laquelle Harry s'attendait, ou avait besoin. Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Harry se surpris à penser aux Dursleys. « Professeur les….eee….les Dursleys….est-ce que….sont-ils vraiment… »

Dumbledore soupira. « Oui Harry….j'ai bien peur qu'ils le sont….ils sont morts sur le coup. J'ai….envoyé quelques Aurors à Privet Drive, pour en être sûr. »

Harry fixa Dumbledore. C'était comme si l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment morts; il n'avait plus aucune famille au monde. De vrai famille…Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quelle émotion il devait ressentir. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu pleurer, comme se mettre à crier à tue-tête, et briser tout ce qui se trouvait à la portée de main. Il opta pour la rage, et commença à penser à ce qu'il ferait à Voldemort la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient.

« Leurs funérailles, » continua Dumbledore, « sont dans quatre jours, ce Dimanche, tu as bien sûr, la permission d'y aller…si tu le souhaites, évidemment.

Soudainement, Harry ne sentit plus aucune rage, il se sentait maintenant étrangement triste. Il réfléchit un instant. « Mais… »

« Oui, Harry? »

« Et bien… c'est supposé être mes funérailles également. Je veux dire, la famille de mon oncle savait que je vivais là, ne vont-ils pas se poser des questions si je me montre à l'enterrement? »

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi, »dit Dumbledore. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Les moldus qui savaient que tu résidais à Privet Drive ont eux une légère modification de mémoire; ils croient que tu passais ton été entier dans l'école où tu allais, et que tu n'étais donc pas à la maison lors de l'accident »

« Accident… » faillit s'étouffer Harry, une lueur de rage passant dans ses yeux verts.

« Les moldus du service d'urgence croient que la destruction a été causé par des explosifs et des feux d'artifices. » soupira Dumbledore, comme rattraper par des centaines d'années d'inquiétude.

« Feux d'artifices! »

« Plusieurs moldus ont vu la Marque des Ténèbre dans le ciel. Ils ont donc cru à un feu d'artifice. »

« Oh… »_ Ça a du sens_, pensa Harry. « Bien je…crois que je vais aller à l'enterrement alors, » finit silencieusement Harry. Comment ne pouvait-il pas? Ils n'avaient peut-être pas été très aimables avec lui, mais ils l'avaient hébergé. Et c'était en plus de sa faute si Voldemort avait attaqué la maison…et Dudley était devenu son ami.

« Dumbledore sourit gentillement. « Très bien, Harry. Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu partes ce Samedi. »

« Samedi? » dit Harry, « Vous avez dit que les funérailles seraient Dimanche. »

« C'est vrai, mais je crois que tu vas devoir t'acheter des vêtements appropriés pour les funérailles moldus. Je crois aussi que tu vas devoir t'acheter de nouvelles robes, et de nouveaux livres également. »

Harry soupira. « Oui…oui c'est vrai, tout a été détruit. C'était dans ma valise à Privet Drive. »

« Bien, tout est réglé alors. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un membre de l'ordre t'accompagne, comme protection supplémentaire. »

« Vous croyez que Remus pourra venir? » demanda plein d'espoir Harry.

Dumbledore sourit. « Bien sûr, Harry. Je vais lui en parler ce soir. »

Dumbledore se leva et s'éloigna du lit et de la petite table au pied de celui-ci. Harry n'avait pas remarqué cette table jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant qu'il l'a voyait, il vit qu'elle était couverte de Chocogrenouille et de Draguée surprise de Berty Crochu. « Qui a envoyé tout ça? »

« Ce sont des présents de tes admirateurs, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore. « Tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquieté à ton sujet; j'ai dû donné de tes nouvelles chaque matin. »

« La pile de chocolat commençait à être vraiment haute, » dit Ron. « Alors j'ai dû manger quelques chocogrenouilles pour les empêcher de tomber. »

« Bon travail, » rit Harry, heureux de changer de sujet. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore. « Une Draguée surprise, Professeur? »

« Je crois que tu connais mes mésaventures avec ces sucreries, Harry, » dit Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire, « Mais je peux toujours essayé celle-ci, elle semble être à la crème! »

Dumbledore prit une boîte de Draguée surprise de Bertie Crochu, et en sortit le morceau de chocolat. Il le regarda attentivement et le mit en entier dans sa bouche.

« Oh seigneur, »soupira Dumbledore, « sang de Goblin, j'ai bien peur. »

Harry eut un petit sourire face à ce spectacle, tandit que Ron et Hermione, eux, était encore entrain de rire lorsque Dumbledore leur dit au revoir. Une fois que Dumbledore eut atteint la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

« Tu es bien sûr dispensé de cours pour le reste de la semaine, Harry, » dit-il. « Madame Pomfresh croit qu'il serait mieux que tu ne te portes pas sur ta jambe pendant quelques jours. »

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie, les laissant seul tous les trois. Ron était retourné s'occuper de la pile de chocogrenouille, laissant Hermione et Harry parler.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? » demanda Hermione, une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Je vais bien, Hermione, vraiment, je t'assure, c'est juste un peu douloureux. » Il n'avait pas répondu à la question d'Hermione, et il le savait, et malheureusement pour lui, Hermione était déterminée à ne pas en restez là.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire….je… »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire… » la coupa Harry. « Les Dursleys étaient ma seule famille….cela prendra du temps, mais ça va bien aller, c'est juste que, pas maintenant…après les funérailles peut-être…je vais… »

« Harry, » dit Ron, en riant. « Tu ne croiras jamais ça, regarde. »

Harry tourna son attention sur Ron, assis au pied du lit. Il tenait une carte de chocogrenouille dans ses mains, et le regardait en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est juste une carte.. »

« Harry, regarde, » dit Ron, alors qu'il tendait la carte à Harry.

Harry prit la carte en jetant à Ron un regard plus qu'intrigué. La carte de sorcier célèbre ne représentait nul autre que lui-même, Harry James Potter. Il observa sa photo attentivement; c'était celle qui était paru dans le Quibbler l'année dernière, représentant un Harry bien plus petit, et bien plus maigre. Son portrait quitta le cadre de la photo, la laissant blanche. Il tourna la carte, et lu à l'endos.

**_Harry James Potter_**

****

_Harry Potter, « Le garçon qui a survécu », _

_Connu pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort,_

_La nuit d'Halloween 1981. Il est la _

_seule personne connue à ce jour à y avoir survécu._

_Harry Potter étudie présentement à Poudlard,_

_école de sorcellerie. Il adore jouer au Quidditch_

_avec ses camarades et espère un jour_

_devenir Auror._

« Je suis une carte de chocogrenouille? » dit-il simplement.

«Je peux voir, Harry? » demanda Hermione.

Harry lui passa la carte, et se tourna vers Ron pour lui parler. Mais Madame Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour sortir de son bureau, son regard tomba immédiatement sur lui.

« Oh, vous êtes enfin réveillés, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Harry. « Comment te sens-tu? »

« Eeee, bien, »dit-il. « Même si toutes mes articulations me font mal! »

« Oui…c'était à prévoir, avec tous vos os fracturés. Maintenant restez tranquille pendant que je vous examine, » dit-elle, d'un ton autoritaire.

Madame Promfresh sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur Harry. Elle prononca une formule et bougea sa baguette le long de son corps. L'extrémité de la baguette devint bleue alors qu'elle la passait près de sa poitrine, de son bras et de son dos. Quand elle passa finalement près de sa jambe, la baguette tourna au rouge foncé.

« Humm… » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Hermione, qui semblait nerveuse. « Est-ce que c'est normal? »

« Connaissez-vous le sort qui a atteint votre jambe, Potter? »

Harry pensa un moment, non; il n'avait pas entendu le nom du sort. « Non… » dit Harry. « Pourquoi? »

« Oh!, rien de bien sérieux…seulement, le sort qui vous a atteint ralenti la guérison de votre blessure. »

« Et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire? »

« Vous allez seulement devoir donner le temps à votre blessure de se cicatriser. Quelques semaines et elle sera comme neuve. »

« Mais je dois aller…. À la cérémonie, dimanche, est-ce que…est-ce que je peux marcher quand même? »

« Évidemment, mais vous allez devoir rester au lit pour au moins quelques jours avant, et quand vous recommencerez à marcher, vous devrez mettre votre poids davantage sur votre jambe gauche. Je vais aussi vous donner une cane pour vous aider à marcher. »

« Une cane!…Et combien de temps est-ce que je vais en avoir besoin? Demanda Harry.

« Seulement une semaine ou deux, » dit Madame Pomfresh.

« Ah, d'accord… »soupira Harry. « Je suis cloué au lit jusqu'à samedi et je vais devoir marcher avec une cane, merveilleux! »

« J'en ai bien peur, Potter, mais c'est pour votre propre bien. »dit Madame Pomfresh, sur un ton final.

« Oui…mais… »

« Pas de mais. »

Madame Pomfresh finit d'examiner Harry en silence. Sa baguette demeura bleue tout au long de son inspection. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, murmurant quelque chose à propos de _'jamais vu quelqu'un passé autant de temps blessé, exactement comme son père et ses amis'_ .

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, coincé ici, jusqu'à samedi? » se demanda tout haut Harry, ne voulant pas être laissé seul à ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas mon vieux, mais nous on viendra te voir aussi souvent qu'on pourra, hein Hermione? »

« Bien sûr que nous le feront, » dit Hermione.

« Vous ne restez pas? »

« On doit retourner en classe. McGonagall a dit qu'on pouvait rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, mais maintenant, c'est le retour à la vie normal! » soupira Ron.

« Oh…d'accord. »

« Tu vas te trouver quelque chose à faire, j'en suis sûr, » le rassura Ron.

« Ouais…Oh! Où est ma baguette? »

« Ici, Harry, »dit Hermione. "Avec ta cape, la carte, et ton balai."

Hermione ramassa un sac de bagage blanc près du lit, et le passa à Harry. Sa baguette, la carte et sa cape s'y trouvaient.

« Et ton balai est ici, » dit-elle, le sortant d'en dessous du lit d'hôpital et le donnant à Harry.

Harry acquiesa. « Je vais devoir m'acheter une nouvelle malle. Tu peux le garder dans la tienne pour la semaine Ron? »

« Bien sûr. »

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du dîner.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir maintenant, non ? » demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

« Non, …on va rester pour aujourd'hui. » soupira Hermione avec un sourire.

Cette réponse réussit à arracher un sourire à Harry. « Merci, » dit-il sincèrement. Il réalisa seulement après un moment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. « Oh, où est la montre, Ron? »

« Juste là, sur la table à côté de ton lit, »dit Ron, pointant la table à gauche de Harry.

« Elle est vraiment génial cette montre, »dit Harry, la mettant autour de son cou. « Et elle marche vraiment. » Il repensa à la fois qu'il s'en était servi juste avant l'attaque… « Merci beaucoup. »

« Oh mais ce n'était pas juste de moi, c'était de toute la famille…Oh! Maman et papa te souhaite un ' prompt rétablissement' », ajouta Ron.

« Très gentil de leurs parts. »

« Ouais…ils font aussi dire qu'ils viendront te voir plus tard dans la semaine, pour voir comment tu vas. Une partie d'échec? »

« D'accord, » approuva Harry. Il tenta de bouger sa jambe blessée pour avoir plus d'espace mais y renonça bien vite, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Durant le reste de la journée, Harry joua au échec avec Ron, alors qu'Hermione, elle, lisait _Le Livre Des Sorts et Enchantements Niveau Six. _C'était un bon moyen pour lui de ne pas parler de ses problèmes en fait…il n'était simplement pas prêt. Après que les cours de la journée furent fini, Hermione et Ron lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient souper dans la grande salle, le laissant seul. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il décida de regarder leurs progressions sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il sortit sa baguette et le bout de parchemin.

« Je jure solonellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

L'encre se déversa sur le parchemin pour former des lignes, qui eux formèrent des passages, jusqu'à ce que le château au grand complet soit représenté sur le parchemin, avec tous ses recoins, du moins, ceux explorés par les fabriquants de cette carte (donc tous les recoins, loll). Harry observa les deux petit points représentant Hermione et Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. La plupart des étudiants se dirigeaient vers cet endroit à cette heure-ci. Harry vit un autre point traverser le château et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

« Ça va, Harry? » demanda Hagrid, alors qu'il passait le seuil de la porte.

« Bonjour Hagrid, » dit Harry.

« Alors? Ça va mieux maintenant? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mais tu vas aller mieux. »Hagrid soupira. « Je suppose que tu es dispensé de cours pour la semaine. »

« Ouais….Je n'ai rien à faire pour les trois prochains jours… »

« Oh! Bien, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose. »

Harry passa l'heure suivante à parler avec Hagrid. « J'ai trouvé quelques créatures intéressantes pour vous cette année, »dit-il. « C'est…tu continues toujours à suivre le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, non? » demanda-t-il, rempli d'espoir.

« Bien sûr! »

« C'est bien, qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres comme options »

« Je…je ne sais pas. Je dois choisir ce que je vais faire comme ASPICs, non? »

« Oui. Tu aurais dû le faire l'autre nuit mais…tu n'étais pas vraiment en état. Professeur McGonnagal va sûrement venir te voir dans pas longtemps pour faire tes choix, je crois. »

Ron et Hermione revinrent 10 minutes plus tard. Tous les quatres parlèrent jusqu'au environ de neuf heures, toujours en évitant de parler de comment Harry se sentait. Il était facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à en parler. Puis vint l'heure où Ron et Hermione durent retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils dirent leurs au revoir à Harry et lui promirent de venir le voir demain. Il ne restait plus que lui et Hagrid maintenant.

« J'crois que j'devrais y aller aussi, »dit-il. « Allez nourrir Crocdur. »

« Oh…d'accord, à plus tard alors. »

Hagrid quitta l'infirmerie juste quand madame Pomfresh sortait de son bureau.

« Vous avez besoin de sommeil, Potter. »

« Ouais… » Marmona-t-il. Maintenant que Harry était seul, il n'avait pu que ses pensées pour tenir compagnie, et elles étaient des plus sombres. Il se repassait les évènements des dernières années dans sa tête. _Tue l'autre…Cédric. L'arche…Sirius. Et maintenant les Dursleys…Je suis désolé._ Alors que ces pensées envahissaient son esprit, il tomba lentement vers le sommeil. Mais ses rêves contenaient exactement les mêmes visions d'horreur, il se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit là, ses cauchemars ne le laissèrent pas une minute en paix.

Les jours suivants, Harry passa son temps avec Ron et Hermione, ouvrant quelques deux cents chocogrenouilles, ou regardants les points bougés sur la carte. Il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, se garder occupé pour ne pas penser au passé.

Le jeudi matin, alors que tout le monde était en classe pour la journée, Harry était assis dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Mme Weasley entra, en peu de temps elle repéra Harry, et se rua vers son lit. « Oh Harry, mon chérie, » dit-elle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

« Bonjour Mme Weasley, »répliqua Harry, alors qu'il était enveloppé dans une étreinte des plus vigoureuse. « Et vous, comment allez vous? »

« Oh, je vais bien, mais toi… »

Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il n'était pas encore prêt…pas encore. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une blessure un peu plus dure à guérir, c'est tout… »

Molly Weasley s'était occupé d'adolescent à plein temps pendant environ vingt ans, elle savait que Harry était un dur. « D'accord, chéri, mais si tu as besoin de parler, cependant… »

« Je sais où aller. »

Quand la cloche du dîner sonna, Harry surveilla les points de Ron et Hermione se déplacer vers l'infirmerie sur la carte. Mme Weasley était fascinée par la carte. Harry lui expliqua qu'elle avait été faite par son père et son ami, alors qu'ils étaient à l'école.

Ses amis arrivèrent bientôt. Ron fut surpris de voir sa mère, et demanda où était son père. « Il devait travailler, Ron. Mais il te souhaite un bon rétablissement, Harry. » Quand l'heure du dîner fut terminée, Ron et Hermione partirent, et Mme Weasley en fit autant.

Il était bientôt midi, ce vendredi, et Harry venait juste d'ouvrir sa 150 ième chocogrenouilles(il avait maintenant 15 cartes avec lui comme image), Harry commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Il allait sortir la carte encore une fois, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit… »

« Professeur McGonagall? »

« Ah, Potter, j'espère que vous vous sentez mieux? »

« Oui, je vais bien, » dit lentement Harry.

« J'ai ici votre sélection pour vos ASPICs, »dit-elle. « Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de savoir quel livre acheter demain, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ouais. »

« Planifiez-vous toujours de poursuivre une carrière d'Auror? »

Harry cligna des yeux, ne se souciant guère du sujet. « C'est ce qui est dit dans ma carte de chocogrenouille… »

Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry crut voir le début d'un sourire dans le coin de la bouche de son professeur, mais elle se corrigea rapidement. « Hem…Hem, » toussa-t-elle, « je crois que vous devriez avoir tous les cours requis pour l'entraînement d'Auror, excepté pour Potion, mais j'ai personnellement été voir le professeur Rogue, et il accepte de vous prendre dans son cours. »

« Oh…excellent, » dit Harry, avec un léger ton montrant ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait ses problèmes avec Rogue.

Ignorant le ton de sa voix, le Professeur Mcgonagall continua, « Donc cela sera….Potion, enchantement, métamorphose, divination, oui Potter divination, et défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Qui enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal? »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste, alors il enseigne cette classe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un. »

« Dumbledore enseigne! »

« Oui, Potter, c'est bien le cas. Donc, ce sera tout. Je vais seulement vous rédiger une liste des livres qu'il vous faudra acheter. »

« Je veux aussi suivre Soin aux créatures magiques, » dit Harry.

« Très bien, Harry. »

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'aigle de sa robe et commença à écrire. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle donna le parchemin à Harry.

« C'est fait Potter, nous nous reverrons ; lundi en Métamorphose. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, »dit-il, lorsqu'elle sortait de l'infirmerie.

Il regarda sa nouvelle liste de cours, huit en tout :

Le livre des sorts standars (niveau 6) par Miranda Goshawk 

_Théorie avancée de magie, par Adalbert Waffling_

_Métamorphose avancée par Emeric Switch_

_Enchantement avancé par Brumhida Goadly_

_Un Guide de Divination avancé par Cassandra Vablatsky_

_Créature Magique : niveau ASPICs par Darius Bluetooth_

_La Magie Noire : Une Étude Avancée par Albus Dumbledore_

« Dumbledore a écrit un livre, » se dit Harry à lui-même. « Ça doit être bon. »

Harry regardait le ciel gris par une fenêtre ouverte de l'autre côté de la chambre. Une légère brise soufflait par la fenêtre, seulement elle était un peu trop fraîche au goût de Harry, il ne pouvait toutefois pas risquer de se lever et Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans le coin. Il essayait de trouver une solution à son problème lorsqu'il entendit un bruit familier et vit quelque chose passer par la fenêtre.

« Hedwige, » dit Harry. « J'ai complètement oubli »

Hedwig atterrit sur le lit d'Harry et mordilla son doigt avec affection. Harry caressa le derrière de sa nuque et elle émit un huhulement de contentement avant de s'envoler de nouveau par la fenêtre vers la volière.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien, » dit-il, après qu'elle soit partie.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde était en classe, à compter le nombre de tuiles au plafond….1681. Quand la cloche sonna (N/T : ya une cloche à poudlard????) la fin de la journée, il attendait impatiemment Ron et Hermione, qui étaient supposés venir après avoir souper. Il se retourna lorsque la porte de l'infimerie s'ouvrit, espérant voir entrer Ron et Hermione, mais à la place, ce fut Remus Lupin.

« Harry. »

« Remus? »

Lupin marcha jusqu'au lit de Harry et laissa échapper un profond soupire. « Tu ne sais pas quel soulagement ce fût lorsque j'ai su que tu étais en vie, » dit-il finalement.

« Ouais, j'était aussi heureux d'être en vie. »

« J'espère bien que tu l'étais, » rit Remus.

« Donc tu viens avec moi demain? »

« En effet, nous partirons tôt le matin, et nous prendrons le Magicobus jusqu'au chemin de traverse. »

« Parfait, je n'en peux plus de rester coincer dans ce lit, » dit Harry dans un profond soupire.

« Vous pouvez en sortir maintenant, Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh, qui avait quitté son bureau et marchait maintenant dans leur direction.

« Bonjour Poppy, » dit Remus.

« Remus, comment allez vous? »

« Oh, aussi bien qu'on pourrait l'espérer. »

« Excellent, ça fait du bien de vous voir en aussi belle forme. Maintenant, Potter, montrez- nous comment vous vous porter sur cette jambe. »

Harry s'assit lentement sur son lit, il se sentait étourdit, sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne s'était pas levé depuis un long moment. Il se tourna lentement et laissa tomber sa jambe gauche sur le plancher.

«Maintenant, Potter, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez en n'utilisant que votre jambe gauche. »

Harry montra son accord d'un signe de tête et se leva du lit lentement seulement avec sa jambe gauche, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être plus lourd d'un côté.

« Bien, maintenant mettez prudemment un peu de poid sur celle de droite. »

C'est ce que fit Harry. Il posa sa jambe sur le sol et commença à y mettre un peu de poids jusqu'à ce que…

« Argh…Ow, » se plaignit-il, avant de retomber sur le lit.

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête. « Vous allez définitivement avoir besoin de cette cane; je vais aller la chercher. »

Elle retourna dans son bureau, disparaissant à leur vue, laissant Harry et Remus entre eux.

« Est-ce que ça fait si mal que ça? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'avait pas fait mal du tout, jusqu'à ce que j'essaye de marcher dessus. »

« Et bien, la pratique mène à la perfection, tu va devoir te pratiquer à marcher avec cette cane. Je suis sûrement mieux de te laisser seul pour essayer, je vais rester dans la suite des visiteurs cette nuit, et je serais ici tôt demain matin, alors repose toi. »

« D'accord, Remus, à demain alors. »

Remus quitta juste quand Madame Pomfresh revenait, emportant avec elle une cane brune avec un manche en ivoire. « Voilà, Potter, » dit-elle. « Maintenant, essayons une nouvelle fois. »

Harry passa le reste de la soirée à apprendre comment marcher avec la cane. Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre visite, mais furent vite expulsés par Madame Pomfresh. Au environ de vingt-deux heure, il était déjà assez à l'aise avec la cane et pouvait marcher la longueur de l'infirmerie sans trop de mal.

« Ex……excellent,Potter, » bailla Madame Pomfresh. « Je crois que c'est parfait, vous pouvez marcher suffisamment bien maintenant, bonne nuit. »

Elle quitta ensuite l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements. Harry s'écroula sur son lit. Cessez de penser à sa culpabilité et la douleur qu'il en restentait durant la journée était une chose, mais quand Harry sombra dans le sommeil, ses rêves lui firent un plaisir de lui remémorer le tout. Il vit la renaissance de Voldemort. La lumière verte enveloppant Cédric. Sirius tombant derrière le voile. La destruction de Privet Drive, et plus récemment, le cauchemar à propos de Dudley. Harry se tenait dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, tout autour de lui était en flamme. Il se retourna et vit Dudley, seulement, il était couvert de sang, de profondes entailles déchirant sa chair, plusieurs brûlures couvraient également son corps, dans la moitié de son visage. Dudley ne faisait aucun geste, il se tenait seulemement là, regardant Harry, qui lui demandait pardon. À ce moment, Harry s'éveilla en sueur.

« Harry. Harry…HARRY! »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Il est six heures, allez debout."

Harry se retourna dans son lit et se mit face à Remus. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main, et de l'autre un paquet. Harry se leva de son lit et attrapa sa cane. Il allait se préparer à partir mais….

« Remus, je n'ai aucunes robes, seulement ce pyjama. »

« Je sais, tiens, prend ça, » dit-il, passant à Harry le paquet qu'il transportait. « Rien de bien spécial…juste quelques robes noires. »

« Excellent, » dit Harry, alors qu'il prenait le sac et commençait à se changer. »

Une fois cela fait, il prit sa montre, et la mit autour du cou, puis prit sa baquette et la carte des Maraudeurs et les mit dans sa poche. Il se déplaça ensuite vers Lupin, ignorant la douleur à sa jambe et le suivant en dehors de la chambre.

« Comment vas ta jambe? » demanda Lupin, arrêtant une seconde pour laisser le temps Harry de le rattraper. »

« Elle fait un peu mal… »

« Je vais aller plus lentement, » Dit Remus, très préoccupé par la jambe de Harry.

« Merci. »

« Donc…aujourd'hui. Nous allons allez au chemin de traverse par le magicobus, cela prendra environ une heure. Ensuite nous pourrions prendre le dîner au chaudron baveur, en attendant que les magasins ouvrent. Après le dîner ont pourraient allez du côté moldu pour t'acheter un habit pour…pour les funérailles »

« Ça m'a l'air bien, »dit Harry.

Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin en silence, ayant comme seul bruit le son de la cane de Harry sur le plancher de pierre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte principale.

« Attend, » dit Lupin, se déplaçant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Une fois dehors, ils decendirent les escaliers et empruntèrent le chemin menant à la grille. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin là, le soleil commençait tout juste à se pointer le bout du nez, ne produisait qu'une pâle lumière sur le monde. La rosée était encore bien présente, et les nuages étaient bas dans le ciel. Regardant vers le lac, Harry pouvait voir le calmar géant se déplacer gracieusement sous la surface.

« Fraîche matinée, » commenta Lupin, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

« Ouais… » Mumura Harry, alors que l'énorme magicobus mauve apparaissait devant eux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Stan sauta hors du bus, plus boutonneux que jamais.

« Bienvenue dans le Magico…Oh, salut Néville, » dit Stan, avec un clin d'œil.

« Salut Stan, »répondit Harry, alors que lui et Lupin montèrent dans le bus.

« Quelle destination cette fois-ci, jeune homme? » demanda Stan.

« Chemin de traverse, le Chaudron Baveur. »

« Ce sera un Gallion, 12 Mornilles, » dit Stan.

Lupin lui donna quelques pièces, chuchotant quelque chose à Stan, puis se dirigea Harry vers des sièges libres près de la porte. Ils s'assirent, et avec une légère détonation, le bus décolla.

« J'ai donné à Stan quelques pièces supplémentaires. On devrait arriver dans environ 10 minutes, » dit Lupin.

« Excellent, je déteste ce bus, » Harry grimaça, alors que sa jambe se cognait contre un poteau.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry et Lupin descendirent, remerciant Stan au passage, et se dirigeant vers le pub.

« On peut aller à Gringott's en premier? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr….par là alors. »

Harry suivit Lupin dans la rue déserte du chemin de traverse. Tous les magasins étaient fermés, et n'allaient pas ouvrir avant au moins une heure ou deux. La rue était mortellement calme, et Harry se surprit à tenir fermement sa baguette dans sa robe. Leurs marche en direction de Gringotts se déroula sans encombre, et ils furent rapidement arrivés devant le Goblin gardant l'entrée, qui les laissa passer sans encombre. La banque était aussi active qu'à l'heure du dîner, pratiquement tous les Goblins étaient occupés à compter leurs Gallions ou à examiner des bijoux. Harry et Remus continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'à trouver un Goblin libre.

« Cette endroit n'est donc jamais fermé? » demanda Harry.

« Non, c'est ouvert toute la journée, tous les jours. Sauf pour la fête des Goblins. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant ce que pouvait bien célébrer les Goblins. « Oh attends Remus…je…je n'ai pas ma clé…elle était dans ma valise. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ces clés sont magiques. Si elles sont détruites, une nouvelle apparaît ici. »

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à un comptoir et le Goblin s'arrêta dans son travail pour les regarder. « Oui? » dit-il.

« Mr. Harry Potter est ici pour un retrait, ainsi qu'un échange, » énonca Lupin.

« Ahh…Mr Potter, » dit le Goblin, se tournant vers Harry. « Oui…nous avons votre nouvelle clé. » Le Goblin claqua des doigts et une clé en or apparue dans sa main. « Tenez. Maintenant le retrait, combien souhaitez vous retirer? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, il décida d'en sortir assez pour le reste de l'année. Oh, et bien disons 175 Gallions, plus un autre 50 convertis en argent moldus, s'il vous plaît, » dit Harry.

« Très bien. Le chariot de mine ne fonctionne pas, si tôt le matin, mais je vais prendre l'argent du coffre à l'étage et nous déduirons les galions de votre compte plus tard aujourd'hui, ça vous va? »

« Très bien. »

Le Goblin descendit de sa chaise et disparut derrière le comptoir. Il marcha jusqu'au coffre situé dans un coin reculé de la salle. Il revînt cinq minutes plus tard avec trois sacs de galions et un rouleau d'argent moldus. « Voilà Mr. Potter, 175 Galions et 50 convertis en argent moldus, ce qui fait trois cent cinquante livres, avec le présent taux de change. Veuillez signer ici. »

Harry signa le formulaire du taux de change, et ramassa son argent, mettant ses sacs en sécurité dans sa robe (avec difficulté). _J'ai besoin d'une valise,_ pensa-t-il, alors que lui et Lupin sortaient de la banque.

Après avoir marché (boité, pour Harry) jusqu'au chaudron baveur, Lupin et Harry entrèrent dans le pub. Il était le même que d'habitude…sombre et sale. Quelques sorciers étaient assis dans un coin à une table et une vieille sorcière buvait quelques chose ressemblant à de la fumée pure, excepté pour ces quelques personnes, le pub était vide.

« TOM? » cria Lupin. « TU ES LÀ, TOM? »

Tom sortit d'une porte derrière le bar. Il apparut tenant une copie de la Gazette. « Ah…Lupin, tu as entendu ça? Le jeune Potter est en vie… »

« Oui, Tom, je sais…en fait…dit bonjour, Tom. »

Harry s'était nerveusement tenu derrière Lupin. Il vit le visage de Tom se transformer sous la surprise et faire une sorte de bruit bizarre

« Bonjour Tom, »rit Harry.

"M….Mr. Potter," bégaya Tom.

« Pouvons-nous déjeuner, Tom? » demanda Lupin.

« Oh…bien sûr, venez dans l'autre pièce…Du bacon, des œufs et des saucisses, ça va? »

« Excellent, Tom. »

Harry et Lupin s'assirent à la table en bois alors que Tom allait chercher leurs déjeuners.

« Tom est un membre de l'ordre, en passant… » Murmura Lupin.

« Tom! Pourquoi? »

« Il voit beaucoup de chose dans ce pub, il est très précieux pour l'ordre. »

« Oh… »Harry resta assis en silence pendant un moment. « Je ne savais pas que la Gazette savait que j'avais failli mourir. »

« Ouais…mais ils viennent seulement de découvrir que tu étais vivant, n'est-ce pas bizarre? Considérant le fait que tu es revenu depuis…. au moins cinq jours. »

« Probablement que ma mort se vend mieux, » dit Harry, un sombre sourire sur ses lèvres.

Harry se retourna alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que Tom entrait avec des plats de nourriture et des pichets de jus. « Ce sera tout, messieurs? » demanda-t-il.

« Pouvons-nous avoir deux chambres pour cette nuit s'il te plaît, Tom? »

« Bien sûr, la numéro trois et quatre sont libres. Je vais les préparer dès maintenant, excusez moi. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Lupin se préparèrent à partir, ils dirent un bref bonjour à Tom en sortant et furent vite de retour sur le chemin de traverse. La rue grouillait maintenant de sorciers et sorcières. Tous les magasins étaient maintenant ouverts.

« Quel endroit en premier, Harry? » demanda Lupin, se rappelant de la cane de Harry.

« Je crois que je devrais aller m'acheter une valise pour commencer, pour pouvoir y mettre ce que je vais acheter. »

Harry s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers la gauche, il avait cru voir quelque chose du coin de l'œil, il avait vu, juste là, dans le millieu de la rue, un canard géant. Derrière le canard, il y avait une boutique qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était venu sur le chemin de traverse….Weasley, farces et attrapes.

« Oh! Allez, »dit-il à Lupin. « On va voir! »

Harry et Remus traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans le magasin. Il était littéralement bondé de monde, les gens se bousculaient pour acheter les produits de Fred et George. La première impression de Harry fut d'entrer dans une boîte rouge géante, tous les quatres murs avaient été peints dans un rouge feu, le plafond, quand à lui, semblait en feu. Il marcha à travers la boutique regardant toutes les variétées d'objets. Fred et George avaient inventés la plupart d'entre eux.

« HARRY! HEY GEORGE, C'EST HARRY, RAMÈNE-TOI!"

Harry se retourna et vit les deux jumeaux Weasley se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

« Salut Fred, George, »dit-il, saluant les jumeaux.

« Harry, vieux frère, comment tu vas? Content que tu sois en vie. Nous savions qu'ils ne t'auraient jamais, mais…tu nous as donné une sacrée frousse. »

Fred et George jetèrent un regard à Harry montrant que c'était sa faute d'avoir été attaqué.

« Comment vont les affaires? » demanda-t-il, faisant un tour d'horizon du magasin.

« C'ets une vrai bombe! » dit George. « Les Galions nous tombent littéralement dans les mains, on a déjà acheté un autre magasin à Pré-au-Lard, et on travaille présentement sur quelque chose de vraiment spécial qui va nous rapporter une fortune. »

« Vraiment, quoi donc? » demanda Lupin.

« Bonjour Lupin, nous ne t'avions même pas vu, »dit Fred.

« Désolé, mais on ne peut rien révéler sur notre projet pour l'instant, mais vous allez bientôt savoir à Poudlard….peut-être à Noël…mais sinon, ça va définitivement être avant Pâques, »dit George.

« Nous avons promis à Dumbledore de garder le secret, »dit Fred.

« Tout le monde va adorer, ça je suis sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry, au fait? »

« Oh…Je suis ici pour acheter quelques affaires, une longue journée en perspective…je crois même que nous devrions y aller. »

« D'accord, mais revenez nous voir….et attendez vous à nous voir à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Nous devrions avoir ouvert notre nouveau magasin d'ici là. Oh, Harry, prend un peu de ça. »

George donna à Harry un petit sac blanc rempli de petites balles argentées. Harry les regarda avec attention. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il.

« Des balles d'invisibilités, mange en une, et tu deviens invisible pour environ deux minutes. Elles allaient être dans notre tout nouveau stock de nouveauté, mais Dumbledore a dit qu'elle allait être utile pour l'ordre…il a donc acheté notre stock tout entier. Il a dit que ce serait peut-être mieux de ne les vendre qu'à lui, il a dit qu'elle pourrait être trop utile si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci, on se revoit bientôt. »

« Fais attention à toi, Harry. »

« Ne va pas tomber d'un autre balai, » plaisanta Fred.

Harry et Lupin sortirent de la boutique et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils avancèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au magasin d'accessoires pour sorciers. À l'intérieur, Harry ré acheta la plupart de ces anciennes affaires.Lui et Lupin sortirent 10 minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle valise, un chaudron, des gants en peau de dragon et des flacons de potion.

« Ça va être dure de traîner tout ça toute la journée, »dit Harry. « Spécialement avec ma cane. »

« Que dirais tu si on mettait tout dans ta valise et que je l'apporte dans ta chambre au Chaudrons Baveur. Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux et on se rejoindrait ici pour dîner, ça te va? »

« Ça serait bien, on se revoit dans quelques heures, Remus. »

Remus fit signe que oui de la tête et s'en alla, faisant léviter la valise devant lui en remontant la rue en direction du Pub. Harry se retourna et regarda aux alentours. _Où je vais maintenant?_ Pensa-t-il.

Il opta pour Madame Malkin, robe pour toutes occasions, étant donné que c'était plus près. Mais en chemin, quelque chose d'autre attira son regard. C'étit un endroit devant lequel il était passé assez souvent, mais jamais en considérant d'y entrer. _Pourquoi pas?_ Pensa-t-il, et il se dirigea vers l'attelier de Coiffure et de Piercing de Cécilia.

Harry entra chez la coiffeuse et fût immédiatement cloué sur place par la forte odeur d'encens du magasin. Cela lui rappella immédiatement ses cours de divination de Poudlard. Les murs de la boutique étaient couverts de photo de sorciers et sorcières montrant leurs coiffures ou leurs piercing. Il y avait un grand miroir sur le mur du fond et plusieurs chaises avec de l'équipement de coiffure et de perçage à côté d'elle, des vitrines longeaient le mur, montrant des boucles d'oreilles et des anneaux pour le perçage, et il y avait aussi un bureau où une petite sorcière était assise lisant un magasine.

Harry s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui semblaient changer de couleur quand elle bougeait la tête. Son visage était percé à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables (sourcils, nez, oreilles, langues, lèvres). Il s'approcha de son bureau.

« Eee… »

La femme leva son regard vers lui. « Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider? »

« Je…je me demandais si je pouvais me faire couper les cheveux. »

« Certainement, »dit-elle, en souriant. « Suivez-moi. »

Elle conduit Harry près du long miroir accroché au mur et elle le plaça devant. « Maintenant tenez vous là et regarder dans le miroir, » dit-elle.

Et c'est ce que fit Harry, regardant pendant un moment son reflet, rien ne semblait se passer. « Pourquoi est-ce… »

« Maintenant, voyons voir, »dit le miroir. « Peut-être cela? »

Le miroir devint flou, et le reflet de Harry changea. C'était toujours lui, mais avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il avait maintenant du gel dans les cheveux, formant des pics.

« Non, je ne crois pas, »dit le miroir. « Essayons celui-ci. »

Le miroir devint flou encore et cette fois il avait….rien. Il n'avait pas le moindre petit cheveux sur la tête. La jeune femme à côté de lui retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes quand elle vit la cicatrice, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Non, non, non, »rit le miroir, « mais à qu'est-ce que je pensais…Voyons celui-ci. »

Le miroir devint flou pour une troisième fois, et la coupe de cheveux suivante lui allait parfaitement. Ses cheveux était court sur les côtés et ne couvraient pas ses oreilles, il était aussi plus court sur le dessus. Il n'avait plus de mèche de cheveux couvrant sa cicatrice, cependant, elle était visible pour quiconque voulait la voir, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il aimait ce style,… tout comme le miroir. Il ne ressemblerait désormais plus au petit garçon fragile et faible, il était maintenant vraiment lui-même.

« Oui…celle-là, je finis toujours par trouver à la fin, »dit le miroir.

« Vous aimez celle-ci… Mr.Potter? » demanda la sorcière.

« Oui, »dit Harry.

« Très bien, assisez-vous ici, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry s'assit sur la chaise pendant que la femme sortait sa baguette et murmurait un sort. Des ciseaux apparurent au bout de sa baguette et elle commença à couper ses cheveux. Ce fut fini en dix minutes, ses cheveux ressemblaient en tout point à ce que le miroir lui avait montrer.

« Merci, »dit-il. « C'est parfait. »

« Ça vous va très bien, » dit-elle.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et attrapa sa cane, il se dirigea vers le bureau et donna trois Galions à la sorcière. Après l'avoir remercié et dit au revoir, il se retourna pour partir, mais quelque chose attira son attention, dans une des vitrines. Sur un coussin, au centre d'un large coffret de bois, il y avait une petite boucle d'oreille en or. Elle avait la même forme que la créature sur le livre que Hagrid lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire, un lion avec des ailes. Il y avait une chaîne de seulement quelques maillons après la boucle d'oreille, la petite créature serait donc à quelques centimètres de son lobe d'oreille.

« Vous aimez celle-ci? » demanda la jeune femme, qui était apparue derrière lui. « Je l'ai eu d'un revendeur en Égypte, l'animal représenté est un Gryffon. »

« Un Gryffon… »Murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il semblait famillier avec l'animal, mais ne trouvait aucune raison au pourquoi.

« Voulez-vous que je perce votre oreille? »

Hary réfléchit un instant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer se faire percer les oreilles, les seuls gars à Poudlard s'étant fait percé était Dean, à cause de ses origines moldus, avait-il dit, et Seamus, parce qu'il avait perdu un pari avec Dean. Il allait refuser mais le bijou attira une nouvelle fois son attention, il ne pouvait résister. « Ouais…et je voudrais cette boucle d'oreille. »

« C'est un excellent choix, or pure à 24 carats, l'homme en Égypte disait qu'elle avait quelques propriétés magiques, mais il ne savait pas lesquels, quoi qu'il en soit…12 Galions, et elle est à vous. »

Harry sortit de la boutique 20 minutes plus tard arborant sa nouvelle coiffure et sa boucle d'oreille. Il continua vers son objectif principal, le magasin de robes. Sur son chemin, il ne put faire autrement que de remarquer les gens le regardant, et parler en chuchotant.

« Regarde chérie, c'est Harry Potter! »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une cane…Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa jambe? »

« Harry Potter, juste l"

« Il semble si différent de sur la photo. »

« Je peux voir la cicatrice. »

« Pauvre chéri…presque tué par tu-sais-qui l'autre jour. »

Harry commençait à être habitué à ces chuchotements maintenant, les ayant endurés pendant six ans environ. Mais aujourd'hui il semblait y en avoir beaucoup plus que d'habitude. La seule raison qui lui venait à l'esprit était que sa cicatrice devait être beaucoup plus visible, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de mèche pour la couvrir.Il remarqua aussi tous les regards que la gente féminine de la foule lui adressait.

« HARRY? Harry, est-ce que c'est toi? »

Harry regarda au loin à l'entrée du magasin de Madame Malkin. Alicia Spinnet se tenait là, devant le magasin. Harry avait joué au Quidditch avec Alicia, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, durant chacune de ses années à l'école. Elle était une excellente poursuiveuse.

« Bonjour, Alicia, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers elle. « Comment ça va? »

« Je vais bien… mais regarde toi, tu est si…beau. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, se sentant plus que flatté par le compliment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je travaille ici, pour Madame Malkin. »

« Ça adonne bien…je suis ici pour acheter de nouvelles robes justement. »

« Oooohhh ! » dit-elle, tout excitée, lui attrapant le bras et l'entraînant à l'intérieur du magasin. « Tiens, laisse moi prendre tes mesures. » Alicia poussa Harry sur un tabouret, et elle commença à prendre ses mesures, alors qu'elle mesurait sa jambe, il émit un léger gémissement de douleur.

« Eee…Alicia, peux-tu faire attention à ma jambe…elle me fait un peu mal. »

« Je me demandais aussi à propos de cette cane, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

Alors qu'Alicia continuait de prendre ses mesures, épinglant sa robe, Harry lui raconta l'histoire de la bataille avec les mangemorts, laissant de côté quelques détails. Quand il eut fini, elle le regarda.

« Tu es si brave Harry, »dit-elle simplement.

Harry soupira. « Brave? Nah…j'étais seulement stupide et effrayé, c'est la chance qui m'a permis de me rendre à Poudlard, seulement la chance, » dit sérieusement Harry.

« La chance…est-ce que la chance aurait pu te mener à travers toutes les chose dangereuses que tu as faites à Poudlard ces six dernières années? Tu as _tué_ un Basilic, par Merlin! »

« Bien je… »

« Non, n'essaye même pas. Tu es un sorcier puissant, Harry…et un très séduisant, en plus, »dit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue juste avant de tourner au rouge vif. « Bien…je…je vais aller préparer tes robes. »

« D'accord…. »répliqua sèchement Harry, alors qu'il descendait tu tabouret.

Alicia revint 5 minutes plus tard traînant 4 paquets. Harry la suivit jusqu'à la caisse.

« Ça fera 16 Galions, Harry. »

Harry donna les pièces à Alicia, il allait quitter mais s'élanca vers lui, contournant le comptoir et lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce… » dit-il, mais s'arrêta net en voyant des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Harry, je…j'ai si peur, »dit-elle, dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Peur? »

« De la guerre…de…de…Tu-Sais-Qui. » Harry ne sut pas immédiatement quoi dire. Pour dire vrai il était un peu effrayé lui aussi. Mais il réalisa qu'elle était entrain de le lui avouer à lui. Elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas peur de Voldemort. « Je sais que ça peut sembler stupide pour toi…mais… »

«Ça ne me semble pas stupide du tout… » l'arrêta Harry. « J'ai peur, tout le monde a peur, mais c'est ce que Voldemort veut, » il ignora son tremblement de peur et continua. « Nous ne devons pas lui laisser voir cette peur….sinon il pourrait l'utiliser contre nous… »

Alicia sanglotait maintenant sur son épaule. « Vas…vas tu le combattre Harry? » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Oui, » dit-il fermemant, pensant à la prophétie. « Je vais le combattre…je vais le faire. »

« Mais si tu meurs? »

« Alors je mourrai…mais je ne resterai pas là à rien faire et le laisser gagner. Je ne resterai pas à rien faire, alors qu'il tue des innocents. »

Alicia s'arrêta de pleurer et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es brave Harry…Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai connu. » Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du magasin, laissant Harry seul.

« Tu vas t'en sortir, » se dit-il à lui même, avant de quitter le magasin.

À l'extérieur, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, produisant une intense chaleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et réalisa avec surprise qu'il était dans le magasin de robes depuis au moins une heure. Il était onze heures trente et il était supposé rencontrer Remus au Pub dans une demi-heure. _Je suis mieux de me dépêcher_, pensa-t-il.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Fleury et Bott, et entra à l'intérieur. La librairie n'avait pas changé d'un poil, les livres couvraient la totalité des murs, ainsi que les hautes étagèrent. Des livres de toutes tailles, de toutes grosseurs, et tous poussiéreux à souhait. Il était le seul client. Harry se dirigea vers le vendeur, la douleur à sa jambe le faisant de plus en plus souffrir, il était resté trop longtemps debout, il avait besoin de se reposer.

« Bonjour, » dit le vendeur. « Puis-je vous aider? » demanda-t-il, sans même regarder Harry.

« J'ai besoin de ses livres s'il vous plaît, » dit Harry, alors qu'il lui donnait la feuille de parchemin avec le nom des livres.

« D'accord… » l'homme releva enfin la tête pour regarder Harry, et ses yeux suivirent le chemin habituel vers sa cicatrice. « Par ici. »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise pendant que l'homme allait chercher ses livres. Il revint environ 20 minutes plus tard, avec les livres, s'excusant d'avoir pris autant de temps.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, »dit-il. « Mais nous rangeons habituellement les livres de Poudlard lorsque l'année a commencé. »

« Ça va, »répliqua Harry. « C'est combien? »

« Pour les huit, cela fera…neuf Galions. »

Harry paya l'homme et quitta la librairie. Il était content de ne pas avoir d'autre arrêt à faire, ses sacs pour ses robes et ses livres commençaient à être vraiment lourds, il commençait à sentir la fatigue envahir ses bras. Il se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur, mais quelque chose arriva à cet instant, qu'il se rappelerait pour le restant de sa vie.

Le soleil éclatant de l'été s'était assombri, comme s'il allait se coucher, mais il n'était que midi. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en premier lieu, mais maintenant il sentait le froid l'envahir. Harry le sentit avant de le voir. Son corps entier était devenu froid, il pouvait déjà entendre les dernières paroles de sa mère. _Non_, pensa-t-il, _pas ici_…_pas maintenant…ne les laissez pas venir_… Harry passa outre le froid qui l'envahissait, et releva la tête et regarda autour de lui; Personne d'autre ne semblaient affecté. Quelques uns s'étaient habillés de leurs capes, mais c'était tout.

Et c'est à ce moment que ça ce produisit. Venant de nul part, trentes Détraqueurs, ou plus, apparurent. Harry tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. Il faisait si froid. Alors que le rire démoniaque résonnait dans sa tête, il laissa tomber ses sacs et sortit sa baguette. Regardant autour, il put voir que les Détraqueurs affectaient maintenant les autres personnes sur la rue. Plusieurs tombèrent au sol, quelques uns hurlant de terreur.

Harry regarda les Détraqueurs bloquer la rue des deux côtés, emprisonnant quelques 50 personnes entre eux, entraînant une entière section de la rue dans une impénétrable noirceur. Environ 20 Détraqueurs venant par la gauche, et une douzaine par la droite. Harry était l'une des personnes prises au piège. Combattant le froid, il leva sa baguette, et pensant à un souvenir heureux, il s'écria :

« SPERO PATRONUM! »

Rien ne se produisit, pas même une fumée argentée ne sortit de sa baguette. Il se renfrogna et secoua la tête. _Allez_ pensa-t-il, _réfléchit Harry…Ron, Hermione_…

« SPERO PATRONUM! »

Le patronus d'Harry s'élança hors de sa baguette. Immédiatement, il se reprit, une légère chaleur traversait son corps…mais il ne put savourer cette chaleur bien longtemps. « Par là, »pointa-t-il. Le cerf galopa dans les airs vers un groupe de cinq Détraqueurs qui s'apprêtaient à embrasser cinq personnes près d'eux. Le cerf frappa durement les Détraqueurs les envoyant au loin, dans l'ombre, où ils disparurent.

« Excellent, de ce côté maintenant, Cornedrue. »

Cornedrue galopa dans les airs, avce sa grâce habituelle, laissant une traînée argentée derrière lui, vers un autre groupe de Détraqueurs. Harry le dirigea ici et là; jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait été blessée.

« C'est tout? » se demanda Harry pour lui-même. Mais non…Il pouvait toujours entendre les hurlements de sa mère, il se retourna, _o_

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, et sentit son cœur manquer quelques battements dans sa poitrine. Coincé contre le mur de Fleury et Bott, se tenait une famille de quatre sorciers. Un sorcier, une sorcière, et deux jeunes enfants, pas plus de six ou sept ans. Les parents tentaient de pousser leurs enfants derrière eux, à l'abri, mais sans succès. Quatre Détraqueurs se tenait devant eux, déjà près à administrer le baiser fatal.

« NOOONNNN, »cria Harry. « CORNEDRUE, LÀ, MAINTENANT! »

Le cerf s'élança à travers la rue à une vitesse incroyable, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry savait que Cornedrue ne les atteindraient jamais à temps. Il vit les Détraqueurs aspirés l'âme des parents et des enfants. Toute joie le quitta, Cornedrue disparut alors que les Détraqueurs laissaient tomber les corps inertes de leurs victimes. Ce fût un brusque rappel pour Harry qu'ils étaient en temps de guerre.

« SPERO PATRONUM! »

Harry regarda à sa gauche; quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait conjuré un Patronus. Il regarda le loup argenté attaquer les Détraqueurs et les renvoyés dans l'ombre. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé les lumières; le soleil revint avec force au travers des cris des gens dans les rues. Plusieurs pops furent entendus, et quelqu'un releva Harry par les bras.

« Ça va Harry? » demanda Lupin.

« Remus…tu…tu as fait ce Patronus? »

« Oui, c'est le mien…si seulement je serais arrivé une minute plus tôt cependant, »dit-il, regardant les corps sans âmes de la famille.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Lupin? » demanda une voix familière.

Harry et Remus se retournèrent. Se tenant derrière eux se tenait Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était suivit par cinq ou six Aurors.

« Détraqueurs, Kingsley… » dit Lupin, tristement.

« Des Détraqueurs, ici! Sur le chemin de traverse? »

« Oui, Harry les a combattu, avec son patronus. Seulement… »

Kingsley regarda Harry pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. « Est-ce que ça va, Harry? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien, mais… » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant dans la direction de Fleury et Bott, où gisaient les quatres corps sans vie.

Deux Aurors sortirent des rangs et se dirigèrent vers le magasin. Une foule de personnes commençaient à arriver maintenant, et plusieurs d'entre eux applaudissaient Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Harry ne voulait pas rester.

« Remus, …est-ce qu'on peut y aller? »

« Bien sûr Harry…allez. » Remus ramassa les sacs de Harry et sa cane. Il donna la cane à Harry et ils commencèrent à s'en aller, mais Kingsley leurs fit signe d'attendre.

« Tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie aujourd'hui, Harry, » dit-il. « Je vais faire en sorte que le ministère sache ce qui s'est passé. » Kinglsey se retourna, et essaya de disperser la foule.

Harry et Lupin marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en silence. Ils évitèrent les questions des gens dans le bar, jusqu'à ce que Tom les conduisent dans une salle privée, à l'arrière.

« Je vais chercher à manger, » dit Tom.

Harry s'assit à table en silence, pensant aux enfants ayant perdu leurs âmes.

« Harry, » commença Remus. « Est-ce que tu… »

« Je n'ai pas été assez rapide, » le coupa Harry, se remémorant tout ses mauvais souvenirs de la semaine. _Tant de choses se sont passées…_

« Tu as empêché beaucoup de gens d'être embrassés… »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « MAIS ILS ÉTAIENT SEULEMENT DES ENFANTS, REMUS, » cria-t-il. « Ils ont à peine eut le temp de vivre… » Dit-il, presque dans un murmures.

Lupin savait ce que Harry ressentait, il s'était senti comme cela, récemment. « Nous sommes en guerre, Harry! Il y a toujours des victimes…toujours. C'était horrible à la première guerre. Des gens que tu avais connu toute ta vie, disparaissaient. Un de tes meilleurs amis te trahissait… »

« Donc, c'est tout ce que cette famille était, seulement quelques _victimes de la guerre_? »

« Non, » dit calmement Remus, mais étant tout aussi en colère que Harry.

Harry soupira, et mit ses mains devant son visage. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix, pour une fois! »

_« Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum, »_ dit calmement Remus.

Harry le regarda, la confusion remplissant ses yeux émeraudes. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« C'est du latin, Harry. Cela signifie. _'Celui qui souhaite la paix, doit se préparer à faire la guerre.'_ »

Harry resta silencieux, une vague de culpabilité l'envahie, telle une vague de fraîcheur. « Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide, c'est comme quand Sirius… »

« NON, » cria Lupin, attrapant Harry par la gorge et le plaçant contre le mur. Harry lâcha un gémissement de douleur alors que sa jambe cognait contre le mur. « Écoute moi attentivement, Harry, »dit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu – n'es – pas – responsable – pour sa mort, comme tu n'es pas responsable pour cette famille…Si tu veux vraiment blâmer quelqu'un, _blâme ce foutu Voldemort. »_

Lupin relâcha son étreinte, et Harry glissa au sol, toussant. Harry n'avait jamais vu Lupin si enragé, c'était effrayant, il pouvait voir le loup derrière ses yeux. Il semblait tout le temps en parfait contrôle…, mais il l'avait perdu à la mention de Sirius. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla, mais alors, Tom, qui était parti chercher le repas, et qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, parla.

« Eeee…j'ai…j'ai apporté le repas, messieurs…Je vais seulement mettre la table et…eeeee…vous laisser. »

Une fois que Tom fut parti, Harry regarda Remus. « Tu es assez fort, » dit-il.

« Ouais, un des avantages d'être un loup-garou, » dit-il amèrement.

« Oh…Écoute, Remus je… »

« Ça va, Harry…ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Remus et lui en vinrent à une entente sans même dire un mot. Après un moment, Lupin parla. « Nous devrions manger quelques uns de ces sandwitchs, » dit-il.

Harry et Lupin s'assirent à la table, et commencèrent à manger, ils parlèrent normalement, et Lupin fit quelques blagues à propos de ses cheveux. « Au fait Harry, belle coupe de cheveux, » rit Lupin.

« La ferme…je les aime comme ça, » dit Harry.

« Non, je crois vraiment que cela te fait bien… » dit-il, sur un ton très près du sérieux. « Ça va bien avec ta boucle d'oreille, » finit-il en riant.

« Ohh, va-te-faire-voir, » blagua Harry.

Lupin s'arrêta de rire et devint sérieux. « Tu veux toujours aller à Londre cet après-midi? »

Harry réfléchit un instant. « Oui… »dit-il finalement. « Je dois m'acheter un habit. »

« D'accord, nous irons après avoir mangé. Mais tout d'abord, je dois envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, pour lui dire ce qui est arrivé. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Lupin quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. _J'aurais dû être plus rapide_ pensa-t-il. _Je le serai…c'est la dernière fois. Plus jamais de mort._

Harry mangea son sandwitch en silence. Après avoir fini, il monta dans sa chambre et mit ses robes et ses livres dans sa nouvelle valise. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de redescendre, Remus était revenu et attendait maintenant devant la porte s'ouvrant sur Londre. Il avait métamorphosé sa robe en une paire de jean et un t-shirt. Harry trouvait que cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Dépêche-toi, Harry; avant de sortir, laisse-moi transformer ta robe. »

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte lui aussi alors que Lupin métamorphosait sa robe noire en une paire de jean et un t-shirt noir.

« Ça fera l'affaire, allons-y. » Remus ouvrit la porte vers Londre moldu et traversa, suivi par Harry. « Alors, » dit-il. « Où veux tu aller? »

« Je…je ne sais pas…je crois qu'on devrait aller au Strand, il y a beaucoup de magasins je crois, là-bas. »

Harry et Lupin suivirent les indications pour s'y rendre, et aussitôt qu'ils furent rendus, ils trouvèrent ce qu'il cherchait, un tailleur pour homme particulièrement respectable. Ils entrèrent dans le magaisn et firent un tour d'horizon. C'était vraiment très chic et sans la moindre trace de saleté, Harry ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, avec son jean et son t-shirt. Un homme à l'air hautain s'approcha d'Harry, et le regarda de haut en bas avant de parler.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider…monsieur, » dit-il, sur un ton qui démontrait clairement qu'il ne les croyait pas digne d'entrer dans son magasin.

« Oui… »dit Harry, un peu agacé. « Je voudrais un habit….quelque chose pour des funérailles. »

L'homme mit un moment avant de parler, son regard passa sur Lupin. « Très bien…suivez-moi. »

« Je vais t'attendre de l'autre côté de la rue, dans le petit café, »murmura Lupin, qui n'aimait pas du tout le regard d'amusement que lui jetaient des gens dans le magasin.

« D'accord…ça ne devrait pas être long. »

Harry suivit le vendeur dans une salle à l'arrière; les murs de cette salle étaient couverts d'habit noir. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette pièce sauf un petit homme armé d'un ruban à mesurer.

« Voyez-vous quelque chose qui vous plaît? »

Harry observa les douzaines d'habits accrochés au mur. Il ne savait pas lequel choisir, il pointa donc le premier à côté de la porte.

« Excellent, monsieur… »

L'homme au ruban à mesurer mesurait maintenant Harry, Après cinq minutes, il sortit un crayon et un bout de papier et commença à prendre des notes. Cela dura au moins dix minutes.

« Je crois qu'on devrait essayer un 14, Frank, » dit le couturier.

L'homme d'allure snob dénommé Frank hocha la tête et disparut dans une pièce adjacente, pour aller chercher la bonne grandeur. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, d'un air triomphant, avec l'habit en question. Il le remit à Harry, qui commença à le mettre. Il eût cependant quelques difficultés lorsqu'il enleva son jean et qu'il tenta de faire passer le pantalon par dessus sa jambe blessée. C'était la première fois que Harry regardait vraiment la blessure à sa jambe, un énorme bleu s'étendait tout le long de son tibia, jusqu'à son genou. Une large cicatrice serpentait le long de son avant-jambe. Le couturier remarqua évidemment la cicatrice.

« Mon Dieu…ce n'est pas joli à voir. Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est…eeee…une blessure de football, » mentit Harry.

Le couturier sembla accepter cette réponse et continua son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait fier allure. Il n'avait pas les épaules très larges, et ne les auraient sûrement jamais, pourtant, cela ne paraissait pas dans son habit, elles étaient de la longueur parfaite aux manches, et pas trop serrée à la taille.

« Allez-vous prendre celle-ci, monsieur? » demanda Frank.

« S'il-vous-plaît, » répondit Harry.

Harry remit ses jeans et son t-shirt, tendit que Frank emballait son ensemble. Il revint à la caisse alors que Frank pressait quelques boutons sur la caisse.

« Ce sera 150 livres, monsieur. »

Harry déroula son rouleau d'argent moldu et donna qelques billets. Il ramassa ensuite son sac et s'en alla. Remus était assis de l'autre côté de la rue, lisant la Gazette du sorcier, édition de l'après-midi. Harry s'assit à la même table et commenda une tasse de thé.

« Tout s'est bien passé, Harry? »

« Oh ouais… très bien. »

Lupin soupira. « Huh…ils ont fait vite. »

Remus donna à Harry la copie de la Gazette qu'il était entrain de lire. « Une des personnes que tu as sauvé était reporter, » dit-il. Harry commença à lire.

**_ATTAQUE DE DÉTRAQUEURS AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE_**

****

La première attaque de vous-savez-qui dans cette guerre 

****

Pas Ian Lighterman 

_Tôt aujourd'hui, des détraqueurs ont fait leur apparition au chemin de traverse,_

_présumément sous les ordres de vous-savez-qui, et ont attaqué_

_les personnes se trouvant sur les lieux à ce moment,_

_dont moi. Les rues s'assombrirent à leurs arrivées,_

_et plusieurs personnes tombèrent au sol, toute force les ayant _

_quitté. Pas moins d'une trentaine de détraqueurs encerclèrent le _

_groupe de gens dans lequel je me trouvais. Mais alors que tout espoir _

_nous avait quitté, un rayon de lumière traversa les ténèbres. Harry Potter, _

_'le garçon qui a survécu', produisit son Patronus pour éloigner les Détraqueurs._

_Le charme du Patronus est un acte de très hautes magie que plusieurs sorciers diplômés ont_

_de la difficulté à conjurer; Mais c'est la seule façon connue pour éloigner les_

_Détraqueurs. Le Patronus de Potter prit la forme d'un cerf et fonça droit sur_

_les Détraqueurs. Malheureusement, les Détraqueurs firent quatres victimes._

_La famille Robertson fut pris au piège près de Fleurry et Bott, et perdirent leurs_

_âmes. Mais Potter a une fois encore prouvé son courage face au danger. Des douzaines_

_de sorciers et sorcières lui doivent la vie et aimeraient le voir recevoir une récompense_

_appropriée pour son acte de bravoure._

L'article continuait avec une photo de Harry prit au chemin de traverse, immédiatement après l'attaque. On pouvait voir Harry parlant à Kingsley, Remus se tenant à ses côtés. Il mit le journal de côté.

« Il ont fait de moi un héros… »soupira-t-il.

« Ce que tu as fait était très héroïque, » argumenta Lupin.

« J'était…seulement là au bon moment… »

« Cinquantes personnes seraient mortes si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu es un puissant sorcier Harry, et tu sembles avoir quelques prédispositions pour combattre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose, oui… »

« Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai, maintenant, tu as d'autres courses à faire aujourd'hui? »

« J'aimerais acheter quelques vêtements normaux. Du style, t-shirt, jeans, manteau. »

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Trois heures plus tard, Harry monta les escaliers en direction de sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il avait acheté plusieurs nouveaux vêtements, noirs, pour la plupart, pour aller avec ses robes. Après avoir ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, il redescendit rejoindre Remus pour le dîner.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la salle privée pour le dîner. Quand Harry entra, il trouva Remus en grande discussion avec Tom, Mais ils s'arrêtèrent de parler une fois qu'ils le virent.

« Harry, » dit Remus, un peu surpris, alors qu'il serrait un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. « Je ne t'ai même pas entendu entrer. »

Harry regarda Remus, puis Tom, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient entrain de se dire, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour dîner? » demanda Harry, mettant fin au silence et prétendant n'avoir rien vu.

« Du steak? » demanda Tom.

« Ce sera parfait, Tom, » dit Lupin.

Tom quitta la pièce et partit préparer leurs souper. Harry et Lupin allèrent s'asseoir à une table près du feu.

« Ça va pour le steak, non? »

« Oh, ouais, c'est correct. »

« Bien. »

« Écoute Remus, j'ai voulu t'en parler toute la journée…qu'est-ce que les autres membres de l'ordre font? » demanda nerveusement Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Bien…. » dit-il, il choisissait ses mots avec précaution. « Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, pour être franc. Mundungus surveille les Mangemorts, mais je ne sais pas où sont Tonk et Maugrey! Dumbledore les a envoyé en mission à l'extérieur pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont bien? »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien….Dumbledore l'aurait sû si quelque chose était arrivée! »

Après le dîner, Lupin et Harry passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer au échec. Quand Harry s'avoua enfin vaincu par le cavalier suicidaire de Remus, il était déjà passé 11 heures. Il dit bonne nuit à Lupin et quitta la salle alors que Tom entrait.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû aller se coucher maintenant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas écouter aux portes, mais il le fit quand même. La porte n'était pas totalement fermée, il pouvait donc entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu penses donc vraiment qu'il va essayer de le recruter? » Demanda Tom, la peur se lisant sur son visage et dans sa voix quelque peu fébrile.

« Cela devient de plus en plus évident…. » soupira Lupin. « En particulier après ce qu'il a fait au chemin de traverse ce matin. Il nous a prouvé une fois de plus qu'il sera un très puissant sorcier. »

« Tu crois que Harry…va »

« Non, Tom, je ne crois pas que Harry rejoingne jamais les rangs de Voldemort. »

C'en était assez pour Harry. Il se retourna, traversa la grande salle en direction des marches pour aller à sa chambre. Éteignant sa lampe, il s'écroula sur son lit, avec seulement ses pensées pour comagnie_. Donc Voldemort me veut, maintenant_, pensa-t-il_. Il m'a presque tué il y a un mois….Je ne le rejoindrai jamais…_

_Harry tomba vite endormi, ses sombres pensées envahissant son corps tout entier._

_« Endoloris, » cria Harry._

_La silhouette d'une femme devant lui s'écroula au sol, hurlant sa douleur. La femme n'était nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry arrêta le sort et parla à Bellatrix d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne._

_« Tu as appris ta leçon je crois, » dit Voldemort/Harry._

_« Oui…oui, maître, » parvint à dire Bellatrix._

_« Cela fait deux fois que tu échoues cette semaine. Tu n'échoueras pas une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Non Maître…non. »_

_« Bien, maintenant dis-moi, que s'est-il passé au chemin de traverse? »_

_Bellatrix remit à Voldemort/Harry une copie de la Gazette, contenant l'article à propos de l'attaque en première page, il le lut._

_Voldemort/Harry se détourna de Bellatrix et marcha en direction d'une table dans un coin de la pièce. Sur le perchoir à côté de la table se tenait un gigantesque aigle noir, aux yeux sombres et au bec rouge sang. Voldemort/Harry prit une plume et commença à écrire sur un morceau de parchemin._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, des centaines de kilomètres plus loin, au petite heure du matin. Il s'assit dans son lit, sa main appuyée sur sa cicatrice, laquelle brûlait encore. Il essaya de se remémorer son rêve, mais les images se dissipaient rapidement. Il se souvenait d'une femme se faisant torturer….Bellatrix, et il se souvenait d'un aigle noir, et Vodemort écrivant une lettre…mais à qui? Harry se recoucha dans son lit et continua d'y réfléchir, mais peu de temps après, sa fatigue prit le dessus.

Il se leva tôt ce matin là. Les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre et tout était calme. Il regarda sa montre, il était sept heures trente, les funérailles étaient dans deux heures et demie. Harry ramassa son ensemble et sa cane et se dirigea vers la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain, tout frais rasé, habillé de son ensemble. Alors qu'il tentait d'enlever quelques faux plis à l'aide du miroir, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

« Tu viens déjeuner Harry? »

« J'arrive Remus. »

Harry écouta les pas de Lupin alors qu'il s'éloignait. Maintenant que les funérailles approchaient, un immense sentiment de culpabilité avait commencé à le ronger, formant une sorte de boule dans son estomac, il ne croyait pas pouvoir manger quoique ce soit. Cinq minutes plus tard il était en bas des escaliers, se dirigeant vers leurs petites salles habituelles, derrière le comptoir. Son estomac faisait des vrilles quand il entra dans la salle. Lupin était assis à une table, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, souriant.

« Harry, »dit-il. « Tu sais quoi? »

« Quoi? »

« Il est dit ici qu'il vont t'offrir l'ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe, pour ce que tu as fait hier au Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Cela lui importait peu. « Oh…c'est…c'est bien. »

« Est-ce que ca va, Harry? » demanda Lupin.

« Ouais, je vais bien, » mentit Harry. « Eeee…, à quel heure on part? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne viens pas. J'ai été appelé en mission pour l'ordre. Apparament Voldemort prépare quelque chose. Je vais amener ta valise à Poudlard et après je vais devoir partir pour un temps. »

« Comment je vais aller là-bas et revenir? »

« Par la cheminée, tu vas prendre la poudre de cheminette….jusque chez Arabella Figg, sa maison est vide. Et de là tu pourras aller à l'église sur la rue Rawlinson, C'est là qu'est le service. Et après tu pourras revenir…chez Arabella, pour aller à Poudlard. »

« Oh…où est-ce que tu vas? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry…ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. »

Harry grinça des dents. _C'était lui qui devait tuer Voldemort, est-ce que quelqu'un allait l'informer de ce qui se passait?_ « Hmmm…J'ai fait un rêve à propos de Voldemort la nuit dernière, » dit-il.

Lupin le regarda, oubliant son journal. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? »

« Pas grand chose, à vrai dire, je l'ai vu torturer Bellatrix Lestrange et il a appris comment j'avais arrêter les Détraqueurs, et après il a commencé à écrire une lettre à quelqu'un, mais je n'ai pas pu voir à qui, après je me suis réveillé. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait un grand aigle noir…. » demanda tranquillement Lupin, avec appréhension. »

« Ouais…oui, il y en avait un. »

Lupin soupira. « Hmmm…c'est l'oiseau qu'il utilise pour envoyer des lettres de recrutements aux gens. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. « Recrut…pour les mangemorts? »

« Ouais…Nous savons qu'il en a envoyé au moins 275 depuis Février dernier. Et il y en a sûrement plusieurs que nous n'avons pas vus. »

« Combien de mangemorts a-t-il? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement lui connaît le nombre exact, mais nous croyons qu'il en a environ deux cents. »

« Deux cents! »

« Ouais… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en tant qui le rejoingne? »

« Il ne fait pas que t'envoyer une lettre pour ensuite te laisser décider. Si tu refuses…il viendra te voir, toi et ta famille. Alors c'est soit joindre ses rangs, ou mourir…des gens disparaissent depuis quelques mois maintenant. »

« Et le ministère ne peut rien faire? »

« Les gens sont bien trop effrayés pour demander de l'aide…ça va bientôt devenir comme il y a seize ans. »

Pour les quelques heures qui suivirent, Harry ne parla pas beaucoup. Il était, comme il l'avait fait la plupart de la semaine, entrain de réfléchir à propos du passé. Sirius était des plus présent dans ses pensées, comme l'était le rêve dans lequel il s'était parlé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit vrai, se pouvait-il que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une coïncidence? Son sentiment de culpabilité avait encore grandi lorsque Lupin lui remit une poignée de poudre de cheminette quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons, c'est donc un au revoir, pour l'instant. Amuse toi cette année…Je sais que ça a été un début difficile…mais essaye, et ne t'attire pas d'ennuie! »

« D'accord Remus, à la…à la prochaine, » dit Harry alors qu'il se plaçait dans le foyer. « Qu'est-ce que je dis? »

Lupin tenta un sourir. « Dit seulement 'Little Whinging'. »

« Bye, Remus, » murmura-t-il, laissant tomber un peu de poudre. « Little Whinging. »

Le monde devînt soudainement flou, et en un instant il fut chez Mme Figg, dans son salon. Ses yeux dévièrent immédiatement vers où son corps se trouvait. Il secoua la tête, et en faisant cela, il remarqua toute la poussière sur son habit. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un sort de nettoyage, ne se souciant guère de la loi sur la restriction de la magie en se moment. Il jeta un dernier regarda à la chaise, puis sortit de la maison.

Arrivé dehors, dans la rue, Harry oberva les alentours. Il semblait qu'il y avait des années qu'il était tombé de son balai et s'était brisé le bras sur cette rue, en réalité cela faisait moins d'une semaine. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, cependant. Il était neuf heures quarante-cinq, il avait donc quize minutes pour se rendre à l'église.

L'église se trouvait cinq rues plus loin, et alors que Harry marchait, il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Son périple vers l'église se termina bien plus tôt qu'il le crût, et il se retrouva bien vite debout, devant la clôture, à regarder les gens entrés dans le bâtiment. Harry reconnut quelques personnes. Il y avait tante Marge, qu'il avait gonflée trois ans plus tôt, la bande à Dudley était présente également, ainsi que plusieurs personnes apparentés à son oncle, qu'il avait rencontré quelques fois.

Harry resta où il était, alors que tout le monde entrait à l'intérieur, puis les portes se fermèrent. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il ne pouvait pas se décidé à entrer cependant, pas avec toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il resta donc debout, près de la clôture, pendant au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce que le service se terminent. Après ce qui lui paru cinq minutes, les portes s'ouvrirent et le cortège sortit, suivi de trois cercueils, porté par 18 personnes, six par cercueils. Harry effaça quelques larmes, maudissant Voldemort, et sa destinée.

Il suivit le cortège à travers les rues désertes, jusqu'au cimetière, et une fois encore, il resta en retrait alors qu'il descendait les cercueils et que le Révérend disait les derniers mots. _Tout ce qui est poussière, redeviendra poussière. _Une fois le service fini, la foule commença à se disperser et à quitter les lieux. Quelques uns restèrent pour offrir leurs respects personnels. Quelques uns pleurèrent alors qu'ils mirent la première pelleter de terre, et qu'ils placèrent une rose sur chaque pierre tombale, Harry pleura également.

Le temps sembla s'accélérer pour Harry, et quand il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction des tombes, les ouvriers avaient déjà commencé à ensevelir les trois cercueils. Quinze minutes plus tard, les ouvriers s'en allèrent également.

Harry s'avança vers les trois pierres tombales et regarda vers le bas en silence; un long moment passa avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

« Je suis désol »Murmura-t-il. « C'est ma faute…entièrement ma faute. » Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. « Il vous a tué parce que j'étais là…je suis désol »Harry tomba à genoux devant les pierres tombales. « Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça…il va payer…Je vous le promets. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et mumura un petit sort. Des fleurs sortirent du bout de sa baguette, et il les mit par terre, devant les pierres.

« Je suis désol »murmura-t-il finalement, avant de se retourner.

Sa marche vers Mme Figg sembla lui prendre des heures. Finalement Harry arriva et entra directement. Il ne voulait rien de plus que s'en aller d'ici, loin de la douleur. Il se dirigea directement vers le foyer.

« Poudlard, salle commune de Gryffondor, » dit-il, laissant tomber un peu de poudre au sol.

Le monde se mit à tourner et il quitta le salon de Mme Figg. C'était la dernière fois que Harry mettait les pieds à Little Whinging, Surrey.

Un autre chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je vais commencer le prochain dans pas long, vous inquiétez pas!

Pour votre culture personnelle, je vous informe que l'histoire en anglais comporte 30 chapitres, elle ne se trouve plus sur , mais sur un autre site…Me demander pas pourquoi, l'auteur me l'a pas encore dit… C'est sur le site de , pour l'adresse exact, juste à me demander! Sachez aussi que les 30 chapitres ne sont que la première partie de l'histoire!! La deuxième partie comporte présentement 6 chapitres! Et la troisième,…et bien, sa va venir un jour sûrement!

Si vous reviewer, vous ne devez pas oublier de remercier chaleureusement MARIE! Qui a su rendre ce chapitre ainsi que les précédents, lisibles! MERCI MARIE!

Place aux reviews maintenant :

**_Felixthebest _**_: Je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils! Mais comem je suis pas infaillible(loins de là même), et que ma correctrice non plus, ben si tu vois des fautes, et je parle pas seulement des fautes d'orthographe là, ben tu peux nous les signaler. Et ça vaut aussi pour tous les autres lecteurs! Merci d'apprécier cette traduction!_

**_Cesk_**_ : Merci beaucoup de lire cette traduction! Et d'apprécier en plus! Pour l'adresse du site où ce trouve la fic en anglais, ben c'est : Et il y a aussi sur yahoo, mais tu trouvera tout les renseignement pour y aller sur schnoogle!_

**_David _**_: Je sais pas si tu a remarqué, mais il y a une résumé du chapitre au début! Et grâce à toi en plus! C'était une très bonne idée, merci de m,en avoir fait part! Et pour ce qui est tu temp que je prend à traduire mes chapitres, ben encore désolé, mais je peux pas vraiment faire mieux…J'ai une vie assez occupé et ma correctrice aussi, alors ont fait du mieux qu'on peut…Mais si tu est intéressé à traduire ou corriger…il ya toujours de la place, surtout si on veut rattraper l'auteur! __J Merci encore de reviewer, sa fait chaud au cœur de savoir que c'est apprécier!_

Godric2 


	5. Potins et Animagus

**Pour vous remettre dans l'histoire**: Le 4, Privet Drive fait partie du passé, les Dursley également. Tous le monde croient Harry décédé, alors il n'a d'autre choix que de retourner à Poudlard par ses propres moyens…avec des Mangemorts à ses trousses. Il parvient cependant à destination, non sans quelques blessures. À son réveil, Dumbledore lui confirme le décès des Dursleys, ainsi que la date de leurs funérailles, auxquels Harrya la permission d'assister. Sa va? Vous vous rappeler? Alors on poursuit!…Ha j'oubliait, il y a aussi une petite visite au chemin de traverse qui tourne au drame!

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SWORD OF THE HERO**

Écrit par le talentueux joe6991

_Traduit et corrigé par Godric2_

**Résumé du chapitre**: Harry retourne à Poudlard après les funérailles des Dursley, et seulement quelques heures après son arrivé, Voldemort vient de nouveau troubler sa vie. Avec la menace du Lord Noir croissant à travers le monde, Harry doit faire un choix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, des vies seront mises en danger suite à ses décisions.Harry apprend également que Voldemort ne fait pas uniquement partie du passé, et que Gryffondor est plus que seulement sa maison….

**Chapitre 4**

_Live in the now, with whoever you can_

_Never let the future disturb you_

_You will meet it, if you have to, with_

_The same weapons of reason which_

_Today arm you against the present_

_Marcus Aurelius_

La salle commune était déserte en ce dimanche midi. Harry grimpa les escaliers menant à son dortoir, remarquant à peine le nouvelle écriteau 'sixième année' sur la porte en bois, avant d'entrer. Le dortoir était comme il avait toujours été, les cinq mêmes lits longeaient le mur, les valises de leurs propriétaires à leurs pieds, dont celle de Harry.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, reposant sa jambe. Il était debout depuis assez longtemp déjà, et elle commençait à lui faire mal. Il resta étendue là, pensant, ….pensant à la prophécie, …à la fin, dans laquelle il devrait affronter Voldemort. Tout ça était tellement …trop. Il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il était encore à l'école, par Merlin, et avait déjà rencontré plus de danger et de bataille que la plupart des gens, et il savait que beaucoup était encore à venir… Les pensées de Harry dévièrent vers ses parents, et de comment toutes chances d'une vie normal était disparu en même temp qu'eux. C'est dans des moments tels que celui-ci, que toutes pensées joyeuses semble vouloir quittées votre esprit, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Dix minutes plus tard il décida d'aller manger un peu. Revêtant une robe, il descendit dans la grande salle. Les corridors étaient tous déserts lorsqu'il descendit, et en peu de temp, il arriva devant les portes de la grande salle. Harry écouta, d'après ce qu'il entendait, toute l'école était là. Il rassembla son courage et entra.

Comme si tout le monde c'était donnés le mot, l'école toute entière se retourna vers lui. Il y eu un moment de silence, puis les murmures commencèrent.

« C'est Harry Potter. »

« Regarde ces cheveux. »

« Il semble si différent, et cette boucle d'oreille. »

« 30 Détraqueurs, a sauvé 50 personnes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a une canne? »

« Tu crois qu'il s'est blessé à la jambe en tombant de la fenêtre? »

« J'ai faim, passe-moi les fruits. »

Son chemin vers Ron et Hermione, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, sembla lui prendre un temp fou. Harry marcha avec des millers de pairs d'yeux braquées sur lui. Il rejoignit finalement ses amis, et s'assit à côté de Ron.

« Ça va? » Demanda gentiment Ron.

« Ouais, je vais bien. »

« Comment était…comment étaient les funérailles? »

« Oh…bien… » Harry ne voulait pas en parler.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux? » Demanda sérieusement Ron, avec une pointe de sarcasme à peine cacher.

« Tait-toi! Tu peux rien trouver de plus original. Remus me les a tout sortit, » ria Harry, rapprochant un plat de sauce près de lui. « Et comment va-tu Hermione? »

« Oh, je vais bien, mais il semblerait qu'on ne puisse pas te laisser seul cinq minutes sans que tu te fasses attaquer par quelques sombres créatures. »

« Vous avez entendu parler des Détraqueurs alors. »

« Tout le monde en a entendu parler, Harry, c'était dans tous les journaux. »

« Tu as fait du bon travail par contre, » dit Ron.

« Non, pas vraiment…Il y avait une famille qui… »

« Tu as quand même sauvé beaucoup de vies, » dit Hermione.

« Ouais…Alors, est-ce qu'il y a eut des questions à propos des rencontres de L'AD? »

« Ouais, presque tout le monde de l'année dernière m'a demandé si ont continuaient, excepté ceux qui ont quitté l'école bien sûr. Ils ont tous gardé leurs faux Gallions, donc tu n'a qu'à écrire l'heure et l'endroit sur le tient et ils arriveront tous. »

« Bien…ce soir alors. »

« Ce soir! » Dit Hermione, un peu surpris. « Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu? Je veux dire, tu en as fait beaucoup en fin de semaine… »

« Non Hermione, ce soir…ont le fait ce soir. Je veux… »

Hermione n'entendit pas ce qu'Harry venait de dire, parce qu'à cet instant, un immense aigle noir, avec un bec rouge sang, entra dans la grande salle en lançant un cri à vous glacer le sang. Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers le plafond de la grande salle alors que l'aigle lançait un autre cri. Harry le regarda faire plusieurs tours au-dessus des quatre tables, ses yeux scrutant chaque visage. Il regarda à la table des professeurs; Dumbledore s'était levé et regardait l'oiseau d'un regard grave. Plusieurs autres professeurs s'étaient aussi levés.

L'oiseau continua son vol autour de la grande salle, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'Harry, il commença alors sa descente. Tout bruits cessa dans la grande salle lorsque l'oiseau atterrit sur l'épaule de Harry, laissant tomber une enveloppe noire sur la table. Sur un autre cri, l'oiseau reprit son envole, égratignant douloureusement l'épaule d'Harry au passage.

La plus part des gens de la grande salle étaient retournés à leurs plats, pensant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un oiseau de poste. Harry, par contre, savait ce que signifiait cet oiseaux, ainsi que Dumbledore. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se tenait encore debout, il leva ses mains pour réclamer le silence, ce qui ne pris que quelques secondes.

« Harry, » commença-t-il, le regardant directement, « Je crois que tu devrais m'accompagner dans mon bureau. »

Harry lui fit signe de la tête comme quoi c'était d'accord et se leva, mettant la lettre dans sa poche et attrapant sa canne. Il murmura un rapide 'au revoir' à Ron et Hermione et sortit silencieusement de la grande salle, avec encore une fois des milliers de pairs d'yeux sur lui.

Harry attendit Dumbledore dans le Halle d'entrée. Après quelques minutes la curiosité l'emporta et ressortit la lettre de sa poche. L'enveloppe était d'un noir pure, et sellé d'un sceau de couleur vert. Son nom se trouvait sur le dessus, écrit en lettres de feu, elles semblait brûler sur la papier. Harry brisa le sceau avec un doigt et en sortit le parchemin. Son estomac virvoltant en tout sens.

Cher Harry,

Premièrement, je te félicite. Contrer mon attaque de Détraqueurs était à la fois ennuyeux et impressionnant, bien joué. Deuxièmement Harry, je ne sais pas si tu sait cela, mais je te compte parmis l'un des plus dangereux opposants que j'ai jamais eu. Seul Dumbledore a réussit à me tenir tête aussi longtemp que tu l'as fait, encore félicitation. Cela doit paraître une peu bizzard de ma part, de te féliciter, mais je t'écrit aujourd'hui pour te faire une offre.

Te rappelle tu, en première année, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois devant le mirroir de Rised?Je t'ai demandé pour la première fois de te joindre à moi Harry, et tu as stupidement refusé. Je te le demande encore Harry. Joint-toi à mes Mangemorts. Tu as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu étais un puissant sorciers. Toi et moi ensemble, Harry, nous pourrions contrôler le monde.

J'ai bien peur de ne pas donner le choix à quiconque de répondre, non, à mon offre. Joint toi à moi ou regarde ceux que tu aime le plus mourir, un part un. Je te laisse sur cette menace, Potter.

Une semaine, Harry, je te donne une semaine pour me répondre.

Sincèrement,

Lord Voldemort

Harry lut et relu la lettre plusieurs fois avant que les portes de la grandes salle ne s'ouvre et que Dumbledore n'en sorte.

« Allons parler dans mon bureau, Harry, » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Harry accepta et suivit Dumbledore dans les escaliers. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers les corridors du château, Dumbledore ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois pour laisser le temp à Harry de le rattraper. Plusieurs escaliers plus haut, il furent devant la statut de pierre s'ouvrant sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Crème Canarie. »

La statue de pierre prit vie à la mention de la plus populaire attraction de Fred et George. Harry et Dumbledore montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la vieille porte menant au bureau. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, les murs étaient toujours ornés des portraient des anciens directeurs, plusieurs instruments étranges étaient encore étendue sur une table et Fumseck, le phénix rouge et or, était une fois encore perché sur son perchoir près du bureau.

« Assiez-toi, s'il te plaît, Harry. »

Dumbledore était maintenant assit derrière son bureau, montrant un siège à Harry, que Harry accepta.

« Je crois que tu avais deviné ce que contenait la lettre avant même de l'ouvrir Harry? »

« Ouais…ouais, bien sûr. »

« Puis-je la lire? »

Harry passa la lettre à Dumbledore. Alors qu'il lisait, Harry observa une nouvelle fois le bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'épée de Gryffondor, dans une boîte vitrée, près des escaliers. Il était comme attiré vers elle, il ne pouvait en détournée les yeux, c'était la même sensation qu'avec sa boucle d'oreille de Gryffon.

Une fois qu'il eut finie, Dumbledore regarda attentivement Harry, qui lui retourna son regard. « Et bien Harry, il semble que nous ayons un problème. » Harry ne répondit rien. « Cette lettre renferme deux problèmes, en fait. »

« Deux? »

« Oui, Harry, l'un d'eux est clair. Voldemort veut que tu le rejoignes, j'avais crains qu'il ne le fasse depuis quelques temps. »

« Mais, professeur…vous savez bien que jamais je ne le rejoindrai… »

« Bien sûr, que je le sais, Harry, ce qui nous mène au second problème. Que fera-t-il si tu refuse son offre? »

Harry soupira, il venait de réaliser où Dumbledore voulait en venir. S'il ne rejoignait pas Voldemort, Voldemort allait tuer les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher. Qui cela serait-il? Ron? Hermione?

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? »

« Je crois qu'il s'en prendra à Ron et Hermione…J'ai bien peur que tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est d'avoir confiance en les protections de Poudlard, et tu devras avoir confiance en moi, Harry. Il ne s'en prendra pas à eux ici, je peux te le promettre. »

Harry ne répondit pas; il repensait à la confiance qu'il avait mit en Dumbledore pour le protéger à Privet Drive, et à comment cela c'était terminé. Pouvaient-ils réellement être en sécurité ici? Harry jugea que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour eux; ils ne pouvaient être plus en sécurité ailleurs. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait, de nouveau, confiance en Dumbledore, si un jour cela se reproduisait. Il avait quelques questions qui nécessitait des réponses.

« Professeur, » commença silencieusement Harry, « je reviens des funérailles de la dernière famille qui me restait sur cette terre. J'ai failli être tué à trois différentes occasions cette semaine. Et je me suis brisé plus d'os que je ne peux en compter. Maintenant je veux savoir exactement ce pour quoi je vis. » Harry avait élevé légèrement la voix alors qu'il disait les derniers mots. « Je suis désolé monsieur, mais ma confiance en vous n'est pas ce que vous croyez qu'elle est. Vous m'aviez promis la sécurité à Privet Drive, et ce qu'il en est résulté c'est un massacre. Voldemort a ruiné ma vie chaque années durant mes six années passé à Poudlard, il a toujours réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à entré dans l'école. Que ce soit à l'arrière du crâne d'un professeur, ou dans un journal intime, il a toujours réussi à entrer. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que Ron et Hermione seront en sécurité ici… » Harry s'arrêta, il réalisait soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda la réaction de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fut silencieux pendant un moment. Il enleva ses lunettes en demi-lunes et se frotta les yeux avant de les replacer. « Harry… » commença tranquillement Dumbledore. « Je suis réellement désolé à propos de Privet Drive. Il m'a battu à cet instant, et je ne sais toujours pas comment! Tu m'as demandé de te dire ce pour quoi tu vivais?… Je crois que je connais la réponse, comme toi aussi… Pour l'amour de tes amis. »Dumbledore regarda attentivement Harry en disant ces derniers mots, comme s'il le jugeait. « Il y a un moyen, pour que leurs sécurités soit garantie, entre ces murs. » Harry releva la tête à ces mots. « Le sortilège de _Fidelitas_. »

Harry laissa le temps à ces mots de pénétrer son esprit. Le sortilège _Fidelitas, _le sort du gardien du secret. Le sort que ces parents avaient utilisé pour se cacher, et qui avait échoué à cause de Pettigrew. « Je vais le faire, » dit Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Tu dois comprendre, Harry. Leurs sécurité ne sera garantie qu'à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. S'ils ne font ne serait-ce qu'un pas, à l'extérieur des limites du parc, alors Voldemort pourra les trouver. »

« Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils seront au château, il ne pourra pas les atteindre? » Dumbledore fit signe que oui de la tête. « Alors qu'attendons-nous? »

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et sortit sa baguette de sa robe en faisant signe à Harry de faire de même. « Maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu pense clairement à tes amis. Imagine-les à Poudlard en parfaite sécurité, imagine-les caché à l'intérieur du château. » Et c'est ce que Harry fit, il vit clairement le visage de ses amis, protégé par les murs de Poudlard. « À trois, Harry, _Fidelius. _Un, deux, trois! »

À l'unisson, Harry et Dumbledore crièrent, « _FIDELIUS!_ » Une intense lumière blanche s'échappa de chacune de leurs baguettes. Les deux lumières se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à faire des cercles, de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à former une boule de cette lumière d'un blanc éclatant. À l'intérieur de cette sphère, Harry aperçu l'image de ses amis, en sécurité, entre les murs de Poudlard. La lumière continua de tourner, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un Cognard, puis, elle s'arrêta. Elle resta immobile dans les airs pendant un moment, avant de lentement se diriger vers Harry. Elle entra en contact avec la poitrine de Harry, et pendant un bref instant, il se sentit totalement en sécurité, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais le moment d'après, ce sentiment avait disparu, tout comme l'intense lumière blanche.

« Où? …»

« Elle est en toi, Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu garderas ce secret en toi, il ne pourra jamais les toucher. Je peux te le promettre. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne trahirait pas ses amis comme Pettigrew l'avait fait. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser cela arriver. Alors que Harry réfléchissait à ses amis, son regard se retourna vers l'épée de gryffondor. Dumbledore le remarqua. « Tu te sens attiré par cette épée, n'est-ce pas, Harry. »

Son même détournée son regard de l'épée, Harry lui répondit, « Ouais…c'est comme lorsque je regardais cette boucle d'oreille, » dit-il, touchant le gryffond gravé dessus. « Il m'est difficile d'en détourné mon regard….ou….plutôt comme si…je l'avait vue avant, mais que je ne peux me rappeler où… »

Dumbledore observa longuement Harry avant de parler. « Je crois que nous allons devoir faire un petit test. »

« Un…un test? » dit Harry, légèrement confus.

« Dit moi, Harry. N'as-tu jamais fais de la magie sans baguette? »

Harry réfléchit longuement avant de répondre. « Bien…oui, mais seulement quelques petits trucs, comme faire disparaître une vitre. »

« Hmmm…Peux-tu s'il te plait te placer devant l'épée de Gryffondor. »

Harry fit quelques pas pour se mettre devant le boîtier vitré de l'épée. « Tient toi à environ trois mètre de distance. »

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que.. »

« Tu verra, tu verra…maintenant, de quel bras tiens-tu ta baguette? »

« Le droit…. »

« D'accord, lève ta main gauche devant le boîtier, très bien; maintenant appelle l'épée à toi. »

« L'appeler …à moi? Que voulez-vous dire? »

« Seulement cela, appelle là à toi, demande-lui de venir à toi. Pense-le, imagine la venir à toi. »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais il le fit quand même. Il rassembla toutes ses pensées vers l'épée, essayant de la faire apparaître dans sa main tendue. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais éventuellement, il crut voir l'épée commencer à briller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit définitivement l'épée bouger. Elle avait commencé à bouger, et la lame était devenue d'un rouge éclatant, puis elle devint profondément doré. Il y eu un son intense, comme des coups de feu, puis le boîtier explosa dans un nuage de fumé.

Cela surpris Harry, et il perdit sa concentration. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors combien il avait chaud, des gouttes sueurs perlaient sur son front, jusqu'à ses sourcils, et ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce …qui vient…de se passer? » Marmona-t-il.

« Tu viens seulement de me confirmer quelque chose, » dit-il, un léger sourire. « Regarde le boîtier. »

Maintenant que la fumer s'était dissipé, Harry pu voir que quelque chose était différent. L'épée, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, était partit. Elle n'était seulement plus là, elle avait disparu. Elle n'était ni sur le sol, ni derrière le boîtier ou autour. Elle n'était plus.

« Où…. »

« Appelle-là une nouvelle fois Harry! »

« Mais elle n'est plus là? Elle… »

« Ton bras gauche, est-il différent? »

Harry regarda son bras, pas différent au premier abord. Il le bougea de haut en bas, maintenant, il semblait différent. Plus lourd peut-être…mais plus fort. Il le regarda attentivement, son bras semblait toujours le même, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de différent.

« Appelle-là, Harry. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il rappela l'épée comme il venait juste de le faire, sauf que cette fois, il savait qu'elle allait venir. Un sentiment de puissance le traversa, il sentit sa main gauche se refermer sur le métal froid, et là, dans sa main, se tenait l'épée de Gryffondor.

« Quoi?…comment? »

« Range-là, maintenant. Pense seulement que tu en est capable et ça marchera, » dit Dumbledore.

Harry pensa à l'épée disparaissant et, à son plus grand étonnement, elle le fit. Dans un clignement d'œil elle était partit, mais il pouvait toujours sentir son poids dans son bras gauche.

« Comment? Je…eeee? » baragouina Harry, subjugé.

« Te rappelle-tu la première fois où tu as utilisé l'épée, Harry? Elle apparut dans le chapeau, alors que tu en avais besoin. Je n'étais pas sûr alors, mais maintenant je le suis. Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, mais tu l'avais inconsciemment appelé. »

Harry y réfléchit un instant. Certaines choses ne concordaient pas. « Mais comment est-ce que j'aurais fais pour l'appelé la première fois. Je veux dire, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, …non? »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant, et il sourit alors qu'il disait la phrase suivante. « Si Godric Gryffondor était célèbre pour autre chose qu'être le co-fondateur de Poudlard, c'était pour son habileté à conjurer plusieurs sorts complexes sans même avoir recours à sa baguette. Utilisant cette habileté, il se construisit cette épée, pour lui et pour tous ses descendants directs. »

Harry ne répondit rien; tous les éléments se mettaient en place, commençant à prendre forme. « Mais alors…ça veut dire… »

« Oui Harry, tu es un descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. Son sang coule dans tes veines. Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor. »

« Wow, » fut tout ce que Harry fut capable de dire. C'était incroyable; il était lié à Godric Gryffondor et avait maintenant une épée attachée à lui.

« L'épée est désormais tienne, elle sera à jamais là, à porté…tu n'auras qu'à l'appelé en cas de besoins. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoins de te rappeler les règles de Poudlard? » Il y avait un léger éclat dans les yeux de Dumbledore alors qu'il disait cela.

Harry hocha la tête. L'épée faisait maintenant partie de lui, et lui faisait partie d'elle. Ils étaient liées ensemble à jamais. « Je comprends. Ce sera tout, professeur? »

« Oui, Harry, tu peux retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de la lettre, toi et tes amis êtes en sécurité à Poudlard. Je ferai en sorte que des protections supplémentaires soient mises en places, bien qu'elles ne soient pas nécessaires, avec le sortilège _Fidelitas_. »

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris, puis regarda une nouvelle fois son bras. Il réalisa qu'il se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, immobile. Il leva le regard, pour découvrir un Dumbledore lui souriant. Il lui dit au revoir et quitta le bureau du directeur. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Beaucoup de chose s'était passé ses dernières semaines, et l'épée venait s'ajouter à cette liste. En peu de temps, il se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry la regarda un moment, sans rien dire…il ne savait pas le mot de passe.

« Eeee…je suppose que tu ne peux pas seulement m'ouvrir, non? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis, à la surprise de Harry, le tableau s'ouvrit. Il avait été ouvert de l'intérieur, par un des nouveaux Gryffondor de premières années.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry, alors que les premières années passaient devant lui. « Vous devez être les nouveaux. »

Ils semblèrent bien trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit, après tout, il était le gars qui était arriver dans la grande salle, une semaine auparavant, par une fenêtre, tout en lambeau et saignant abondamment. Ils marmonnèrent quelques mots puis partirent à grande course, lançant des regards plus qu'effrayés à Harry, par-dessus leurs épaules.

Harry soupira, puis se tourna vers le tableau pour si glisser avant qu'il ne se referme. La salle commune était pratiquement vide, la journée s'était avéré passablement ensoleillé, et la plupart des étudiants était dans le parc, se faisant grillé au soleil. Ron et Hermione étaient ici, par contre, assit dans leurs fauteuils favoris près du foyer.

« Harry, » appela Hermione, « par ici. »

Harry se dirigea vers les fauteuils en question, et s'y assis également. Il ne s'était pas assis plus de 5 minutes aujourd'hui, ses jambes lui étaient donc très reconnaissantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Harry? » Demanda Ron, aussitôt que Harry fut assis.

Harry réfléchit quelques moments avant de répondre, comment allait-il leurs dirent qu'ils étaient maintenant en danger à cause de lui. Qu'être son ami pouvait leurs coûter la vie ! Après un moment, il se lança. « Cette lettre…que l'aigle a apportée…était de Voldemort. »

Ron sursauta au son de ce nom, mais Hermione, quant à elle, sembla concerné. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il…eee…voulait que je le rejoigne…il veut que je sois un Mangemort. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit était des plus étrange. Harry ne pouvait dire ce que ses amis étaient entrain de penser, leurs visages étaient blancs comme neige.

« Harry, » dit Ron. "Tu as…tu as dit non?

« Oh, bien sûr que oui idiot! »Ria Harry, donnant une tape sur la tête de son ami. Un immense soulagement apparu soudain dans le visage de Ron, mais Hermine regardait toujours Harry intensément.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre, non? » Dit-elle.

Harry soupira. « Ouais…si je…refuse il va peut-être…peut-être…s'en prendre à vous. »

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase fut encore plus long et bizzard que le précédent. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry pendant un moment, puis commencèrent à parler en même temp.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, Harry. »

« Nous sommes tes amis mon vieux, nous… »

« Nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard. »

« Ouais, il y a plein de vieille magie qui protège cet endroit. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais tout ça….mais j'y pense depuis un moment déjà, depuis l'année dernière, en fait. »

«À propos de quoi? » demanda Ron.

« À propos de ce que ça pourrait vous coûter d'être mes amis…d'être près de moi, » dit lentement Harry.

« Écoute Harry, » commença Hermione, « nous sommes amis! Nous sommes amis depuis la première année. Tu ne peux pas nous rejeter comme ça maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, pas après toute la merde que nous avons traversée ensemble. Désolé mon vieux, mais t'es collé avec nous. »

Harry leurs fit un sourire, ça faisait du bien de sourire. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour sourire ses derniers temps, c'était l'un de ces moments où il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir de si bons amis. « Merci, à vous deux… »

Pour quelques raisons que ce soit, il ne leurs parla pas de ce qui s'était passé d'autre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le fait qu'il soit l'héritier de Gryffondor, son épée, et aussi le fait qu'il était probablement très doué à la magie sans baguette. Il devait cependant leurs dirent à propos du sortilège de _Fidelitas. _

« Vous serez en sécurité aussi longtemps que vous serez à Poudlard, en passant. Il ne peut pas vous atteindre ici. Je m'en suis assuré. » Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard confus et demandèrent à Harry des explications. « Je suis votre gardien du secret. Dumbledore et moi avons utilisé le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ pour vous protéger ici. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione parla. « Harry…merci. »

« Ouais, merci vieux. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous ne serez en sécurité qu'à Poudlard, cependant. Vous quittez l'école, et le charme ne marche plus. »

« D'accord Harry, » dit Hermione. « Maintenant, veux-tu toujours faire une rencontre de l'AD ce soir?"

« Ouais…je crois qu'on devrait commencer à apprendre à se défendre sérieusement cette année…et peut-être apprendre quelques sorts et sortilèges plus puissant. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il y avait une flamme dans les yeux de Harry qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, et un regard des plus déterminé dans les yeux.

« Harry… »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, son visage retournant à la normal.

« Eee…tu va devoir ajuster l'heure et la date sur le gallion… »dit Hermione.

« Oh, d'accord, je vais ju….Merde! Je ne l'ai plus, il était à Privet Drive. »

« J'avais pensé que cela pourrait arriver. Tient, utilise le mien. » Hermione sortie une pièce en or de sa robe et la donna à Harry. « Aussi longtemps que c'est toi qui met l'heure, alors n'importe quel Gallion marchera. »

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris et sortit sa baguette. « Voyons voir…sept heures, ça serait bien. » Il régla l'heure et remis la pièce à Hermione. « Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de nos prochaine cinq heures? »

« Ont pourrait fait quelques devoirs, » dit joyeusement Hermione. « Harry, tu as manqué un sort vraiment bien en sortilège la semaine dernière, allez…je vais te l'apprendre. Ron, tu peux aussi te pratiquer… »

Durant les heures qui suivirent, tous les trois s'exercèrent au sort _Gravatius._ Un sort permettant à l'utilisateur de flotter à quelques mètres du sol. Un des sorts de Ron fonctionna au delà de ses espérances, et le fit flotter dans les airs tellement haut qu'il se cogna la tête contre la plafond.

« C'est bien, Harry, maintenant utilise l'autre sort pour redescendre, » lui enseigna Hermione.

« _Gravios, »_ dit Harry, sa baguette pointé sur sa poitrine. Il flotta vers le sol, pour atterrir dans une chaise. « Assez amusant, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué d'autre? »

« Pas grand chose, pour être franc, nous avons seulement révisé ce que nous avons vu l'année passé, pour reprendre le rythme. »

« Oh, et comment sont les cours de DCFM? »

« Ce cours est génial, » dit Ron. « Dumbledore sait vraiment de quoi il parle. »

« Et c'est quand le prochain cours? »

« Demain après-midi, double période. »

« Excellent, » dit Harry. Regardant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était déjà 18:30. « Allez, allons manger un peu et après ont iras à la salle de l'AD. »

Dumbledore était tranquillement assis près du foyer de son bureau. Il attendait Alastor Maugrey, qui était attendu dans les prochaines minutes. Alors qu'il attendait, il pensa à Harry, et au danger qu'il avait encouru la semaine dernière. Ses pensées furent interrompues, cependant, alors qu'un visage apparu dans le feu du foyer.

« Alastor, » dit-il, un moment après que la tête de l'ex-auror apparu. « Content de vous voir en pleine forme. »

« Moi de même, » répliqua-t-il.

« Comment vont les recherches? »

« Un peu mieux que la semaine dernière. Je l'ai poursuivit jusqu'en Amérique. Il m'a filé entre les doigts quand j'ai essayé de lui parler à son _appartement. »_ Maugrey prononça le dernier mot comme si l'endroit en question était à peine vivable. « Transplané quelque part. »

« Il peut transplaner! » dit Dumbledore.

« Il est capable de bien plus. Sa chambre était pleine de livre sur la magie, donc quelques-uns de très haut niveau. Je te jure…il sera quelqu'un en duel! »

Dumbledore sombra un instant dans ses pensées. « Il faut que tu continue d'essayer Alastor. Si Voldemort le trouve en premier, les choses deviendront encore plus…difficile.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu le veux, cependant…non? »

« Non, en effet. Voldemort essaye de recruter Harry, Alastor. »

« Merlin… »

« Oui, je sais… » soupira Dumbledore. En ce moment, Maugrey vit un Dumbledore ayant l'air plus vieux que jamais auparavant. « Trouve-le Alastor, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vais le trouver… » Et sur ce, il disparut, laissant de nouveau Dumbledore seul avec ses pensées.

De l'autre côté du château, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de demande. Elle était identique à ce qu'elle était la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Des cousins éparpillés sur le sol, des tonnes de livres empilés dans les étagères sur les murs, et pleins de détecteurs de magie noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir Harry? » demanda Ron.

« Ce soir, ont laisse de côté la défense, et ont commence l'offensive. Sortilèges, charmes et sorts. »

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on devrait? » demanda Hermione.

« Et pourquoi pas? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers elle.

Hermione resta de glace devant le visage qui la regardait. Ce n'était désormais plus le visage du Harry qu'elle avait connu durant toutes ces années. C'était maintenant le visage de quelqu'un qui avait vu des choses que personnes n'auraient dû voir, le visage d'une personne qui était passé par l'enfer elle-même. C'était un Harry qui avait accepté le fait qu'il ait quelque chose à faire avant d'avoir un quelconque repos. Hermione s'en doutait depuis l'an dernier, que Harry leurs cachait quelque chose de gros, quelque chose que Dumbledore lui aurait dit après qu'il soir revenu du département des mystères.

« Harry…je… »

« Quoi Hermione? Tu crois que Voldemort va t'épargner parce que tu ne sais pas comment te battre? Il n'a aucune pitié, il a tué quatre personne avec cette attaque de Détraqueurs, deux d'entre eux n'étaient que des enfants! »

Hermione entendit la finalité dans le tons de sa voix, il n'y avait pas place à l'argumentation, ils allaient devoir faire à sa façon.

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers les livres de défenses, il prit un des énormes volumes intitulés, _Charmes Avancés. _Ron, qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'argumentation de Harry, ne fit que mettre la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Il avait vu le même regard dans les yeux de Harry qu'elle, et cela l'avait effrayé.

Dix minutes plus tard les premiers membres de l'AD commencèrent à arriver. Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent par se diriger vers Harry, mais un rapide coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione les firent changer d'avis. Il se placèrent plutôt près d'Hermione et lui lancèrent un regard plus qu'interrogatif. Harry était seul de l'autre côté de la pièce, lisant encore le livre sur les sorts. Bientôt, d'autres membres arrivèrent. Zacharias Smith, Neville Longdubat, Kathie Belle, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Micheal Corner, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein et Terry boot.

Une fois tout le monde entré, Harry se releva et commença à se promener dans la pièce en regardant tous les membres un à un. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il continua de marcher et de regarder chacun des étudiants assis devant lui. La seul source de bruit dans la pièce était le bruit que produisait la cane de Harry en se frappant sur le sol de pierre, thunk, thunk, thunk. Puis il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour faire face à son audience.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? » Demanda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Quelques regards nerveux furent échangés entre les membres, mais encore personne ne répondit.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? » Demanda Harry une nouvelle fois.

« Pour apprendre à nous défendre, » dit Ron.

Harry regarda le visage de son ami. « Faux, » dit-il calmement. « Quelqu'un d'autre veut s'essayer? Non? Bien. Cette réponse, Ron, » dit-il en se tournant vers Ron, « Aurait été exact l'an dernier, mais maintenant la plupart d'entre vous savez et croyez que nous sommes en guerre avec le mage noir. » Harry laissa ces mots pénétrer leurs esprits pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Vous n'êtes désormais plus ici pour apprendre à vous défendre, mais bien pour apprendre l'offensive. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à combattre Voldemort. Je ne vous dit pas de sortir d'ici et de chercher à vous battre, mais si cela arrive, je veux que vous y soyez préparé…Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, et seulement pour apprendre. » Tous furent sous le choc du soudain changement de Harry, mais personne ne le fut davantage que ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Harry, » Dit Hermione, « Tu veux que tout le monde ici soit capable de se battre contre Tu-sait-qui?"

« Non, Hermione. Voldemort est… »Harry hésita, « le problème de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Pendant un moment, Hermione cru voir une ombre passer devant le visage d'Harry_. Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous cache? _Pensa-t-elle.

« Je veux que vous soyez capable de combattre ses Mangemorts, » conclu Harry.

« Alors allons-y, » dit joyeusement Ron, essayant de briser le silence qui régnait depuis le discours d'Harry.

« Bien, » approuva Harry. « Maintenant je veux un volontaire, Ron? »

« Bien sûr mon vieux. » Ron se leva et se plaça à l'opposer de Harry.

« Tout le monde regarde et après trouvez-vous un partenaire pour vous pratiquer. « Harry se tourna pour faire face à Ron, ils étaient à environ 3 mètres de distances. « Je ne veux pas que tu essaye de m'arrêter Ron, ça ne fera pas mal ne t'inquiète pas. » Harry fit un petit sourire à Ron et fit apparaître quelques cousins derrière lui. « Ce charme pourrait vous donner l'avantage que vous auriez besoin contre l'ennemi lors d'un duel. Prêt, Ron? »

« Prêt. »

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Ron et cria « _Constrictus amropa_. » Des cordes sortirent de la baguette de Harry et entourèrent rapidement Ron. Il tomba lentement sur le dos pour atterrir doucement sur les coussins. « Maintenant Ron est complètement à ma merci, »sourit Harry.

« Je peux encore t'avoir, » dit Ron en tentant de se lever.

Harry sourit en voyant son meilleur ami ayant de la difficulté à seulement s'asseoir. « Bien sûr que tu pourrait, voyons, bien sûr. » Harry pointa sa baguette vers Ron une nouvelle fois. « _Finite Incatatem_. » Les cordes retenant Ron au sol disparurent et il pu enfin se relever. Harry se retourna vers le groupe. « Maintenant tout le monde au travail. »

Durant les quelques prochaines heures, Harry révisa avec l'AD tout ce qu'ils avaient vues. Tout, tu simple sort de désarmement au Patronus fut révisés. Vers neuf heure moins dix, Harry mit fin à l'entraînement, plusieurs quittèrent la salle courbaturé, ou avec de légères blessures, obtenu au cours de la soirée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à partir, comme toujours, ils étaient restés derrière pour remettre en ordre la salle. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leurs salle communes en silence, Hermione tentait de rassembler son courage pour demander à Harry ce qu'il leurs cachaient, le fait est qu'elle ne voulait pas le mettre colère encore une fois. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte cependant, ils se disaient bonne nuit au pied des escaliers des dortoirs, ayant décidés de se coucher tôt.

Harry et Ron gravirent les escaliers et entrèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui avaient décidé de se coucher plus tôt cette nuit. Dean, Seamus et Néville dormait déjà, et Seamus ronflait déjà bien fort. Apparemment, la rencontre de l'AD les avaient épuisés. Harry se changea rapidement en pyjamas, murmurant un rapide bonne nuit à Ron, et s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Cela ne resta pas ainsi, cependant. Il se réveilla fréquemment au cours de la nuit, ses cauchemars ne lui permettant aucun repos de Voldemorts. Il se réveilla une fois en hurlant, ce qui réveilla Ron.

« HARRY! » cria Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien…. je vais bien, juste un cauchemar. »

« Tu es sûr?… »

« Je vais bien Ron, retourne dormir. »

« D'accord…. » Ron se rendormis en moins d'une minutes, et ses autres camarades de chambres, eux, ne s'étaient même pas réveillés. Harry, par contre, resta éveillé pendant un bon moment après cela, avec en tête une paire de yeux rouge qui vous glaces le sang.

Le déjeuner du lundi ressembla à tous les précédents. Les couvert apparurent sur les tables, la nourriture apparu comme par magie, et les élèves mangèrent leur porridge en grognant, réalisant qu'ils leurs restaient encore un bon cinq jours avant le week-end prochain.

Harry, par contre, était en grave danger de tomber tête première dans son porridge. Il avait à peine dormi quatre heure la nuit dernière, il était crevé. Après avoir réveillé Ron pour la troisième fois, il s'était résigné à ne pas dormir cette nuit là et était descendu dans la salle commune vers 4 :30. Deux heures plus tard, il était le premier arrivé dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit Ron, alors qu'il s'approchait de la table et qu'il s'assisait en face de son ami, ramassant quelques croissant en passant.

« Booonnnnjooooouur…. » Dit Harry, essayant inefficacement de ne pas bailler.

« Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, tu m'a réveiller quelques fois… » dit Ron. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait? »

« Rien…jus…juste un mauvais rêve. »

« Un rêve de _lui? »_ Murmura Ron.

« Ouais, un autre à rajouter à ma collection de rêve de 'Voldemort me ruine la vie',» Grogna Harry.

Ron pu voir les yeux de son ami s'obscurcir de rage à la mention du Lord noir. « Tu…tu veux en parler? »

« Non…non, allez, finissons ce petit déjeuner. »

Harry et Ron mangèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, Ron jetant quelques regards à Harry du coin de l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione apparaisse enfin dans l'encadrement de la grande porte et se dirige vers ses deux amis. « Comment ça va ce matin? » leur demanda-t-elle rapidement, s'assisant au côté de Harry.

Harry resta silencieux, fixant toujours son porridge, Ron répondit donc. « Ça va. Harry est un peu fatigué par contre.. » Ron regarda les yeux d'Hermione et lui montra ensuite Harry de la même façon. Elle compris le message et ne posa aucune question sur ce qu'y n'allait pas.

« Enfin, Harry, j'ai ton horaire de cours. »

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil.

_**Lundi (Matin) :**_

_Double métamorphose, Professeur McGonagall, Salle de métamorphose_

_Soins aux créatures magiques, Professeur Hagrid, dans le Parc_

_**Lundi(après-midi) :**_

_Double défense contre les force du mal, Professeur Dumbledore, Salle 2 de DCFM_

_Divination, Professeur Trelawney, la tour nord_

_**Mardi(matin) :**_

_Double potions, Professeur Rogue, salle de Potion, dans les Donjons_

_Soins aux créatures magique, Professeur Hagrid, dans le Parc_

_**Mardi(après-midi) :**_

_Double enchantement, Professeur Flitwick, salle 2 d'Enchantement._

_Divination, Professeur Firenze, RC salle 11_

_**Mercredi (Matin) :**_

_Double soins au créatures magiques, Professeur Hagrid, dans le Parc_

_Enchantement, Professeur Flitwick, salle 2 d'enchantement._

_**Mercredi (après-midi) :**_

_Double Potion, Professeur Rogue, salle de potion dans les Donjons_

_Divination, Professeur Trelawney, la tour Nord._

_**Jeudi(matin) :**_

_Double DCFM, Professeur Dumbledore, salle 2 de DCFM _

_Enchantement, Professeur Flitwick, salle 2 d'enchantement_

_**Jeudi(Après-midi) :**_

_Double DCFM, Professeur Dumbledore, salle 2 de DCFM_

_Divination, Professeur Firenze, RC salle 11._

_**Vendredi (Matin) :**_

_Double Métamorphose, Professeur McGonagal, salle de Métamorphose_

_Soins aux créatures magique, Professeur Hagrid, dans le Parc._

_**Vendredi (après-midi) :**_

_Double Enchantement, Professeur Flitwick, salle 2 d'enchantement._

_Divination, Professeur Trelawney, la tour Nord._

« On a Défense Contre les Force du Mal presque toute la journée jeudi? »

« Oui, et en plus, toutes les maisons on été réuni en une classe d'environ 65 élèves. C'est pareil pour Enchantement aussi. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry.

« Ça dépend de combien de personne ont choisi ces cours avancés en ASPICs. Il y a moins de personnes inscrit pour la DCFM, ils ont donc décidé de ne faire qu'une seule classe en regroupant toutes les maisons. »

« Oh. Et Malfoy est dans cette classe? »

Hermione soupira, et Ron murmura quelque chose pour lui même. « Malheureusement oui, » dit-elle. « Il est en enchantement et en DCFM. »

« Je paris qu'il est aussi prétentieux qu'avant? »

« En fait, il est plutôt calme côté insulte dernièrement, mais il n'arrête pas de nous lancer de petit sourir…comme s'il savait quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas… »

« Ignorons-le, mais il est préférable pour lui qu'il ne vienne pas nous embêter. »

« Ça c'est sûr. »

Alors que les trois amis s'apprêtaient à se lever de table, ils entendirent le son devenu familier de hibou postier entrant dans la grande salle. Une masse de hibou s'abattit en trombe sur la foule d'étudiants, délivrant leurs paquets. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient presque atteint la porte lorsqu'un immense hibou, probablement le plus impressionnant qu'ils avaient jamais vu, atterrit sur l'épaule de Harry. « Hello, » dit-il, « est-ce que je peux t'aider? »

L'énorme hibou leva une de ses pattes et Harry y détacha l'enveloppe. L'oiseau lança un petit _hoooo _avant de reprendre son envole en direction du ciel. Harry le regarda partir puis mit la lettre dans sa poche, quoi que ce soit, cela pouvait attendre, ils devaient se rendre en métamorphose. Cela leurs pris plus longtemps que d'habitude, Harry ayant de la misère à tenir le rythme avec sa cane. Son aversion pour cette cane grandissait de jour en jour. Tous les trois arrivèrent en métamorphose juste quand la cloche sonna. Harry s'assit juste derrière Ron, qui était, lui, au côté d'Hermione, il voulait être capable d'ouvrir sa lettre sans que McGonagall ne s'en appercoive.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » commença le professeur McGonagall. « Vous avez tous passé une bonne fin de semaine j'espère? » N'attendant aucune réponse, elle continua. « Bien, la révision faite, nous pouvons maintenant commencer à aborder vos étude ASPICs. Cette session-ci, nous allons étudier la transformation Animagus plus profondément, et voir si chacun de vous posséder quelques habileté pour ce genre de métamorphose. »

Harry releva la tête à ces mots. Il avait pensé à devenir animagus depuis un moment déjà, pratiquement depuis sa troisième année alors qu'il avait découvert que son père en était un. Il remit sa lettre dans sa poche, et commença à écouter.

« Je ne crois pas que chacun de vous ne soyez capable de devenir animagi, en fait, je serais même surpris si l'un d'entre vous en serait capable. Mais étant donné les récents évènements, » ses yeux dévièrent en direction de Harry. « Le professeur Dumbledore et moi pensons qu'il serait préférable que vous sachiez si, oui ou non, vous avez certaines habilitées pour ce genre de transformation plutôt, que plus tard.

Des murmurent commencèrent alors entre les classe de Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Animagi, ils allaient savoir s'ils pouvaient devenir Animagus. Harry demeura silencieux suite à cette annonce, il en était venu à une décision, et il allait en parler au professeur McGonagall après la classe.

« Silence, silence, » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Maintenant ouvrez vos livres ;a la page 465 et commencer à notez les particularité de la transformation Animagus. »

Alors que la classe lisait, Harry plaça son livre debout sur son bureau, pour empêcher quiconque de voir ce qu'il faisait, puis sortit la lettre de sa poche. C'était probablement l'un des parchemins les plus raffiné qu'il avait jamais vu. Il était doux au toucher et semblait dégager une certaine lumière. Il y avait un emblème dans le coin supérieur droit de l'enveloppe, où le timbre est habituellement, dans la poste moldut, une île anglaise y était représentée, avec deux baguettes croisées en premier plan, et sous le logo était écrit les mots _: Du bureau du ministère de la magie. _'qu'est-ce que Fudge me veut' pensa Harry. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour trouver la même style de parchemin à l'intérieur.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous annoncer que vous serez décoré de l'ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe, pour votre acte de bravoure et d'héroïsme de samedi Dernier, au chemin de Traverse. Félicitation, vous êtes l'un des plus jeunes récipiendaires. C'est l'une des plus grandes honneurs que la communauté sorcière peut offrir, une fois encore, toutes mes félicitations._

_De plus, Harry, je voudrais t'offrir mes plus sincères excuse, pour mes erreurs ainsi que celles du ministère face à certains évènements survenu au cours des deux dernières années. Nous avions tort, et tu avais raisons, nous sommes désolés. Cette guerre a besoins de gens comme toi, Harry, et nous espérons que tu te battras à nos côtés une fois tes études fini. _

_La cérémonie lors de laquelle nous te remettrons l'Ordre de Merlin aura lieu dans deux mois, au ministère de la magie, dans le Salle des évènements formel. Nous te contacterons pour plus de détails plus tard._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Harry sourit_, Fudge s'excusait_, pensa-t-il_, Il ne semblait pas si désolé l'année dernière lors de mon audience. Il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement. _Harry mit la lettre de côté et reçu un regard plus qu'interrogateur de ses amis. « Tiens, » dit-il, « lit ça. » Il passa la lettre à Ron, qui la lut puis la passa à Hermione.

« C'est un immense honneur, Harry, » dit-elle après avoir lu la lettre.

« Ouais, » approuva Ron. « il semble que Fudge s'est finalement ouvert les yeux. »

« Trop tard, par contre, » dit Harry. « C'est pratiquement sa faute si les Détraqueurs sont maintenant aux côtés de Voldemort. S'il avait seulement essayé de nous écouter au départ, ont en serait pas rendu là, et cette famille aurait encore leurs âmes…. »

Harry se détourna de ses amis à cette pensée plus que douloureuse. Il se blâmait pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Hermione devina quelques-uns de ses sentiments. « Tu ne dois pas continuer à te culpabiliser comme ça, Harry, » dit-elle. « S'il y a un coupable c'est Vold…Voldemort. »

Harry se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant un court moment elle put y voir la douleur, la douleur enfouit si profondément, si bien caché, et qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Il voulait dire quelque chose à ses amis, d'être réconforté par quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Le seul problème, pensa-t-elle, c'était qu'il n'avait personne. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents, et Sirius, ce qui s'était rapproché le plus d'un parent à ses yeux, était mort l'année dernière. Elle pensa à tous les démons qu'il avait dû affronter, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmonté, seulement pour se rendre où il était maintenant, et cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer. Une brève seconde plus tard, et Harry avait enfoui cette douleur, encore une fois.

« Tu as raison… » soupira-t-il, « mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne le ferai pas payer pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Il avait parlé avec tant de rage que Ron s'était reculé, mais Hermione vit cela comme une opportunité. « Harry…est-ce que..est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas? » Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, et encore, elle vit cette intense douleur, l'espace d'un instant, dans ces yeux émeraude.

Harry hésita. Pouvait-il leurs dirent? La Prophétie? Pouvait-ils savoir? Voldemort essayerait peut-être de s'en prendre à eux s'ils savaient. Il allait déjà s'en prendre à eux pace qu'il avait refusé de se joindre à ses Mangemorts, mais d'un autre côté, ce serait un tel soulagement te partager cela avec quelqu'un. « Non, Hermione….il n'y a rien… » dit-il finalement. Il vit son incrédulité et pris cela comme un signe pour commencer à travailler.

« Harry, t… » commença Ron.

« Vous trois, arrêter de parler et commencer votre travail, » Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Harry la remercia mentalement pour son intervention, il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

Le reste de cette double période se passa relativement en silence, alors que Harry évitait les questions murmurées de ses amis et leurs regards inquiets. Ne peuvent-ils pas seulement accepter que je ne peux pas leurs dirent, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il évitait la troisième tentative de Ron. Comment suis-je supposé leurs dirent que je suis né sois pour mourir ou pour tuer? Les secondes passèrent et Harry souhaitait plus que jamais que la cloche allait sonner. Et dix minutes plus tard…

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

« Bonne journée à tous, » dit le professeur McGonagall. « Tous ceux qui n'ont pas fini de prendre leurs notes devront le faire en devoir. Je les vérifierai vendredi. Au revoir. »

Alors que les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors sortaient, Harry resta derrière. « Aller, Harry, » dit Ron. « Créatures Magiques, je ne veux pas être en retard. »

« Ça va, Ron, je vais vous rattraper. Je dois demander quelque chose à McGonagall… »

Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle de classe, marchant très près l'un de l'autre. Harry se demandait combien de temps cela allait prendre à Ron pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était si frappant, le regard que Ron avait quand il la regardait et qu'il croyait que personne ne le voyait, la façon qu'il avait de toujours s'assirent à ses côtés en classe, et bien sûr, son hostilité plus que grande face à un joueur de Quidditch Bulgare. Il dû réfléchir à cela plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, parce que lorsqu'il se retourna, le professeur McGonagall se tenait à ses côtés.

« Oui, Potter? »

« Oh…professeur, je…em…je venais seulement vous demander….à propos de devenir un Animagus… »

Elle regarda Harry intensément, puis, au grand soulagement d'Harry, un rare sourire apparu sur son visage. « Je me demandais combien de temps cela vous prendrait avant de venir m'en parler, Harry. »

Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé à l'utilisation de son prénom. C'était un bon signe. « Donc vous allez m'apprendre? » Demanda avec espoir Harry.

Elle regagna son calme avant de répondre. « Je devrez en faire la demande au directeur, mais dû aux ….circonstance difficile entourant votre sécurité, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord. »

Harry compris. Devenir un Animagus pouvais l'aider grandement si Voldemort tentait quoi que ce soit. Il se retounra vers la porte, puis s'arrêta. « Professeur. »

« Oui, Potter? »

« Saviez-vous…saviez-vous que mon père était un Animagus? »

Elle plissa ses lèvres. « Oui…un cerf je crois, » Harry fit signe que oui. « Votre père ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié des règles. Lui et Sirius Black ont fait perdre au Gryffondor plus de points que le reste de la maison combiné. Ils détiennent d'ailleurs encore le record pour le plus de détentions jamais eut. Mais je comprends cependant pourquoi il est devenu Animagus…Remus était chanceux de l'avoir comme ami… » Harry vit des larmes dans ces yeux, il cru qu'il serait préférable de partir à ce moment là.

« Merci professeur, » dit-il.

« Ça va, Harry. Je vais parler au Directeur ce midi. »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirrigea vers la sortie de la classe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle demande à Dumbledore si tôt.

Harry arriva à la cabane de Hagrid juste comme celui-ci en sortit. Il se fraya un chemin au travers de la foule d'étudiants jusqu'à Ron et Hermione, qui était, comme il s'en était douté, très près l'un de l'autre. « Pourquoi tu voulais voir McGonagall? » demanda Ron, alors que Harry arrivait près d'eux.

« Oh….je…eee….voulais juste vérifier que je n'avais rien manqué d'important la semaine dernière, » mentit-il. Ron sembla accepter cette réponse. Harry réfléchit un instant à tous ce qu'il cachait maintenant à ses amis. Il se fit un décompte mental : La prophétie, le fait qu'il soit le descendant de Gryffondor et qu'il ait une épée dans son bras, et maintenant le fait qu'il allait bientôt s'entraîner pour devenir animagus.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » commença Hagrid. « Rien de nouveau pour aujourd'hui malheureusement. Seulement quelques Krups qui ont besoins d'être soignés. » Un soupir de soulagement se répandit dans le groupe quand ils réalisèrent que Hagrid n'avait pas de nouveau monstre. Il allait plutôt travailler sur quelque chose de normal, un Krups. Un Krups était en gros un Russell Terrier avec une queue fourchu. « Il y en a assez pour que vous vous placiez deux par animal, donc un Gryffondor avec un Serdaigle, pour l'esprit inter-maison et tout… Maintenant trouvez-vous un partenaire d'une maison différente de la votre.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il venait seulement de remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours avec les Serdaigles depuis métamorphose. Personne ne semblait bouger, la plupart ne connaissaient personne des autres maisons, les choses commençaient à être vraiment embarrassantes. « Aller, » dit Hagrid. « Trouvez-vous un partenaire ou je le ferai moi-même, comme avec les troisième année. »

Personne ne bougea cette fois encore. Harry décida de faire les premiers pas. Il s'avança devant les autres élèves jusqu'à ce que tous puissent le voir, puis se dirrigea vers un groupe de Serdaigle, plus précisément, Padma Patil. « Voudrais-tu être ma partenaire, Padma? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle fut quelque peu pris de court par cette demande. « Oh…Harry…o…oui, bien sûr, j'adorerais. » Harry la vit rougir légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Très bien, Harry, » dit Hagrid. « Voyez, ce n'est pas si difficile. » Après qu'Harry ait 'brisé la glace', les deux groupes d'élèves se mélangèrent, des élèves rencontraient et discutaient avec d'autre, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas fait auparavant. Ron fut en équipe avec Terry Boot, et Hermione avec Mandy Brocklehurst.

Après qu'Hagrid ait relâché les Krups, il indiqua aux élèves de les promener autour du parc. Harry et Padma se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Leurs Krups n'était pas l'un des plus actifs, c'était un mâle relativement gras, et qui boitait. « Elle n'est pas très jolie cette petite bestiole dit donc, » commenta Harry, une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté de Hagrid.

« Oh, arrête, » rit Padma, en donnant une tape sur son épaule. « Je le trouve magnifique. » Elle se pencha et caressa le Krup.

« Donc tu as un faible pour les hommes qui boite, » dit Harry, essayant d'avoir l'air charmeur alors qu'il marchait avec sa cane, mais échouant misérablement quand il commença à rire. Padma rougit et regarda ailleurs.

Il approchait maintenant la lisière de la forêt et Harry ne voulait pas s'aventurer plus près encore, maintenant qu'il savait qu'un géant y habitait, ainsi qu'une horde de centaure et environ un millier d'araignée géante, il dirigea plutôt Padma et le Krup vers le lac. « Comment veux-tu l'appeler? » Demanda-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac.

« Appeler? Appeler qui? » Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Le Krup, bien sûr. »

« Oh…et bien, pourquoi pas…Dexter? »

Elle rit. « C'est un nom affreux, voyons. » dit-elle, une fois encore s'agenouillant aux côté du Krup pour lui parler. « Pourquoi pas…, » elle se retourna et sourit à Harry. Il trouva incroyablement belle comme cela. « Pourquoi pas, petit Harry? »

« Quoi? » C'était au tour de Harry de rire maintenant.

« Oh, aller, c'est un jolie nom, et ça lui va bien. Il boite comme toi, et ses cheveux son aussi désordonnés que les tiens l'était. » Elle souriait encore, et Harry ne trouva pas la force de dire non à ce sourire.

« D'accord alors, » rit-il. « Petit Harry ce sera. »

Ils passèrent le reste de leurs temps à se promener autour du lac, parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs été. « Et bien, moi et Parvati sommes allé en France pour visiter de la famille. Nous y avons passé la majeur partie de l'été. Paris est tellement beau, tu y a déjà été? Moi c'était la première fois… » Harry la laissa parler alors qu'il revenait à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ça lui faisait du bien d'être capable de parler de quelque chose d'autre que de Voldemort. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet été, Harry? » Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir posé cette question, alors que tout le monde savait que son été avait été…difficile.

« Je…eee…je me suis entraîner beaucoup… »

« Hmmm…ça paraît, » Harry la regarda et vit qu'elle rougissait encore une fois, puis, il réalisa ensuite que lui aussi.

Ils furent les premiers à revenir auprès de Hagrid, tous les autres étaient encore quelque part dans le parc avec leurs Krups. « Ça va, Harry? » Demanda-t-il.

« Salut Hagrid. »

« Où est votre Krup, vous deux? »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Petit Harry n'était nul part. Padma décida de s'en charger. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se mit à l'appeler, « PETIT HARRY. » Inspiration. « PETIT HARRY."

Harry fut content, à ce moment là, d'être les seuls à être revenue encore. Il regarda Hagrid, qui essayait, sans grand succès, de se retenir de rire alors que le Krup sortait de derrière une roche. « Te voilà enfin…_Petit Harry,_ »dit-il alors que le Krup se dirigeait vers eux.

« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas? » dit Padma.

« Oh oui, » dit Hagrid, alors que de petites larmes de rire coulaient sur ses joues jusque dans sa barbe. « Très beau. »

Harry sourit également, même si Hagrid riait ouvertement de lui. Mais il arrêta bien vite de sourire quand petit Harry décida de marquer son territoire sur la robe de Gros Harry. Harry regarda vers le bas et vit ce que le Krup était entrain de faire. « Oh toi espèce de sale bèt… »

« Harry, » dit Padma entre deux rire, « Laisse ce pauvre petit Harry tranquille. »

Harry releva la tête et la vit se tenir les côtes tellement elle riait. Hagrid, quant à lui, dû s'assirent tellement il riait fort. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la zone mouillée de sa robe. « Scourgify, » dit-il, sa robe redevenant propre.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le reste de la classe, Harry s'assit aux côtés de Padma sur la pelouse et ils parlèrent, ils parlèrent de choses de d'autres, de choses sans importances. Harry pensa à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis….depuis qu'il avait touché…depuis qu'il avait touché ce satané trophée du tournois des trois sorciers en quatrième années ! Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il était resté assit là, à la regarder parler, mais il réalisa soudain qu'elle le regardait étrangement.

« J'ai dit…. Est-ce que ça va Harry, tu n'a pas l'air bien, est-tu fatigué? » Il regarda dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond et y vit de l'inquiétude.

« Je…je suis un peu fatigué…Je ne dors pas très bien. »

Padma semblait vouloir demander pourquoi, mais elle ne le fit pas. D'autres groupes commençaient à arriver maintenant, et Hagrid remettait les Krups dans leurs boîtes. « J'ai bien aimé parler avec toi Harry. » dit Padma.

« Moi aussi, » approuva Harry. Padma se leva et rejoignit ses amis de Serdaigles, sous les yeux attentifs de Harry. « C'était super de parler avec toi, » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent après que tous les autres soient partis. Ils voulaient demander quelque chose à Hagrid. « Hagrid, » sit Harry.

"Oui, tu veux quelque chose Harry? »

« Nous nous demandions juste comment ton…frère allait? »

« Oh, il va bien. Il est toujours dans la forêt. Il demande de tes nouvelles parfois, » dit-il, se tournant vers Hermione. « Il demande Hermy. »

« Bien…c'est…excellent, » parvint à dire Hermione.

« Tu viens au château pour le dîner, Hagrid? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui, pourquoi pas y aller ensemble. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid se rendirent donc au château. Les quatre grandes tables de la grande salle se remplissaient lentement sous le plafond d'un bleu ciel éclatant, le même bleu, en fait, qui pouvait être vu en regardant par les fenêtres. Tous les trois s'assirent à leurs placent habituels à la table de Gryffondor, et Hagrid leurs dit au revoir et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Le dîner fût aussi calme qu'à l'habitude, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione commencèrent à questionner une nouvelle fois Harry sur ce qu'il leurs cachait. « Ce n'est rien… » mentit-il.

« Aller, Harry, nous te connaissons trop bien. Tu nous caches quelque chose, » dit Ron. Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, tu peux nous le dire. »

« S'il y avait quelque chose à dire, je le ferais… »

« Nous savons… »

« ÉCOUTEZ, » Harry se leva de sa chaise, sa colère prenant le dessus. « N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle je vous cacherais quelque chose, que c'était peut-être pour votre propre bien? Alors s'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêter d'essayer de savoir. » Et sur ce, il sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea directement vers son prochain cours, trente minutes en avance.

Il arriva dans la salle 2 de DCFM, et découvrit, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Harry n'était jamais venu dans cette classe auparavant. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que l'autre classe de Défense, les bureaux et les chaises étaient placé contre trois des murs. Cela laissait place à un immense espace libre au milieu de la classe d'environ 25 par 30 mètres. Contre le quatrième mur, il y avait une petite plate-forme avec un bureau de professeur dessus, sûrement où le professeur se tenait, pensa Harry.

Il pris un siège sur le mur du fond, dans un coin. Il se sentit soudainement très fatigué et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, sur le bureau, alors que le monde autours de lui s'estompait.

« Harry, Harry, Harry! » Il se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise et regarda autours de lui. Il était toujours dans la salle de DCFM, mais elle était maintenant presque pleine. La plupart des bureau étaient désormais occupé. « Harry. »

Il se tourna vers sa gauche et vit Padma Patil, se tenant devant un groupe de fille de Serdaigle. « Rebonjour, » dit-il, encore à moitié endormit.

« Bonjour, » elle s'assit à ses côtés, ses amis firent de même et remplir tous les bureau autours d'eux. « Tu dormais? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Tu as de la chance que je sois venu te réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait pensé Dumbledore s'il t'aurais trouvé endormis avant que son cours n'ait commencé? »

« Je crois qu'il aurait trouvé cela plutôt amusant, Mademoiselle Patil. » Dit une voix familière. Harry leva la tête et vit Dumbledore se tenant devant leurs bureaux. « Sommes-nous bien reposé maintenant, Harry? » Demanda-t-il. Harry hocha la tête en signe de réponse. « Bien. Le professeur McGonagall et moi avons eu une petite discussion pendant le dîner, peux-tu rester après la classe? »

« Bien sûr… » Harry avait oublié que McGonagall était supposé demander à Dumbledore à propos de sa transformation en Animagus. Dumbledore acquiesa et se dirigea vers son bureau de l'autre côté de la classe.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda Padma.

« Oh…eee…j'en ai aucune idée. » Harry ne voulait pas mentir, mais c'était probablement mieux si le moins de personne possible savait qu'il allait devenir un animagus. _Le moins qu'elle en sait, le mieux se sera_, pensa Harry en regardant Padma. _Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. _

La classe s'était lentement rempli autours d'eux. Harry aperçu Ron et Hermione l'observer de l'autre côté de la salle_. Ils s'inquiétaient seulement pour lui_, pensa-t-il, _je devrai arranger cela plus tard_. Il vit aussi Malfoy, quelques rangées plus loins. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy depuis l'année dernière. Malfoy perçu le regard de Harry et lui retourna en lui donnant son légendaire sourire à la Malfoy avant de se retourner et de l'ignorer. Tous les sièges étaient remplis maintenant, et Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui se tenait sur la plate-forme.

« Bonne après-midi, » commença-t-il. « J'ai bien peur que vous soyez de nouveau pris avec moi comme professeur, comme je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant. Maintenant, nous allons commencer le travail de cette session. Je dis session, parce que c'est le temps que je compte allouer à ce sujet de défense, une session. Ce sujet sera bien évidemment évalué pour vos ASPICs. » Harry vit Hermione sortir rapidement une plume, prête à prendre des notes. Dumbledore continua. « Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà fait de la magie sans baguette? » Harry vit le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur lui pendant une seconde.

« On ne peut pas faire de la magie sans baguette, » dit un Poufsoufle que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Dumbledore sourit. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir une opinion différente, peut-être que si je reformulait. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici n'a jamais fait de la magie sans savoir qu'il faisait de la magie ? »

Hermione leva sa main. « Miss Granger. »

« Bien, quand j'étais petite, avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard. J'étais à la maison et j'ai cassé l'ensemble de vaisselle de chine préféré de ma mère, il était à ma grand-mère avant qu'elle ne meure. J'étais si désolé, ma mère aimait beaucoup cet ensemble. Je me souviens avoir pleuré, étendue au sol, près de la vaisselle cassée, et puis…. Puis les morceaux se sont comme tous rassemblés…les pièces se sont tous remis ensemble et sont retournées à leur place comme avant, sans la moindre égratignure. Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là, mais je suppose que c'était de la magie sans baguette. »

« Très bien, Miss Granger, c'est un bon début, » dit Dumbledore. « Les émotions. Nos émotions affecte notre habileté à contrôlé la magie. Miss Granger se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle a réparé la vaisselle sans même savoir qu'elle en avait le pouvoir. Je veux que tout le monde tente de se rappeler un moment où ils ont été si en colère, se sont sentit si coupable, ou si heureuse, qu'ils ont performé quelques types que ce soit de magie sans baguette. » Dumbledore s'arrêta pour leurs laisser le temps d'y penser. « Je peux voir de part votre réaction, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, la plupart d'entre vous avez fait de la magie sans baguette. » Plusieurs personne hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. « Aujourd'hui, je veux que vous tentiez de vous concentrer pour faire de la magie sans baguette en étant conscient de ce que vous aller faire. Je vous que vous tentiez de faire venir un objet à vous sans l'utilisation d'une baguette. Pensé à un moment en particulier où vous avez été extrêmement heureux ou en colère. C'est très semblable au sort du patronus, excepté que ce dernier ne marche qu'avec des pensés heureuses.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fais de la magie sans baguette avant? » demanda Harry à Padma.

« Pas vraiment, seulement quelques petits trucs. J'ai éteindu une chandelle une fois, j'ai juste passé ma main devant et elle s'est éteinte. Toi? »

Harry grimaça. « J'ai fais disparaître une vitre une fois. »

« Tu veux essayer? » Demanda-t-elle. Harry approuva.

Harry plaça sa baguette sur la table et Padma fit de même. « Et maintenant? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas… » Elle leva sa main, « Accio baguette. » Sa baguette ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Hmmm…ça ne marche pas très bien… »

« Non… »Harry leva sa main à son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à Padma et eu une pensée des plus heureuse. « Accio Baguette. « Sa baguette vibra et bougea de quelques centimètres vers sa main tendu.

« Oh! Tu as vu ça Harry? Elle a bougé. Essaye encore. » Harry regarda Padma encore une fois, elle était très belle. Tout le monde dans la classe essayait de faire venir à eux diverse chose, il entendit des Accio book, Accio plume, et même un Accio Néville. Harry essaya de ne plus pensé au bruit et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Accio Baguette. » Répéta-t-il. Cette fois sa baguette se dirigea directement dans sa main. Ça devait être dû au fait qu'il était le descendant de Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait dit que Gryffondor était célèbre pour sa magie sans baguette.

Padma applaudissait à ses côtés. « Excellant. » Harry remis sa baguette sur le bureau.

«Merci je… » Sa baguette commença à rouler vers l'extrémité du bureau et allait tomber d'un instant à l'autre, quand il tendit la main pour la rattraper, au même moment où Padma faisait de même. Sa main se referma autour de la baguette d'Harry et sa main à lui se referma sur la sienne. Il figèrent comme cela pendant un instant avant que Harry ne réalise ce qu'il faisait et retire vivement sa main.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant… « Voi….Voilà ta baguette, Harry, » dit-elle, en la lui donnant. Harry remarqua que son visage virait au rouge foncé.

« Écoute Padma je… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette? » Demanda Dumbledore. La classe resta silencieuse.

« Harry l'a fait, » dit rapidement Padma avant que Harry ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Mr Potter, » dit Dumbledore, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Une démonstration si vous voulez bien? »

Harry fit signe que oui, alors que Dumbledore faisait magiquement apparaître une tasse dans ses mains, pour ensuite la placer sur sa paume. « Maintenant, Harry, fait venir la tasse à toi. »

Harry se leva et leva son bras, sa main ouverte. Il se concentra et puis… « Accio tasse. » La tasse s'échappa de la paume de Dumbledore et atterrit doucement dans la main de Harry.

Il y eu plusieurs 'ohhs' et 'ahhs' de la part du groupe d'élève. Certains applaudire même, et Harry remarqua que Padma applaudissait particulièrement fort. Cela rendit Harry des plus heureux. « Bien joué Harry, » dit Dumbledore, avec encore cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. « Quelle émotion as-tu utilisée? »

Harry se rassit à sa place. « La joie, » dit-il, en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Padma.

« Ahh, oui, ma préférée. Très bien. » Dumbledore retourna devant le reste de la classe. « Maintenant je veux que chacun de vous s'exerce durant la prochaine heure, si vous réussissez à faire venir quelque chose à vous, passer à quelque chose d'autre. »

Bientôt, toute la classe se remit à la pratique. Harry se tourna vers Padma, pour se rendre compte qu'elle le regardait intensément, comme si elle rassemblait son courage pour lui demander quelque chose. « Harry? »

« Quoi? »

« À…à qu'est-ce que tu pensais quand tu as appelé cette tasse à toi? »

Harry fut pris de court par cette question. Il avait pensé à elle, elle de la façon dont elle le regardait, elle le savait. _Merde_, pensa-t-il. _Elle n'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien_. Il inventa rapidement quelque chose. « Bien…je…je pensais à…petit…petit Harry…. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, ne cachant pas du tout le fait qu'elle soit déçue. Elle s'en remit rapidement, cependant. « C'était une belle petite bête, non? »

« Oh ouais, il était parfait, spécialement quand il marqué son territoire sur ma robe. »

Padma se mit à rire à cette pensée et Harry sourit. « Essaie de faire venir ta baguette à toi maintenant, Padma, » dit-il.

« Quoi? Ohh, » dit-elle, entre deux rires. « Accio b… » rit-elle. « Em…Accio baguette. » Sa baguette vibra et bougea de quelques centimètres vers sa main, « Ohhh, tu as vu ça. Il semble que Petit Harry est assez joyeux pour nous deux. »

Harry passa l'heure suivante à parler avec Padma et à pratiquer sa magie sans baguette. Il commençait à se faire peur, alors qu'il continuait à effectuer différent sort sans baguette. Après le sort d'attraction, il fit celui d'_Evanesco_, l'_Incendio_ sur quelques parchemins (suivit par un _Aqua_), et un sort _Reparo_ sur une plume briser de Padma.

« Tu es très bon à ça Harry, » dit-elle. « Moi j'ai de la misère à faire seulement bouger ma baguette. »

« Je dois seulement avoir un don pour ça, » dit-il en grimaçant. Lui et Padma se regardèrent un instant. « Écoute Padma je… »

« Comment cela avance-t-il maintenant? » Demanda Dumbledore.

_Merde_, pensa Harry, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait ce coup là.

« Ne soyez pas découragé si vous n'avez pas encore fait de magie sans baguette, nous avons un session entière pour nous y pratiquer. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir, à main levée, qui a réussi à en faire. »

Harry et Padma levèrent leurs mains, ainsi que deux des amis de Padma, Ron et Hermione, Malfoy, un Poufsouffle que Harry ne connaissait pas, et finalement, à la grande surprise de Harry, Néville.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore. « Dix points pour chaque maison. Maintenant, pour le reste de la période, veuillez prendre des notes sur la magie sans baguette à la page 67 de votre volume. »

Harry sortit sa plume et commença à prendre des notes, Padma fit de même. Il essayait de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui venait en tête, le reste du cours se passa relativement en silence. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry dit au revoir à Padma, ramassa ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau de Dumbledore. La classe était maintenant vide.

« Alors Harry, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu désirais devenir animagus. »

« Oui monsieur.

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, cela sera certainement utile considérant le fait que c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile de _te_ protéger de _lui_, ces derniers temps. »

« Donc, le professeur McGonagall va m'enseigner? »

« Oui, Harry, tu la rencontreras dans son bureau à huit heures ce soir. »

« Si tôt! »

Dumbledore lui fit signe que oui. Alors que Harry se tenait là, cela le frappa de voir qu'il était maintenant pratiquement aussi grand que Dumbledore. _Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé_? Pensa-t-il.

Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le demander avant aujourd'hui Harry, mais…comment vas-tu? »

Harry réfléchit avant de répondre. Il n'allait pas très bien. Il ne dormait pas et avait presque perdu sa jambe la semaine passé. Sans mentionné la prophétie, il ne se passait pas dix minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne le hanter. « Aussi bien que ça peut aller, » dit-il finalement.

« Bien…, dépêche-toi maintenant, je crois que tu as divination? »

Harry approuva et se retourna vers la porte, traversa plusieurs couloirs et arriva finalement à la tour nord. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'échelle, en bas de la trape, il figea. Il ne pourrait jamais monter l'échelle avec sa jambe dans cet état. Tous les autres étaient déjà dans la classe. Harry réfléchit un moment puis eu une idée.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa poitrine, il allait dire le sort lorsque…il eu une autre idée. Harry remit sa baguette dans sa poche et pointa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il se concentra sur une pensée joyeuse et… « _Gravios_. » Il sentit et vit le jet de lumière sortir de sa main et le toucher en pleine poitrine. Harry flotta doucement vers le haut et traversa la trappe.

Il fini le sort et atterrit sur le sol su cours de divination. « Bonjour, M. Potter, » dit le professeur Trelawney. « Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous. »

« Désolé, je suis en retard, » dit rapidement Harry, se dirigeant vers un pouffe aux côtés de Ron. « J'ai eu quelques problème à monter l'échelle. »

« Exactement, très cher, je savais que vous seriez en retard, de toute façon. »

« E-em, » dit Harry.

Trelawney se retourna vers le groupe. « Aujourd'hui nous réviserons les cartes, très cher. Mettez-vous en équipe et choisissez-vous un ensemble de carte sur le mur du fond. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron. « Écoute, » dit-il. « Je …je suis désolé de vous avoir crié après ce midi. »

Ron ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Ça va Harry, nous aurions seulement voulu que tu nous parle un peu plus. Nous sommes tes amis, parles-nous. »

Harry soupira. « il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ais pas dit, mais tu dois me croire, c'est pour votre propre bien. Et…et je ne suis pas non plus près à le dire à qui que ce soit… » Harry s'arrêta alors que la prophétie lui revenait en mémoire.

« Quoi que ce soit, » dit Ron, « Ça t'a changé. Tu étais beaucoup plus drôle avant, tu n'étais pas toujours aussi sérieux… »

« Les choses changent… »

« Ouais, je sais…j'aimerais seulement qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire… »

Aucun d'eux ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. Harry se demandait vraiment comment la prophétie l'avait changée. « Tu veux qu'on aille prédire notre mort? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, » rit Ron.

Ron alla chercher un paquet de cartes alors que Harry s'installa à la table. Ron revint avec le cartes et commença à les mélanger. « Tu veux commencer ou j'y vais? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais le faire, » Dit Harry. Ron lui donna les cartes et Harry les brassa à son tours. Harry sortit alors les cinq première cartes du dessus et les plaça à l'envers sur la table. « Bien, » Il retourna la première carte, c'était la carte du destin. « Hummm… » La seconde carte représentait une chèvre. « Je crois que ta destiné est d'avoir une chèvre, » il retourna la troisième carte, un magicien. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de deviner ce que ça peut vouloir dire, » dit-il à Ron.

« Non, moi non plus. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas mes chéris? » demanda le professeur Trelawney.

« Eeee…non, j'allais seulement tirer au carte Harry. »

Trelawney regarda entre eux deux. « Cela vous dérange-t-il si je fais la lecture des cartes de M. Potter? »

« Absolument pas, tenez, prenez ma place, » dit Ron, qui se leva pour laisser sa chaise à Trelawney.

Harry lui tendit le paquet de carte, mais elle sortit son propre paquet de sa poche à la place. L'opinion d'Harry avait changé quelque peu depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait parfois de vrai visions. Elle commença à mélanger les cartes et puis plaça les cinq premières sur la table.

La première carte qu'elle tourna était la carte du temps. « Hmmm… »Elle ne dit rien et continua à tourner les cartes. Celle du temps fut suivi par la carte du matin, puis la carte de la magie, la carte de la mort et finalement la carte du guerrier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » demanda Harry.

« Bien…La carte du matin signifie que ces évènements arriveront bientôt, moins d'un an. Mais je… »

« Quoi? »

« Les autres cartes n'ont aucun sense…sauf… » Trelawney plaça sa main au-dessus du jeu de carte, elle s'arrêta pendant un moment avant de retourner la carte du dessus et de la placer au-dessus des cinq précédentes. « Tirer un sixième carte et extrêmement rare, M. Potter, »dit-elle, plaçant sa main au dessus de la carte en question. « Si cette carte représente une arme, alors… » Elle retourna la carte et, en gros plan, une épée était représenté.

Harry regarda la carte sur la table, puis Trelawney sur sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire maintenant? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle soupira. « J'ai bien peur que la signification de ces cartes est parfaitement claire, elles montrent que vous serez présent lors de la mort de quelqu'un, peut-être même votre propre mort. » Harry n'était pas surpris mais il était quand même un peu anxieux, il savait que Trelawney pouvait parfois avoir raison. « Tu vois, la magie est immédiatement après la mort, » Elle pointa les deux cartes. « Cela signifie que la magie sera la cause de la mort. Le temps jouera également une part dans cet événement. »

« Et à propos du guerriers et de la carte de l'épée? » Harry pensait que c'était plus qu'une coïncidence qu'une épée soit dans ces cartes.

«Bien, ces trois cartes, » dit-elle, pointant l'épée, le temps et le guerrier, forme un triangle, ce qui signifie qu'elle sont liées. « Je ne puis seulement les lire comme cela; un guerrier avec une épée, je présume que ce sera toi, parce que nous lisons tes cartes, sera perdu dans le temps et l'espace. Je crois que la signification finale serait cela : toi et un ami aller vous battre; un mourra alors que l'autre, le guerrier portant l'épée, sera perdu dans une sorte d'espace temps magique. Ces évènements auront lieu en moins d'un an; dû à la carte du matin. » Elle regarda Harry tristement. « Je suis désolé, mon chéri, mais les choses ne seront pas faciles. »

« Quand l'on-t-elle été… » Harry se dit pour lui même.

Le reste de la période se passa sans incident, et bientôt, Harry et Ron furent entrain de marcher dans la grande salle pour aller souper. « Quelle journée, » dit Harry, alors qu'ils s'assisaient à la table des Gryffondors. « J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais. »

Hermione arrive peu de temps après eux et elle et Harry échangèrent des excuses sur l'incidents du midi. Vers 19 :45, Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête et se leva de sa chaise pour marcher dans sa direction. « Potter, je dois vous parler en privé, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Ron et Hermione les regardèrent un instant, mais Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Je vous verrai plus tard dans la salle commune. » Ils acquièrent tous les deux et Harry suivi McGonagall hors de la grande salle, puis jusque dans son bureau. Harry entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bien, » commença McGonagall. « Le directeur m'a donné la permission de vous enseigner à devenir animagus, Harry. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de fausses illusions, cela n'arrivera pas en une nuit. »

« Je sais, ça a pris trois ans à mon père et Sirius pour devenir Animagi. »

« Oh, ça ne prendra pas si longtemps, pas avec de bonne indication. Je crois qu'environ six mois serons suffisant, au maximum. »

Wow, pensa Harry. Je serai peut-être un animagus en mars. 

« Premièrement nous devons vérifier si vous êtes aptes à devenir un Animagus. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Vous êtes vous déjà transformer, Harry? Peut être rendre vos membre plus long, ou faire pousser vos cheveux? »

« Ouais…ouais, j'ai fais pousser mes cheveux une fois. Je me les avais fais rasé et ils ont repoussé en une nuit. »

« Cela ressemble à ce que j'avais en tête…Maintenant je veux que vous vous concentriez pour le faire maintenant, faire pousser vos cheveux. Penser à ce qu'il ressemble maintenant, puis penser à ce qu'il serait s'il était beaucoup plus long. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et imagina ce à quoi ses cheveux devaient ressembler maintenant. Il vit sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, puis il les imagina comme il était avant, long et tout emmêlé. Il ouvrit ses yeux. « Est-ce que ça a marché? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. » Dit McGonagall. « Concentrez-vous sur des cheveux beaucoup plus long cette fois, essayer d'imaginer chaque cheveux, de l'endroit où il sorte de votre tête jusqu'à leur pointe. Prenez votre temps, n'essayer pas de les faire pousser d'un coup, et mémoriser bien ce à quoi ils ressemblent maintenant avant d'essayer de les faire pousser. »

Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, à imaginer ses cheveux, mais lorsqu'il crut qu'il avait pris assez son temps, il commença à s'imaginer qu'il les voulait plus long, beaucoup plus long. Il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller sur son front et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le professeur McGonagall lui souriant. « Excellent, Harry. Tenez. » Elle lui tendit un petit miroir circulaire.

Harry se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux, qui avait été coupé court il y seulement deux jours, lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules(il aurait pu se faire une queue de cheval s'il aurait voulu). « Bien je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux maintenant, » dit-il.

« Tu peux les rendre comme il était avant. Pense seulement à tes cheveux étant plus court et ce sera fait. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour la troisième fois, et cette fois cela ce fit presque instantanément. Il sentit sa tête picoté légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Regardant dans le miroir, il put voir que ses cheveux était redevenu comme avant. « C'est très bien, Potter. Vous avez déjà fait plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir cependant, vous avez l'air fatigué, Harry. Est-ce que vous dormez bien? »

« Ouais…je dors bien. Bonne nuit professeur, » dit-il, se tournant vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, soit ici à huit heure demain soir. »

Harry quitta le bureau et si dirrigea immédiatement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que son lit, et dormir pendant des années. _Trop de choses se sont passé ses dernières semaines,_pensa-t-il._Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, explosions, poursuite haute vitesse en balais, découvrir que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, avoir une épée dans mon bras, et maintenant je m'entraîne pour devenir un Animagus._

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers le foyer et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, au côté de Ron et Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que voulait McGonagall? » demanda Ron.

« Elle…eee…voulais juste savoir comment ça allait…vous savez, après tout ce qui c'est passé la semaine dernière. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, mais ne semblèrent pas convaincu. Harry sentit ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il s'installait près du feu. Il se secoua mentalement pour se réveillé avant de s'endormir. « Je crois…je crois que je vais aller me coucher plus tôt, » dit-il à ses amis.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Harry monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir. Il n'y avait que lui. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et s'enfoui sous les couvertures. Il sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**David **: Premièrement merci de m'encourager! J'en ai eu bien besoin. J'espère que je t'ai pas fait trop attendre…(je sais déjà que oui…mais bon…) Enfin…ma correctrice m'a poussé un peu ses derniers temps (sans rancune marie! ;), alors j'ai décidé de faire un rush de traduction, j'ai traduit environ le tiers du chapitre en une semaine! J'aurais publié bien plus tôt…mais maire n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre…alors après quelques mois d'attente ben je l'ai fais moi-même. Alors s'il y a quelques fautes ben c'est de MA faute! lolllEn tout cas, merci de lire, et surtout de laisser des commentaires! Mais oublie pas, tu peux critiquer si tu veux, sa fait toujours du bien! Loll

**Théalie** : loll Dsl de te décevoir avec la famille de Harry, mais comme je ne fais que traduire, ben je pouvais pas les sauver! Ah, et au fait, je suis pas UNE méchante, mais UN! Lolll

**Super-ana** : Bonjour toi! Toujours là pour moi hein? Et bien si tu sais traduire, donne moi ton adresse, lolll . Mais je dois te dire sincèrement merci! T'es encouragement me font rougir! (et je suis un gars! Lolll) J'espère que ça te fais un autre bon moment de relaxation, au moins, même si ça prend du temps avant que je les publie, les chapitres sont long…

**Morganjahackett** : Thanks you, even if you might never read this, any encouragements are welcome…and help me to continue!

**Author notes** : Un autre chapitre de fini, environ 20 encore pour cette fic, mais il y aura un sequel. S'il vous plait, si vous avez aimé, ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissé moi votre opinion sur le petit lien REVIEW juste en bas. Joe6991

**Note du traducteur** : Je sais, je sais, ça a pris du temps! Je m'en excuse…J'espère seulement que vous avez appréciez! Je vais me répéter mais bon…l'auteur de cette fic est maintenant rendu à la deuxième partie…qui s'intitule The Defiance Of The Hero, si vous voulez l'adresse, juste à demander, je ne suis plus sûr si elle est sur fanfiction, mais elle est entk su yahoo! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'auteur original est pilote de ligne je crois, ou futur pilote de ligne…et il entre maintenant sur le marché du travail…Il a cependant promis de finir cette fic, même s'il lui reste environ 40 chapitres au moins! Loll Oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires!

**Si vous savez traduire de l'Anglais au Français et que cette fic vous intéresse, ou si vous êtes pas pire en français (assez pour corriger de long chapitre!), contactez-moi! J'ai un emploi pour vous! **


End file.
